Dragon Ball Super: Evolution
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: What if when Goku left with Shenron, it wasn't to just train? What if he could no longer remain in his own timeline? In his world? So, Shenron took him somewhere else? And it just happened to be Universe 6? How would thus effect not just Universe 6, but the whole Super Timeline? Can they handle two Gokus? Can they handle Super Saiyan 4? Only time will tell.
1. The Departure

**Dragon Ball Super: Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. Maybe even have a harem. But I don't, so bummer.**

 **A/N: Takes place at the end of GT when Goku leaves with Shenron.**

 **Chapter 1: Departure**

" **Arise Goku!" Shenron orders, eyes glowing.**

The glow from Shenron's eyes die down and Goku lets out a shaky grunt. Everyone around him steps a little closer, watching him closely. Pan kneels closest to him, staring intently at him. They're all relieved when he twitches and a pained expression crosses his face briefly. It fades as quickly as it came and his face relaxes, eyes slowly opening. He blinks and sits up, looking around him. Seeing everyone he cared for was alive and well and that Shenron was back to normal has him smiling. He hopes to his feet, sprinting towards Shenron.

"Shenron!" he exclaims. "You're okay now!"

" **Thanks to the efforts of you and your friends the dragon balls have been restored, thus so have I," Shenron states.**

"That's great! Do you think could bring back all of the people who died since 17 and the Shadow Dragons appeared, for old times' sake?"

" **Very well," Shenron agrees, his eyes glowing briefly, and then stopping. "It is done."**

All around the world those who had died returned to the land off the living and several buildings were returned to their original state.

" **Now, we must go."**

"Go?" Trunks asked. "Where are you going?"

" **The Dragon Balls were never intended to be used to as they have. They were there for the hope of never having to use them, not their convenience. Because of this they were over taxed and overflowing with negative energy. Your last wish caused them to crack under the pressure, releasing the negative energy and creating the Shadow Dragons. This world has come to rely far too much on the Dragon Balls, so I must leave and take them with me, until the Earth can function without them. Only then, shall I return."**

"Still, you said 'we'. Who else were you talking about going with you? Dende?"

Shenron's eyes fall onto Goku, who nods in understanding. He turns towards everyone else, a small smile on his face and an intense look in his eyes. Just like when Cell was going to self-destruct and take the whole planet with him. Gohan was the first to recognize that look and his eye widen.

"D-dad?" he asks, shakily.

Goku nods in reply.

Gohan clenches his fists. "W-why?"

Everyone else looked between the two confused.

"Huh? What's going on?" Goten asks, bewildered. "Why are you so upset?"

"Dad's the one Shenron is talking about. He's leaving with him."

Everyone gasps in shock, looking towards Goku. He nods to confirm what Gohan just told them.

"B-but, why?" Goten asks, shocked and confused.

"Goku, don't you even think about it!" Chichi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Goku/Kakarot?" Vegeta and the others ask.

"Grandpa?" Pan asks with tears in her eyes.

Goku gives them the same sad smile. "I have to go. When I used that Spirit Bomb just now to take out Omega, it contained all of my life-force as well. I was dying before I made it and holding it was what kept me alive. So, when I used it, I died, but I didn't go to otherworld. I was in this void and Shenron brought me back."

"That still doesn't explain why you have to leave with him!" Goten shouts, crying.

"Because I'm no longer meant to be a part of this world. The only reason I'm here is because of Shenron and the Dragon Balls. Since he's leaving, I have to with him. My life is tied to his now. Besides, someone has to watch the Dragon Balls while he sleeps. I'm strong enough and I'm connected to them now, so it has to be me. It's why he brought me back."

"Then, why do you have to leave?!...can't you just stay here? We'll help you protect them!"

Goku shakes his head no. "Shenron has to return to his realm and I have to go with him My hands are tied this time, Goten."

Chichi breaks down crying openly at hearing that her husband had to leave her and her sons once more, only this time it was for good. Gohan and Goten cry in anger, sadness, and frustration. Vegeta and Trunks look chest fallen. Uub looks like someone just smack him and proceeded to kick him in the nuts. He considered Goku family like an uncle or grandfather and to see him go was painful. Pan looks like she's ready to crack. Big round tears fill her eyes and her lower lip is trembling, pain flashing behind her eyes.

"G-grandpa?" she chokes out.

Goku opens his arms to her and she rushes into them, burying her head into his shoulder and sobbing openly into it. Her body shakes with the force of her sobs. Goku closes his eyes and holds her close, rubbing circles into her back. Pan grips his left shoulder in a death hold in response. She briefly looks up and locks eyes with Shenron, begging him not to take her grandpa away from her. His eyes convey that it had to be done. There was no other alternative. But he gave her something else. His eyes glow briefly, before returning to normal.

Pan's body is outlined in a blue-ish white aura that spreads from her to Goku. When it reaches Goku, it changes from blue-ish white to a golden red and flows back to Pan. Pan's eyes flash teal briefly, before returning to normal. She gasped feeling warmth flow over her and settles within her chest. Goku feels something similar and his eyes flash red briefly, before returning to normal. The two pull away from each other, feeling a new and deeper connection form between them.

"W-what just happened? Pan asked, confused.

Goku shrugged, not having a clue either.

" **That would be my doing," Shenron answers, getting everyone's attention. "As a thanks for her efforts in restoring me, I have given your granddaughter a parting gift. Should the need ever arise that there is a crisis that she and the others cannot handle alone, she can draw power from you and add it to her own. You will be her new strength – her anchor – like she was for you. This connection also allows you two to stay in contact with each other and feel each other no matter how far apart you are."**

Pan blinked in surprise at the eternal dragon as the words he said slowly sunk in. When they did, tears filled her eyes and she couldn't help, but smile. "D-does that mean…I can still talk to my grandpa?" she asked.

" **Yes, it does child."**

Pan smiled brightly in joy as tears ran down her cheeks and she pulled Goku back into another embrace – this one full of happiness. The rest of their friends and family watched, smiling happily. They at least had some connect to Goku now and now Pan wouldn't be totally cut off from him. Goku joyfully hugged his granddaughter back, relieved. He was beyond glad he could keep in contact with her and help her if she needed it to. It was as Shenron said, she was his new strength – his anchor – and he wanted her safe for as long as possible.

"Thank you, Shenron," Pan mutters into Goku's neck.

" **You are welcome, child."**

The two stand there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's embrace. With the bond they have, they could've done so for centuries. But alas, all good things must come to an end for Goku he couldn't linger much longer. Goku pulls back and smiles at Pan, kisses her on her forehead, causing her to smile brightly in return.

"I'll miss you, Pan," he tells her, and then looks at everyone else. "I'll miss all of you."

"I'll miss you too…..grandpa," she replies, teary eyed once again. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never." Goku replied resolutely, smiling.

"We'll miss you two, Dad," Gohan stated.

"Take care of yourself, Son-kun," Bulma adds.

Goten smiled sadly at his dad. "I really wish I had spent more time with you now," he says, moving forward to hug his dad. Pan moves out of the way to let him. "I know you're really strong now, but….be safe, okay?"

Goku hugs his son back lovingly. 'I will, Goten. Promise," he tells him.

Goten nods and let's go of him, wiping some tears from his eyes. He floats back over to his mother and the two hug each other once more. Trunks floats over to his best friend, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looks at Goku and nods.

"Goodbye Goku…..and good luck," he says. "I'll keep an eye on Goten."

"Appreciate it, Trunks."

"Master…." Uub says. "….I won't let you down. I promise."

Goku turns to Uub and gives him a thumbs up. "I know you won't," he tells him.

" **It's time," Shenron announces softly, cutting the farewells short. They had linger too long now and it was time to go.**

Everyone looks to him, then at Goku. He smiles at them giving Pan another loving embrace and a kiss on her forehead, before hopping onto Shenron's head. He looks down at them conveying all he wants to say with his eyes. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub nod in understanding. Bulma let's a few tears and gives a small smile, waving goodbye to her longtime friend. Her first and best friend. Chichi refuses to look up from the ground as she her son holds her. Videl stands behind Pan, her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She smiles sadly at Goku, 'cause while she didn't know him as well as everyone else, he was always so kind to her. He was fun to be around and cheered her up when she was down. Pan smiled the brightest smile she could muster with her teary eyes. Goku deserved to see her smile as this was the last time they see one another. Goku beams down at them, mostly at Pan before lying on top on Shenron's head. Then, Shenron takes off into the air and they disappear onto their next adventure.

 **End.**

 **A/N: It's short because I wasn't doing a recap of the entire last episode of GT – no matter how much I love the series. And there's more to the connection formed between Goku and Pan. Not much, but there is and that'll be explored later on in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to read and review.**

 **P.S: I've posted this on Archive of our own as well under FanGuy2000 and there will be slight to mild differences between this version and that one. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta:** 9 million (Injured and Tired)

 **Gohan:** 500,000 (Tired)

 **Goten:** 25,000 (Tired)

 **Trunks:** 25,000 (Tired)

 **Uub:** 5 million (Tired)

 **Bulma:** 32

 **Chichi:** 225

 **Videl:** 3 million

 **Pan:** 500 Million – 800 Million (New power boost)

 **Goku:** ?

 **Shenron:** Unknown


	2. The Arrival

**Dragon Ball Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. Maybe even have a harem. But I don't, so bummer.**

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter, they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **A/N: There's a poll on my profile, go check it out.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"Attention!" the saiyan drill instructor shouted.

All the potential Sadala Defense Force recruits quickly stood at attention, arms crossed behind their backs. There were twelve recruits in total, but only four of them stood out. Three males and one female. The female had shoulder length black hair that was more silky than spiky, but there were spikes there. They were more to the back and small. A small bang hung to the left of her face, covering half of her eye. Her skin was caramel, and she had chocolate brown eyes. She stood at five feet tall with a slim and slender body build, a calm look on her face. She wore black and brown saiyan armor with yellow straps and n shoulder guards, a pink leotard, a yellow thigh band on her left leg, knee pads the same color as her armor, and white combat boots. She weighs about two hundred and fifty pounds. Her name is Rutaba and she is an eighteen-year-old omega.

Saiyans in Universe 6, though they have evolved beyond needing tails, they have not out grown their natural dynamics. Because of their primal nature, they all manifest as either as Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. Alpha's can be both male and female, but female alphas are rare. Male alphas typically have a knot when aroused, while female alphas grow dicks when they are ready to impregnate omegas - male or female - and can be impregnated as well.

Betas are subordinate to Alphas and can only be impregnated if they are female. Betas don't have any of the special attributes that alphas and omegas have. And they aren't overly affected by an alpha's aura. Nor do they have heats like the other two.

Omegas are the last group and used to be treated as generally the lowest on the hierarchy and to some extent still are, but not entirely. Before the new king rose to power, they were treated as items for alphas and betas to use for their pleasure as they saw fit. They had no real rights except basic health care. They lived like this for centuries. That is until the new king rose to power and changes everything. Now, they're seen as actual saiyans and not just sex toys for others to use or low-class trash. They're allowed to become a part of the Sadala Defense Force and pick their own jobs. When their heat comes around, they have the option of taking heat suppression pills instead of going through their heat. No do they have to announce to alphas or betas when their heat is close anymore or tell anyone that their omegas. The only ones really required to know are family, their king, health providers, and the Sadala Defense Force captain if or when they join. That's it. They're not allowed to shun an Alpha's advances right off the back and must accept the first attempt to court them. If it fails or the alpha is unworthy still in their eyes, they may shun further advances. They do not have to the same for betas, as they can shun them off the back. Anyway, male omegas are self-lubricating in addition to being able to get pregnant. Some refer to this as being breed or mated – which is true to an extent. This can form pair bonds between the mated couple, giving them a special connection. Such as telepathic or empathetic abilities. Paired Alphas are prone to be easily jealous and possessive of their intended mates, until they are actually mated, and omegas may become generally more submissive, but not fully. Both go into heat and will seek relief, unless on suppressants. This is when both are extremely fertile, and conception is guaranteed.

Now, that the three main groups have been discussed, we can move on to the last group that is fairly new and small. They are called Deltas.

Deltas are a mysterious new development in the gene pool over the last several hundred years since saiyans evolved beyond needing their tails. They're betas who experience heat and can be impregnated only by alphas whether they are male or female. They are very rare as stated earlier and are usually female, but there are a few males. They are also very powerful. More so than your average Saiyan elite. You know they're betas because they are unaffected by an alpha's aura, unless they are in heat, unlike omegas. And compare to Alphas and Omegas who experience heat at least 3 to 6 times a year when unmated, Deltas only experience heat once or twice a year when unmated. Even when mated, the number is three times a year compared to an omega's 5 to 6 and is the same as alphas. They also don't develop knots like alphas when aroused like normal betas. They're place in society has yet to be determined.

Besides Rutaba, there were two other omegas there. They were two of the males that stood out, the other was a beta. Their names are Scallio, Galanga, and Radis. Scallio and Radis are omegas. Scallio was a four-foot tall, lean and muscular Saiyan. He had spiky hair that defied gravity and pointed to the left, a short bang stopping over his eyes. His eyes were black like other saiyans and his skin was a yellowish tan color. He had a slightly nervous look on his face and was sweating a bit. He wore the basic battle armor model, which was essentially just the RIT or Full Battle Armor without the added shoulder, upper thigh, and crotch guards and is instead has straps that simply extend the white part of the armor. He has on white combat boots and gloves. He weighs two hundred and fifty pounds and is twenty-one years old.

Radis is twenty-one as well and five feet tall. His hair is long and spiky, reaching all the way down his back and stopping just above his butt. He's a little chubby and thick but has athletic muscles. His eyes are black, and he wears the same armor and clothes as Scallion. He has a tan skin color. He also appears calm, his face entirely blank and giving nothing away.

Galanga is six feet tall, lean and muscular Saiyan. He's twenty-eight years old and has a cocky smirk on his face. He has yamcha's hair style from dbz and black eyes. The armor he wore is the same as Scallio's and Radis's. He weighs two hundred and eighty-nine pounds. His skin is a brownish tan color. These were the four saiyans that stood out the most to the Saiyan drill instructor, who's name happened to be Dakon.

" _Two alphas, seven betas, and three omegas,"_ Dakon thought as he mentally went over each of the saiyas files in his head, while eyeing them each. _"Out of all of them, only four look promising. Lets' put them to the test then, shall we?"_

"Alright maggots listen up! You're all here today because you believe you have what it takes to become a part of the Sadala Defense Force, but just simply believing such a thing is not enough. No. You must prove yourself capable and worthy of to do such a thing."

"H-how will we do this, sir?" a random beta asks.

"I'm glad you asked recruit. To prove yourselves worthy of joining the force, you will all be tested by one of our elite force members. He will decide whether or not you have what I takes to join us and here he is now."

"Sorry. I'm late," a voice calls out. "King Kratos wanted to have a word with me."

"Don't worry about it. You're just in time," Dakon states.

The recruits all turn in the direction of the voice to see another Saiyan touchdown on the ground. He's a fair-skinned male and of a short stature with a very slim build. To be accurate he's four feet and three inches tall. His hair is black and spiky with one bang hanging over his forehead, like Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga. His eyes re narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece and blue shit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt and purple shoes with grey soles. He appears to be very young – teenage saiyan young. Around seventeen to nineteen, but he's actually twenty-one.

He shook hands with Dakon and they nodded to each other, an unspoken message passing between them. Dakon steps back and watches as the new the Saiyan takes over. Said Saiyan turns his attention to the new recruit. He smiles at them and bows politely, before standing back up.

"Hi, my name is Cabba. I'm an elite from the Sadala Defense Force and I'll be condicting the rest of your exam," he informs them.

"What exactly are we doing, Cabba-san?" Rutaba asks.

Cabba smiles. "You'll be fighting me, of course. You'll need to prove your strong enough to enjoy the S.D.F." he replies. "Now, come at me with the intent to kill."

The recruits look at each other and shrug. One of the alphas charges at Cabba, who slips into his fighting stance with a smirk. He blocks the recruit's first punch and dodges the second one. A kicked aimed for his head is brushed aside and the recruit is sent flying with a punch to the gut. As he goes flying back, the others charge in. Scallio's kicked is ducked by Cabba as he catches Radis's. He pushes both of them back and ducks under Galanga's kick. Galanga quickly follos up by spinning and dropping low, trying to sweep Cabba's feet from under him. Cabba jumps over his leg and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Beta 2 tries to attack him from behind, thinking he was distracted. Cabba moves his body slightly, 'causing the beta to miss. Then, he pushes off him, sending him into Beta 3 and blocks a punch from Alpha. Alpha 2 smirks and starts trying to pummel Cabba. Cabba blocks every punch thrown at him and bats away every kick. Alpha 2 quickly gets frustrated and makes a stupid mistake, leaving himself open for attack. Cabba capitalizes on the opening, dropping low, he preformed a handstand and kicks Alpha 2 in the gut with both of his feet. Alpha 2 is sent flying with the wind knocked out of him. . Cabba quickly pulls his legs down, gets up and leans back. Beta 4 and Alpha 1 both go flying over him, punching and kicking each other in the face. Cabba pops up and elbows both of them in the face. They grunt and stumble back, holding their noses.

 **-Meanwhile-**

While Cabba tested the power and skill of the new recruits, Shenron flew through dimensions with Goku lying on top of his head. Goku closes his eyes as he feels himself becoming tired and comfortable.

"This feels nice," he mumbles.

" **Goku. We have almost arrived at our destination. When we get there, I will vanish and will not be available unless the situation is dire and you need my help."**

"Okay, Shenron. It was really nice to be able see you one last time. (Yawn) I'm just going to take a little nap before we get there."

" **Likewise, Goku."**

Goku's eyes slowly fall shut as he lets his body and mind rest, never noticing or feeling each of the dragon balls disappear into a different part of his body.

" _ **Farewell, Goku,"**_ **Shenron thinks as the last Dragon ball vanishes into Goku.** _ **"I hope you find happiness in this universe, my friend. May we meet again."**_

Shenron's eyes glow a bright yellow, outlined in red. A wormhole opens up in front of them and Shenron flies into it. Inside the worm hole, Shenron roars as he suddenly circles around a floating Goku. He goes up and comes back down, vanishing into Goku's stomach without a trace. Leaving Goku floating inside the wormhole. Energy suddenly surrounds him, forming a sphere to keep him save for the rest of his journey. Goku continues to sleep, unaware of what's has happen and is about to happen.

 **-Universe 6-**

Cabba tosses away Alphas one and two, ducks under Beta 4 and knees him in the gut. He blocks a punch from Beta 5 and throws him into Beta 3. Beta 2 is met with an uppercut to the chin, a punch to the gut, and a palm strike to the chest, sending him flying into Beta 6. Who dodges at the last second and continues to charge at Cabba. A blast sends Beta 6 flying away into a recovering Beta 2. While all of this went on, Rutaba watches from the sidelines silently. Cabba watches her out of the corner of his eyes, while he deals with the other recruits. Galanga, Radis, and Scallio have backed away to catch their breaths and form a plan.

Suddenly, Rutaba shifts and charges forward with a battle cry. Cabba catches the punch from Beta 3 and Beta 6 and throws them in opposite directions, turning to face Rutaba. He blocks her first punch and dodges the second. He retaliates with a punch of his own, which Rutaba dodges. She ashes out with a kick and he grabs her ankle, throwing her throw the air. She backflips in the air and fires a ki blast at him. He easily bats it away. Rutaba suddenly appears crouched down in front of him. She lands a solid blow to his gut, winding him and follows up with a kick to the side of his head, making him slide back a few inches.

Cabba rubs the side of his jaw a bit, smirking. He stands up and locks eyes with Rutaba. She smirks back at him, before rushing him once more. The two exchange punches and kicks, with Rutaba taking more hits than Cabba, but she was giving as good as she could and wasn't backing down. The other recruits watched on in shock and disbelief, while Dakon smiled. _"Looks like I was right,"_ he thought.

A sudden blast of shining white light with rainbow waves lighting up the sky, nearly blinds everyone and causes a lot of the planet's self-defense alarms to go off. When the light dies down, Cabba can see something fly over their heads and crash not too far in the distance. It causes a loud boom and shakes the ground a bit, leaving smoke and dust rises from where it landed. His whole demeanor takes a sudden changes and he becomes more serious.

"Dakon! Notify the king!" he shouts. "And send for Maiz and Sarada! I'm going to check it out." As he finishes giving Dakon his orders, he flies off as fast as he can.

"Yes sir!" Dakon replies. "Alright recruits, try-outs are postponed for now. Return to the palace academy on the double. Move it!."

All the recruits and Dakon left and made their way back to the palace. Meanwhile, Cabba flew full speed ahead to the crash site and lands. Approaching the crater cautiously, he never let his guard down. Looking into the crater, he saw a boy about twelve or fourteen years old lying inside. He was unconscious and his clothes were torn, leaving him ochre pants and black kung Fu pants with white stockings. His hair is black and spiky with three bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and two bangs hanging to the left. He looked like he just got out of an intense scuffle. And he had a tail.

Cabba blinks, taking in the stranger's appearance once more. Once he did, he slowly approached him, still a little on the cautious side. He didn't know if the person was faking it or not. When he reached him, he squatted down right next to him and checked if he was still alive. He was breathing peacefully, so he had to be.

"Sir!" Dakon's voice shouts.

"Cabba!" two female voices shout.

"I'm okay!" Cabba shouts back, standing up.

He turns around to see Dakon, Maiz, and Sarada standing at the edge of the carter.

"Who is that?" Sarada asks.

"I don't know. He was unconscious when I found him and yes, he's still alive," he replies.

"Then, we need to bring him to King Kratos at once," Dakon states.

"He's injured quite a bit," Cabba replies. "He needs medical treatment."

'Then, let's get him to the medical bay and heal him up, so we can take him to the king," Maiz states.

"But who will watch over him in case he cuases trouble?" Sarada asks.

"I will,"Cabba states.

"Then, it's settled. Let's go."

Cabba picks up the mysterious man and they all fly off together. Thoughts swirling through their heads. One in particular stood out to them all. _"Who was this mysterious man? Why did he have a tail? Could he really be a saiyan?"_ Hopefully, they'll receive their answers when he wakes up. Find out next time of Dragon Ball Evolution.

 **End. Read and review please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**  
 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**  
 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**  
 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**  
 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**  
 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Dakon:** 5 million

 **Alpha 1:** 100 thousand

 **Alpah 2:** 550 thousand

 **Beta 1:** 50 thousand

 **Beta 2:** 30 thousand

 **Beta 3:** 2 million

 **Beta 4:** 3 million

 **Beta 5:** 4 million

 **Beta 6:** 2 million

 **Galanga:** 10 million

 **Scallio:** 7 million

 **Radis:** 6 million, 500 thousand

 **Rutaba:** 20 million

 **Cabba:** 25 million

 **Sarada:** 20 million

 **Maiz:** 20 million

 **Mysterious Man(Goku): Unknown**

 **Shernron: Unknown**


	3. Awakening and The King

**Dragon Ball Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. Maybe even have a harem. But I don't, so bummer.**

 **A/N:** Someone commented that my power levels were stupidly low and that harems are cliche and stupid. Also that Pan's power level was too high. This is my response. One: They all just got bodied by Omega, their power levels are supposed to be that low. Two: This isn't a harem. And even if it was, well too bad. I'll write what I want, how I want. Lastly, don't come for Pan. She's stronger than most think or believe and this is my story, I'll make her power whatever I want. Don't like it, use your exit button. That is all.

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter, they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 3:** Awakening and The King

"We need a medic!" Cabba shouted as he walked through the med bay doors. Several healers turned towards him, seeing him carrying a boy younger than him. The boy looked mildly injured to them and his clothes were in tatters. Two healers quickly came over to him and took the boy from him. Cabba let them take the boy from him, making sure they could handle the weight before he did. As they took the boy, another saiyan healer approached Cabba. He was taller than Cabba by a foot and bald with a white bread. His name was Lemogra.

"Cabb, who is that boy? He's obviously a saiyan given he has a tail like we once did and from the feel of his ki. Yet, I have never seen him before," Lemogra says. He had helped deliver every saiyan baby born since he was old enough to do so and he knew ever saiyan on the planet currently. All but the boy Cabba brought in.

"I don't know, Lem," Cabba replies. "He fell from the sky, creating a crater a few miles away from where I was testing the recruit trainees. When I got to where he crashed landed, he was like you saw him. The strangest thing is there was no space pod with him, just him."

"I see. That is strange. Does our king know?"

Cabba shakes his head. "No. I'm going to inform him personally," he tells Lemogra.

Cabba knew that their king would what to know everything that transpired before and after he found the mysterious saiyan boy and that it'd be best if he was the one to tell him since he was first on the scene. Lemogra nods in understanding.

"You'd best be off then," he tells him. "We'll see to our new friend here."

Cabba nods, smiling. "I know," he states, turning to leave. "I'll stop by more often Lem. Promise."

"You better," Lemogra replies.

Cabba chuckles, leaving the med bay. Lemogra smiles and turns around, walking to the healing tank Goku was put in. He stared at the tank with curiosity, inspecting the unconscious boy with his eyes. "Just who are you lad?" he wonders out loud.

Gok's tail twitches, wiggling briefly before settling.

 **-MindScape-**

An adult Goku stood in a white void, his torn up pants and gi as good as new. A few feet from him was Shenron in all his glory, floating within the void.

"What's going on?" Goku asks confused. "How am I an adult agaian? Where are we, Shenron?"

 **"We are currently inside your mind, Goku," Shenron states. "I created a space inside your head so we could talk face to face."**

"Oh, okay. Your powers never cease to surprise me Shenron."

 **"As for why your an adult, this is your mind. You may have the body of a child, but you where originally an adult. That and I removed the restrictions that your child body placed upon you. As such, you appeared as an adult within your mind.**

Goku nods. "That makes sense," he states and smiles, placing his arms behind his head. "When you say restrictions, what do you mean?"

 **"I fixed and removed the strain your power and transformations put on your body in your child state. Returned them to how you were when you were an adult. Though, I did not return you to an adult."**

Goku blinks at that, smiling you wider. "Wow! Really?!" he exclaims. "Thanks a bunch Shenron. And I'm kinda glad you didn't return me to my adult body. I like being a kid again. It's fun. Plus, I have my tail back now and I realized that having it also helps my body as a whole. I use much less stamina when I transform and the strain wasn't as massive as before I got it back. And my energy feels stronger too."

 **"I know. I've felt as much when I entered your mind. It's why I removed your restrictions. As wellas to say thank you for leaving with me and becoming my vessel."**

Goku chuckles. "No problem, Shenron. I'm happy to help you out," he states. "Especially, with all the times you've helped out the Earth, my friends and family, and myself. It's the least I can do for you. No real thanks needed."

 **Shenron nods. "Very well," he states. "We have a few things to discuss about where I have brought you."**

"Oh yeah! You did say we were almost to where you were taking me before I went to sleep. So, we arrived already?"

 **"Yes, we have. The timeline I have brought you to is very similar to your own with few differences. One difference it that the shadow dragons do not and will never exist in this timeline. After having recurring vision-nightmares, Dende saw to it that they'd never reek havoc among any here. Furthermore, this timeline is only a few months after you used the dragon balls to erase Majin Buu from everyone, but those closest to you, memories. Six months to be exact. But I have taken you further back in time in this universe. It would be just about the time where Gohan defeat Cell."**

"I see," Goku states, turning serious. "While that's nice and all, I don't think having two of me in the same timeline is a good idea. At least not on Earth anyway. Seeing everyone will hurt knowing their my friends and family, but not at the same time. Plus, it'll be confusing for them if there's two of us. No matter how much fun fighting myself would be."

 **"I sensed as much and thought ahead. I've taken you to another universe similar to yours."**

Goku blinks in confusion. "There's more than one universe?"

 **"Yes. Your universe is one of many. There are twelve in total in this timeline, each one parallel to one another. Either by similar circumstances, events, or races. They all exist together, side by side. Your timeline only had six universes remaining as the others where wiped out and erased by the King of All after a massive threat arose. He as well didn't survive, taking the threat with him."**

"I don't know who this King of All is or anything, but he sounds really important." Goku states. "But what your saying that I'm not on Earth anymore, right?"

 **Shenron sighs, nodding. "Yes, that's what I'm saying," he replies. "You're on planet Sadala - the original home world of the saiyans in Universe 6, the universe I've brought you to. It is parallel to universe 7 - your universe in this timeline. The saiyans home world was never destroyed or dying in this timeline, forcing them to search for another world to live. As such, they've never met anyone like Frieza and were forced to work for him, not that they would have. The saiyans of this universe are peaceful and kind hearted. While they do like to fight, it is not the driving force for most of them. There is some like Frieza in this timeline, but he is not as evil and corrupt, just greedy for money."**

Goku chuckles. "That's a relief," he states. "I'd hate to have to deal with another Frieza if I'm to be honest. So, what are the rest of the saiyans like? You said most are peaceful."

 **"Most are. They're kind hearted, peaceful, and like to fight. But as I said before, fighting is not their driving force for most of them. Just something they enjoy and realize is necessary for peace sometimes. There are some who enjoy it as much as you and the saiyans of your universe. And a few bad apples here and there like Vegeta used to be. Only they refused to change and have ben delt with so far."**

"So, they're mostly like me, but without wanting to fight a lot?"

 **"Yes, exactly. I brought you here so you could start fresh without the extra ache you'd feel seeing those precious to you again, knowing they weren't truly yours."**

"Yeah, thanks again, Shenron. I really am grateful for this."

 **"You're welcome, Goku."**

Goku smiles, sitting down as a comfortable silence falls between the two.

 **-Outside-**

Meanwhile, as Goku and Shenron had their discussion, Cabba was on his way to the king's throne room. Along the way, he ran into Maiz and Sarada. The three comrades and friends smiled at each other.

"Are you two heading out already?" he asks, hugging Maiz.

Maiz smiles, blushing slightly. "Yes. Sis and I want to get to Earth as fast as possible," she states.

Cabba nods understanding. "Tell Celest that I said hi. And be careful you two."

Sarada snorts, smiling cockily. "We will, but this shouldn't be too much trouble for us," she replies.

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry."

"And we appreciate your concern," Maiz states.

Sarada chuckles, nodding in agreement with her sister and hugs Cabba. "Now, we need to get going," she says, letting him go and walking away. She waves back to as she does.

Maiz smiles at him, waving goodbye as she rushes off after her fraternal twin. Cabba watched the them go until they were out of his sight, before continuing on. As he walked on, he saw saiyans chatting with each other and being happy. He smiles seeing them so care free and happy. This was the peace he fought for. That he fought so hard to protect. Some saiyans smiled in his direction as they passed him. Others stopped and bowed respectfully. He blushed slightly when they did, waving at them and smiling nervously, telling those that bowed to stop, they didn't need to bow before him.

 _"I don't think I'll ever get used to that,"_ he thought as he moved on.

It wasn't long before he reached the king's throne room. Outside the throne room, standing on either side of the room's door were two female soldiers. Two of the king's super elite soldiers - his only actually. The first had dark brown hair that reached all the way down to the middle of her back. She was five feet and eight inches tall. Her eyes were a deep dark blue, contrast to her companions light brown eyes. She was slime and lean, muscles not too big, but well defined. She wore standard saiyan armor and held a giant spear in her right hand. Her name was Celleri.

Her companion had short black hair that was spiky at the end and two bangs over the left side of her face. She was five feet and seven inches tall. Her muscular build was bigger than her companions, but not overly and didn't take away from her womanly appearance or figure. She had soft cheeks and eyes, compare to her companion's bored and hard ones. Though, like her companion, she too wore standard saiyan guard armor and held a giant spear in her left hand. Her name was Tunnip. And her light brown eyes fell upon Cabba first. She smiled, waving at him.

"Hello, little prince," she greeted him.

Cabba blushed slightly, waving back with a smile. "Awww, come on," he whines. "You promised to stop calling me that."

Tunnip giggles. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Everytime I see you, I remember how you kept running around, saying you'd be a prince one day when you were little."

Cabba blushes harder. "I was 5!"

Celleri snorts, smirking, her eyes softening some. "A five year old who claimed he'd become the prince of Sadala when he grew up," she states.

Cabba pouts, blushing even harder. "Auntie!" he whines. "You promised too!"

Celleri chuckles lightly. "But teasing you is just too much fun~ Hehe~"

Cabba sighs, wondering why he bothers trying to correct them sometimes. He never wins or gets anywhere. Shaking his head, he focuses back on the reason he came here in the first place. "Anyway," he says, getting serious. "I need to speak with our king. Something abnormal has happened."

The two fall silent, all their mirth and playfulness gone as they turn serious.

"Abnormal?" Tunnip questions. "How?"

Cabba nods. "Abnormal as in there was a huge flash of shining light that nearly blinded myself, Dirille, and the recruit trainees I was testing. Out of the light came a saiyan boy no older than 12 or 14. He was moderately injured and his clothes were torn badly. He wore clothes similar to those I've only seen on Earth the few times I've visited. And he has a tail exactly like how we used to before we evolved beyond the need of them. I took him to the med bay to be treated, hoping Lemogra possibly knew who he was. He did not."

"I see," Tunnip says. She looks at Celleri and the two nod, having a silent conversation with each other. "Alright, I'll go with you to see our king and Celleri with head to the med bay to keep an eye on our mysterious saiyan. Just to be on the safe side."

Cabba nods. He understood their need for caution. Not everyone was peaceful and meant well within the galaxy. They had learned that the hard way in the past with run-ins with some barbaric tuffles and saiyan rebellions. Cabba was nowhere near old enough to remember any of these events, but knew that he had lost his parents to one of them. He used to have nightmares about it. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to join Sadala's defense force so badly, even more. So, maybe caution was wise. After all, they knew nothing about this boy. Even if he had a gut feeling that this strange saiyan boy wasn't going to harm them.

Cabba and Tunnip head into the throne room as Celleri makes her way to the med bay. The throne room was a grand place and big enough to fit over two hundred people comfortably with space to spare. There were eight windows, four on each side of the room, and a ceiling window. The king's throne sat towards the end of the room, three of his elite soldiers in front of it on guard. Eight were lined up a foot away from the throne, four on each side standing at attention and on guard. The last guard was hidden from sight at all times, ready to strike if necessary. The windows on the wall were decorated with golden-blue rims and dark blue and gold curtains. The ceiling one only had the golden-blue rim decoration. The rest of the throne was red-golden color and was decorated nicely with pictures of the royal family and important saiyan historical events. All the elite guards, even the one in hiding, turned towards the throne room door as it opened. Seeing Tunnip, one of the king's super elite, they bow, relaxing slightly. Seeing Cabba, they kneel before the kin's nephew. The three in front of the throne, part and kneel, letting their king rise to his feet.

The king of Sadala was a muscular saiyan male in his mid-fourties, wearing royal siyan battle armor similar to King Vegeta's from universe 7. He had a mustache like Vegeta from GT before he shaved it off and the same hair as GT Vegeta super saiyan 4 form. His eyes were a dark amber-blue color, another oddity among the saiyans of this universe. But only for others not of this universe. Those of royal blood had this color eyes. He stood at six feet tall, lean and bulky. Like that of gohan's super siyan 2 form when he was a youth, only slightly bigger and Ultimate Gohan's. He walked towards both Cabba and Tunnip slowly as they neared the throne. The two stop, bowed and kneeled before him.

"Rise," he commands and the did as he commanded. "I can sense at tremendous amount of energy coming from the med bay. An energy I have never felt before on Sadala. Does it anything to do with why you have come before me today, nephew?"

Cabba nods respectively, knowing he was allowed to meet his uncle's eyes being called nephew. "Yes, it does Sire," he answers respectively. "A saiyan of unknown origins has crash landed on Sadala."

"Explain everything. From the beginning."

 **-MindScape-**

 **"Goku. It is time for you to awaken," Shenron states suddenly.**

"Huh, is your time up already?" Goku states.

 **Shenron nods. "My time with you has come to an end for now. This will be the last time you see me for a while."**

Goku nods and gets up. He walks over to Shenron and hugs his snout, petting him as he smiles at the dragon. "We may not have talked much or been able to hang out and fight together, but I still consider you one of my dearest friends," he tells the eternal dragon. "I'm going to miss you, Shenron."

 **The eternal dragon sweatdrops surprised, eyes widening a slightly. He gives Goku a small smile as the saiyan hugged him, nudging him softly. "And I you, Son Goku. Farwell...friend," he replies, turning into light particles and scattering.**

Goku watches as Shenron vanishes deeper within him. He smiles a happy, yet sad smile, closing his eyes.

 **-Outside-**

Celleri entered the med bay and immediately went over to Lemogra. "Lemogra," she says, her tone flat and all business.

Lemogra senses this and responds in kind. "Yes, princess Celleri," he replies, bowing slightly.

"You know that's not my title anymore, old man," she huffs, lighting up a bit.

He smirks. "Once a princess, always a princess," he states. 'How may I be of assistance today dear?"

"I need to see the saiyan Cabba brought in."

Lemogra nods in understanding. "Right this way," he states, turning and walking away. Celleri follows after him quickly. The walk to Goku's healing tank wasn't very long and they reached it fairly quickly. Celleri walked up to the tank, getting a closer look and examining the saiyan. _"He's just a boy. A child,"_ she thought. _"No older than twelve. B-but...t-this pressure I feel from him, his ki - it feels enormous for someone so young. Like it's being held back deliberately. ...Just who is this boy?"_ Lemogra stands back and watches as Celleri olaces her left hand on the glass of the tank, trying to get a better feel of the boy and his ki. Confusion was reflected in his eyes on the tank. He understood that feeling. This boy stumped and amazed him at the same time. As soon as her hand touched the glass, Goku's eyes snapped open, glowing red. Celleri gasps, leaping back and aiming her spear at the tank reflexively. Said tank starts to crack, with white beams of light exploding out of the cracks, before the whole tank explodes in a bright flash of light.

 **-Throne Room-**

Cabba had just finished telling the king the events that had transpired and how he found the mysterious saiyan boy, when there was a loud explosion that sent small tremors throughout the building. It was instantly followed by this insanely massive power level and overwhelming pressure. The guards and Cabba all buckled under it. Only Tunnip and the king stood through it all, but with sweat visible on both their foreheads.

"W-what is this?" Cabba gasps out, his voice sounding strained as he tried to stand. "I've never felt such overwhelmingly powerful ki like this before. H-how can someone like this e-exist?!"

"Neither have I," the king states, his eyes narrowing. "And that explosion...it came from the direction of the med bay."

Cabba's and Tunnip's eyes widen in alarm. "Auntie Celleri!/Celleri!" they cried out in unison, rushing off towards the med-bay. The sudden fear that filled him at possibly losing one of the only remaining family members he had left helped him shrug of the pressure of Goku's ki being released at full power. The king followed swiftly behind them at a steady pace. At the medical bay, several scientists and healers had passed out from being exposed to Goku's ki. The ones who didn't had collapsed frozen with fear. Others his behind Lemogra and Celleri. Lemogra was brought to his knees from Goku's ki, while Celleri stood strong like Tunnip and the saiyan king, sweat visible on her forehead. Her muscles were tensed as she aimed her spear at Goku's chest, ready to fight if she had to. Though, from the feeling of his ki and the pressure it gave off, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she stood no chance against if he wanted to cause havoc. Still, she'd be damned if didn't try. If it came to that.

Goku steps out of the shattered remains of the healing tank, his eyes returning to normal and losing the glow. He looks around him, taking in his surroundings, seeing Celleri glaring at him with a lone scentists and heal kneeling next to her. Behind them he could she the rest of the scientists and healers hiding behind the two. He could see them shaking with fear as they stared at him from behind the two with wide eyes and smell it as well. That's when he realized that his ki was causing this. He had fully unleashed his full power without meaning to and they were scared of him. They must have never felt someone as strong as him before. He quickly reigns in his ki, reducing his power so that they'd barely feel it. Immediately, people relaxed and could stand once more. Though, some fell on their asses in relief. And they were all still weary of Goku. He chuckles.

"Hehe. Sorry about that," he apologizes. "I didn't think I'd wake up like that."

Celleri still glares at him, standing up straighter than before. "Who are you?' she asks, he tone demanding, hostility clearly in her voice.

Goku blinks, sensing the anger from her and the uneasiness from those hiding behind her. The only one in the room who wasn't afraid of him was Lemogra. He was fascinated and curious about Goku and how he got so strong when he was just a boy. There was no fear, anger, or anything negative in his eyes.

"My name is..." Goku starts.

Before he can finish, he's interrupted by the med-bay doors bursting open. Cabbo ran into the room with Tuppin hot on his trail. She stops mirroring Celleri's stance and aims her spear at Goku as well, weary of him. Cabba goes over to Lemogra and Celleri, checking the elderly saiyan over as he does. He sighs in relief that neither he nor Celleri are heart and stands, turning to face Goku. Despite being somewhat weary of Goku now, Cabba showed no fear and his gut still told him that Goku meant them no harm. That he could be trusted. The king walks into the med-bay calmly, his eyes scanning over his people to make sure they're okay, before his eyes fall onto Goku - taking in the saiyan boy before him. _"This boy.."_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. _"...there's more to him than meets the eye. He's no ordinary saiyan child."_ Goku looks around at the new arrivals that just entered the med-bay. Upon seeing the king's face, his eyes widen slightly.

 _"He looks just like Vegeta!"_ he exclaims mentally, shocked silent and feeling nostalgic.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," the king states after a few minutes, stopping next to Tunnip. He stared Goku down, eyes locked. "Well, boy? Who are you?"

Goku blinks, shaking his head slightly, realizing they still wanted him to introduce himself. "Oh, right!" he exclaims, chuckling nervously. "My bad. Hehe. My saiyan name is Kakorot, but I prefer to go by the name my grandpa gave me, Goku. Nice to meet you. Hehe."

 **End.**

 **And...DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 3 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **NOTICE: I will be closing the poll shortly after this is posted, so if you didn't vote please go do so.**

 **Power Levels:**

Scientists/Healers: 25,000 (each)

Twelve Elite Guards: 879,000 (each)

Lemogra: 45 Million

Cabba: 25 Million

Tunnip: 125 Million

Celleri: 155 Million

Saiyan King: ?

Goku: ?

Shenron: Unknown

Sarada: 20 Million

Maiz: 20 Million

 **A/N2:**

Okay, so yes I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I'm planning out story arcs and trying to decide how I want power levels to go and such. So, there's a poll on my profile asking for help on what GT Goku's power level should be in. please vote. It'll help me decide things faster and I'll be able to update sooner. once I do, this will be turned into a chapter and deleted. Thank you.

In Addition, it's been brought to my attention that deciding the power level for GT Goku would be easier if you guys knew the power levels of other characters such as Goku from Super or Beerus and such. So, I'll be giving you the power levels of the Gods of Destruction and their Angels as I have decided them.

 **P.S. - If anyone wants an OC, villain or otherwise, in my story - they can be minor or major, your choice - PM me. I'll take the first seven that do. Please be detailed with them, such as: Age, Name, Race, Special abilities, Weaknesses, Background History, Personality, and Power Level. DON'T make anything OP.**

 **Gods of Destruction:**

Gene: 163 Quadrillion (25%)

Beerus: 125 Quadrillion (25%)

Belmond: 72 Quadrillion (25%)

Liquir: 68 Quadrillion (25%)

Quitela: 63 Quadrillion (25%)

Chamba: 54 Quadrillion (25%)

Iwene: 48 Quadrillion (25%)

Helles: 36 Quadrillion

Mosco: 24 Quadrillion

Aruck: 12 Quadrillion

Rumsshi: 12 Quadrillion

Sidra: 10 Quadrillion

 **Angels:**

Martinu: 240 Quadrillion

Vados: 220 Quadrillion

Whis: 200 Quadrillion

Marcaritta: 160 Quadrillion

Cus: 156 Quadrillion

Sour: 132 Quadrillion

Awamo: 122 Quadrillion

Cognac: 120 Quadrillion

Campari: 112 Quadrillion

Korn: 108 Quadrillion

Cuktail: 105 Quadrillion

Majito: 102 Quadrillion

That's it.


	4. Converstation with The King & A New

**Dragon Ball Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. As I don't like Chichi. I actually thought he'd get with Bulma from watching DB, but that too was crushed.**

 **A/N:** I have a favor to ask of those following this story, well two favors really. One; For anyone who's willing to do so and wouldn't mind helping me out, I need someone good at math or likes math that can compute how strong Ssj1,2, and 3 would be if fully mastered. Each one separately please and thank you to whoever decides to help me out. I will give you credit for it and a reward. Two, it'd really help me out if someone or someones if people collaborate and work together through pms, could help me come up with a name for Goku's op ssj4 form like ultra instinct - since that's what people voted for on the my first poll - and possible a design. If that's too much, just a name is fine. Like my first request, there will also be a reward. Rewards will be posted at the end of this chapter. That is all, now on to the story.

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter, they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 4:** Conversation with the King & A New Threat Emerges

 _ **Last Time:**_

 _"He looks just like Vegeta!"_ he exclaims mentally, shocked silent and feeling nostalgic.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," the king states after a few minutes, stopping next to Tunnip. He stared Goku down, eyes locked. "Well, boy? Who are you?"

Goku blinks, shaking his head slightly, realizing they still wanted him to introduce himself. "Oh, right!" he exclaims, chuckling nervously. "My bad. Hehe. My saiyan name is Kakorot, but I prefer to go by the name my grandpa gave me, Goku. Nice to meet you. Hehe."

 **Now:**

Cabba stared at the saiyan boy, who smiled at their king without fear. Even though he had two giant spears pointed at him. He wasn't the least bit worried, not in the slightest. It amazed and confused him Just who was this saiyan boy? _"He called himself Kakorot,"_ he thought. _"That's definitely a saiyan name. Yet, he said his grandfather named him Goku and he has a tail like our ancestors used to. Just who is this boy?"_

Cabba was not the only one in his thoughts. His aunt Celleri and Tunnip were wondering the same thing. This boy stood before them with no fear or malicious intent rolling off him. Just pure calmness. It was confusing and weird. Most would be afraid right now in his current situation or planning out was to escape. He was doing neither of those.

The saiyan king, Kratos, was accessing Goku as he stared at him. As a saiyan of the royal bloodline, one of his unique abilities was the ability to sense evil intent. The darkness within another's heart. He could also read a person's mind, hear their thoughts and see their memories. With just these first two abilities, along with the inherit power he got from being apart of the royal bloodline, made him an exceptional fighter, warrior, and king. Yet...he couldn't read Goku's mind. It was shielded against him and that surprised and intrigued him. Though, he could still sense the boy's intent. It was all positive. Not even a slither of negativity within him. There was darkness in his heart, yes, but it was si mall that it barely registered to his abilities. The boy was completely innocent and pure of malicious intent. He meant them no harm whatsoever.

"Tunnip," the king addreeses. "Celleri. Lower your weapons. The boy means us no harm."

The two super elite royal guards look at their king locking eyes with him. A silent message passes between the three saiyans and the guards lower their weapons, standing up tall. Though, Celleri was not to happy about it. The glare in her eyes said as much, but she still obeyed her king. The glare in her eyes said as much, but she still obeyed her king. Once his super elites had lowered their weapons, the king refocuses his attention on Goku. Who still stands where he is without a care in the world, smiling.

"You said your name was Kakorot, correct?" Kratos asks.

Goku nods. "Yeah, that's me. Hehe." he replies. "Though, I preferred to be called Goku."

"What are you doing here?" the king continued. "How'd you get here? And where are you from?"

Goku blinks, dropping his arms and losing his smile, turning serious. The sudden change and quick change in his demeanor shocked all present, but the king, Celleri, Tunnip, and Lemogra.

"What I'm about to tell you won't be easy for you to believe, but I'm not from this universe or this timeline," he states.

 **-Elsewhere-**

A ship built for at least six people soars through space at an astounding speed. It's destination was the planet Earth. A planet once beautiful and luscious, so full of life. A vibrant world, but those times have long since passed. It was a world riddled with war and death now. Two opposing fractions, The red Ribbon Army and Pilaf Special Forces having gone into conflict with each other. A conflict over who would take control of the world. Such a conflict errupted in an all out full scale war. A war to end all wars. It left the earth scorched and devoid of most plant life, sea life and mammals. Only twenty percent of humanity remained alive, though barely. Out of that twenty percent, seven percent banded together to form: The Z Fighters Resistance Forces. They sought to stop both waring armies from completely destroying the Earth and the human race. So, far they've had little success.

Luckily, the leader of the resistance had a connection with Sadala's Defense force as she personally knew two of their members and had requested their back up and support personally. It was given immediately without hesitation. Thus, Sarada snd Maiz were on their way to their long time friend and adoptive sister. Sarada sighs, stretching as she stood up. They only left about an half an hour ago for Earth.

"Hey, nee-san. Do you think Celeste is okay?" Maiz asks, stretching.

"She better be,"Sarada states. "Or I'll kill every last one of those Red Ribbion bastards and Pilaf's army of cowards."

"I feel the same way," Maiz agrees, sighing. "I just hope she's okay."

"I do too," Sarada replies. "Still, we'll need to take care of these bastards once and for all or there will be nothing left of Earth."

"True. They've got to go."

Sarada looks towards Maiz and sees the concerned, worried look in her eyes. Sighing, she switches the spaceship to autopilot. She gets out her seat and walks over to Maiz, placing a hand on her shoulder. Maiz engages her own auto-pilot as well, turning towards her sister. Sarada smiles down at her gently.

"Hey, I know you're worried about Celeste, I am too, but you've gotta have faith in Celeste, okay? You and I both know she's stronger than she let's on. She's one of the strongest people we know. She's fine. I'm sure of it."

Maiz smiles back at her sister. "Y-yeah, you're right. She's very capable of handling herself. S-still...I can't help, but worry. She's our sister. Even if we're not related by blood."

Sarada's smile brightens and she hugs Maiz. "I feel the same way you do," she states, cupping Maiz's cheeks. "It'll be fine though. We'll get there before anything bad can happen to Celeste. I promise. We're only six months away, we'll make it."

Maiz nods, hugging Sarada back. The two stayed that way for a few minutes, taking comfort from each others embrace, before Sarada eventually pulled away.

"Now, how about we go train some, huh?" she suggests. "I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but it'll keep us busy and easy your worries. Help pass the time more."

Maiz thinks about it for a bit, before nodding. "Sure thing, sis. Let's do it," she states.

Sarada smiles happily and stands up, pulling Maiz up with her. The two walked out of the cockpit of their spaceship and to the second level of the ship, where the training room was. It looked muck like the one on Goku's ship during his trip to Namek. Sarada walked up to the control panel for the room and set it to three times Sadala's gravity, which was twenty times that of Earth's own gravity. The two felt the effects as soon as she was down and started to stretch and loosen up, before changing into more comfortable outfits.

"Ready?" Sarada asks, taking her battle stance.

Maiz does the same, nodding. "Ready," she replies.

Sarada smirks, before charging at Maiz.

 **-Universe 6 Earth-**

"Take cover!" a male soldier shouted.

 **KAABBBOOOOOMMMM!**

The soldiers all ran for cover, but made it nowhere as a giant explosion engulfed them all as well as they are they stood in. There wasn't even anytime for them to cry out in pain or fear as they were engulfed and vaporized instantly with the ground they stood on. All that was left was a giant crater where they once where. Above the crater, floating in the air were several figures all sporting the red ribbon army tag on their left shoulders. One had his arm out, hand extended towards the crater. He was smiling sadistically and maliciously in joy as he gazed down at the crater.

"Well, that takes care of those scum," he states, lowering his hand. His voice had a slight mechanical edge to it. The others with him, chuckled at what he said, taking joy in the destruction he had caused as well.

Suddenly, something shot out of the fading smoke from the explosion towards the group of red ribbon soldiers. He kneed the surprised leader in the gut and elbowed him in the back of his neck. Then , spun and kicked another across the face, sending him flying. He then tossed the leader into another soldier as the fourth charged at him. He caught the machines fist with a smirk and twisted it's arm, kicking him in the face at the same time. The leader and the the soldier he was tossed into, recover and charge their assailant. The man spins the soldier he has by the arm, batting away the two charging at him, before tossing the machine in his hold away afterwards.

The third he kicked away, came flying back at him and he met the charge head on, ducking under one of his punches and punching him in the gut. He quickly follows up with a swift uppercut to his chin and an axe hammer to his back, sending him flying into the ground. Then, dodges a punch without looking back and slammed the back of his fist into the machine's face, knocking him back. He vanishes, reappearing in front of the android and hitting him three times in the chest and gut, two in the face, and sent him flying with a knee to the face. The leader and the second appear next to him and punch him in the face, sending him flying back. They quickly follow up with a volley of ki blast being sent after the man, raining down upon him. The man stops himself from flying to far and sees the volley of ki blast heading for him. He quickly crosses his arms in front of him, shielding himself from the onslaught of ki blasts. The lasts two androids recover and join their associates, firing energy beams into the ki blast onslaught. A large explosion errupts when they do, lighting up the dull, dark sky.

The leader smirks. "That'll teach you to mess with us, Chun," he states, stopping his barrage of ki blasts. The second android follows suit.

For several seconds all is silent as the smoke from the explosion drifts away.

"Heh. Is that all you've got?" a calm, but bored voice asks from within the fading smoke.

The androids are surprised and mildly shocked as the smoke fades to reveal the man, Chun, still alive. He had his arms crossed in front of him with some cuts and bruises on him, but otherwise was uninjured. His clothes were torn, leaving half his upper body exposed diagonally. He lowered his arms, glaring at the groups of androids. The leader glares back.

"You're pretty touch for an organic," he sneers.

Chun doesn't grace them with a reply. H e lowers his arms further and vanishes. He reappears behind the leader and in front of android two, his hand against his gut. Android two looks down in shock at Chun's hand, before his whole upper body is blown to smithereens. As his lower body falls to the ground, Chun vanishes and takes out androids three and four with ease, seanding both to their soulless grave. The two explode so suddenly that the leader is further shocked and taken by surprise, getting knocked back by the explosion.

"Kaaaa... Meeeee..."

The leader growls stopping his short flight back and snarls, dispersing the explosion smoke with a large gust of wind created by his hand. "You bastard," he snarls.

"Haaaa...Meeee..."

The leader looks around and down, seeing Chun floating below him, gathering a large amount of ki in between his hands. He glares down at him, teeth bared, gathering ki in his left hand. "Damn you!" he growls, roaring. "Die!" He fires a yellow energy beam down at Chun.

"HAAA!" Chun shouts, thrusting his hand forward and firing a large blue energy beam st the android leader. The two beams collide and there's a brief power struggle before Chun's Kamehameha wave consumes the android leader's attack. The leader is overcome with disbelieving rage and fear as he futilely tried to pushed Chun's attack back as it consumed his and soon hit him. He cries out as the beam consumes him, disintegrating his body piece by piece.

"D-d-damn...y-you...h-HUMAN!" he screams as he is destroyed.

He explodes inside the Kamehameha wave, signifying his demise. Slowly, the attack stops, fading like a twinkling star. Chun let's out a calming breath as he lower's his arms. "That was for Roshi," he mutters, flying off back to the resistance base. He needed to inform Celeste that of what had happened here. Their enemies were growing even stronger than they had predicted. If help didn't arrive soon, this could pell the end for them as they knew it.

 **-Sadala Medbay-**

Goku stands their in a room full of silence. The doctors and scientists that were conscious in the medbay stared at him in utter disbelief. Cabba watches him with new awe, wonder, and shock. Celleri and Tunnip looked at each other, both skeptical of Goku's story Even though Celeri could tell she wasn't lying, his story was just too unbelievable. Lemogra had listened to Goku's story with rapid fascination and disbelief. The ide of there being multiple timelines and a saiyan child being from one was astounding. They knew of multiple universes, but the other things Goku had told them, they were not aware of. Fighting a demon, sending a rabbit to the moon, dying with his evil brother and coming back to life, a magical dragon that could grant wishes - the list went on obviously. It was all just too unbelievable. But what was the most unbelievable was that he had journeyed to the void and back. It was impossible really or it was supposed to be. Lemogra, as well as King Kratos, knew what the void was and that no normal mortal could just go there and come back - dead or alive - without the assistance of a diety. The fact the Goku stated that he did was mind boggling.

 _"...Extraodinary,"_ was all he could think clearly, a million questions flying through his head.

King Kratos walked closer up to Gou, stopping directly in front of the saiyan boy. Goku looked up at the six foot tall king of saiyans, confidently. Kratos looks down at the boy, locking eyes with him. "Your story is a little hard for us to believe, boy," Kratos states. "I'm going to need more proof then just your word."

Goku tilts his head, confused. "How am I supposed to do that?" he asks.

"OPen up your mind to me," Kratos states. "Let me look through your memories and see them for myself."

"Oh. Okay," Goku agrees without hesitation and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. Kratos's eyes glow briefly as he peers through Goku's mind, looking through all of his memories now that the shield around his mind was down. He saw Goku's earliest memory of his mother and father, one he wouldn't remember now as it was when he was just a baby. He saw Grandpa Gohan find him after he landed on Earth and all the adventures he had since he got there. All the foes he defeated and how strong he had become. The ones that got his attention the most were the biggest threats he faced. From his youth there was Demon King Piccolo and Piccolo - the namekians. For his adult life there wer: Vegeta - who he later befriended and the king realized they share a resembalance - Frieza, Cooler, the androids, Cell, Majin Buu, Super Buu, and Kid. Then, there was the ones from gis newest adventure, his return to youth. Baby after he had taken Vegeta's body, Super 17, and the shadow dragons. Especially Omega Shenron. He was a villian well beyond immesurable power for mortals to handle and yet, when the time came Goku took him down as well. Even if he di have a little help doing so from across the entire universe. It pained the king to see it all because it made him realize just how weak they all were currently - how weak he was compared to this boy and half the villains he fought. He would not stand for it.

Putting that aside though, he focused on Goku's trip to the void and he saw it. Goku had died in battle and instead of going to otherworld, by some strange twist of fate he traveled through the void. Where he would've been stuck if not for Shenron coming to retrieve him and using the last of his current power to return Goku back to Earth alive. Which, explained how Goku got out the void. Next, he witness the defeat of Omega and the purification of the dragon balls, followed by Goku and Shenron's departure from Goku's timeline and universe in theirs. Once he saw him crash on Sadala, he exited Goku's mind. He had seen all he needed to see. Celleri, Tunnip, Cabba, and Lemogra all watched as the two stood there in silence, perfectly still like thy were in some kind of a trance. They were waiting for the king to deliver his vertic on Goku. Goku opens his eyes as he feels the saiyan king leave his mind, his shield going back up. Kratos stares at Goku for abit and Goku stares back, while everyone else waits for the king to speak.

"He speaks the truth," Kratos states. "What he has told us is true. He is from another universe's alternate timelines."

Everyone relaxes, looking at Goku in awed disbelief. Lemogra now had a mllion new questions he wanted to ask the siayan boy, but his curiosity would have to wait.

"Yu came here to start over, is that correct?" Kratos asks Goku, already knowing the answer.

Goku nods. "Yes, that's right," he replies. "I could no longer remain in my own time or universe, so Shenron brought me here."

"I gathered as much from your memories, but if you wish to stay you must join Sadala's Defense force and help us defend our planet and others in need from threats."

Goku shrugs, nodding. "Okay. I'm fine with that."

"Good. Celleri! Tunnip!"

"Yes, sire?" the two chorus, standing at attention.

"Show Kakorot to the guest wing. It's where he will be staying until other arrangements can be made."

"Yes, sire."

"We'll discuss this more tomorrow," he states, turning around and walking away, his cape fluttering through the air as he did.

Celleri and Tunnip step closer to Goku, tapping their spears against the floor. "Come with us please," Tunnip states more than asks.

Goku nods and Tunnpi turns, walking out of the medbay, Celleri motions Goku to follow her. Looking confused, he shrugs and follows after her. Celleri brings up the rear as the exit the medbay. Lemogra watches as they leave, fascination sparkling in his eyes. Cabba stared mcuh in the same way, wondering how Goku's presence on Sadala and in the defense force, would change things.

 _"I have a feeling...it'll be for the better,"_ he thought, not knowing why though.

 **End.**

 **And...DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 4 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **NOTICE: I will be removing the gods and angels power levels after this chapter as the poll has been closed.**

 **Power Levels:**

Lemogra: 45 Million

Cabba: 25 Million

Tunnip: 125 Million

Celleri: 155 Million

Saiyan King: 1 Billion, 500 Million

Goku: 32 Trillion

Sarada: 20 Million

Maiz: 20 Million

Jackie Chun: 10 Million

Android Soldiers: 5 million(each)

Resistance Soldiers: 150 -350

 **A/N2:** Rewards are as follows: For option 1 of the multipliers for full mastered forms I will let the person who does it get 3 things - One: A character in the story(good or bad and any race you want.) Two: They may create an arc for this story if they so want and by that, I mean tell what villain they want in the story when, how and why and I'll do my best to make it happen. Three: A free fanfic request, no matter hat it is I'll do it to the best of my ability as long as I know whatever show, movie, anime, cartoon etc. it's about. That is all. For option 2 of Goku's new form name and possible design the rewards are, Two characters into the story of the persons choosing (ocs) and if design description is included as well, then I'll let them decide how he achieves said form as well as which villain from super they wish for him to fight. That is all.

 **Gods of Destruction:**

Gene: 163 Quadrillion (25%)

Beerus: 125 Quadrillion (25%)

Belmond: 72 Quadrillion (25%)

Liquir: 68 Quadrillion (25%)

Quitela: 63 Quadrillion (25%)

Chamba: 54 Quadrillion (25%)

Iwene: 48 Quadrillion (25%)

Helles: 36 Quadrillion

Mosco: 24 Quadrillion

Aruck: 12 Quadrillion

Rumsshi: 12 Quadrillion

Sidra: 10 Quadrillion

 **Angels:**

Martinu: 240 Quadrillion

Vados: 220 Quadrillion

Whis: 200 Quadrillion

Marcaritta: 160 Quadrillion

Cus: 156 Quadrillion

Sour: 132 Quadrillion

Awamo: 122 Quadrillion

Cognac: 120 Quadrillion

Campari: 112 Quadrillion

Korn: 108 Quadrillion

Cuktail: 105 Quadrillion

Majito: 102 Quadrillion

That's it.


	5. Join the Defence Force Goku! Pilaf's N

**Dragon Ball Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. As I don't like Chichi. I actually thought he'd get with Bulma from watching DB, but that too was crushed.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank Silent Reader 6100 for the idea for Goku's OP form like Ultra Instinct. It was good and simple, so I think I'll be going with that. Thank you. I wanted to pm you and say it, but couldn't so I did it here. Hehe. So, that just leaves the mastered multipliers for Super Saiyan 1,2, and 3. Also, let me know if you want the reward or not Silent Reader 6100 or something. There's also a poll on my profile. Please vote on it. Now, onto the story.**

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter, they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 5:** Join the Defense Force Goku!; Pilaf's new trump Card.

Celleri and Tunnip walked through the place hallways, heading towards the guest wing. They had been told by their King to retrieve the Saiyan named Kakorot from his room and bring him to the throne room. He wanted to discuss the rest of Goku's terms and plans for his new life on Sadala. As they walked through the palace to the guest wing, every saiyan they passed stepped out of their way politely without being told and bowed to them. They nodded to them and smiled politely, and the others stood and moved on. The walk to the guest wing was relatively short and quick. On the way there, Celleri was uneasy still about Goku. It wasn't that she didn't trust the king - her brother - or her own royal abilities, that was far from it. Goku's sheer amount of power made her nervous, not that she'd ever admit that. She didn't like someone that strong residing so close to her brother. He could easily wipe him and the ret of them out if he wanted to. And there was no way of knowing if he'd change his mind or if he was immune to being controlled. neither were certain and that didn't sit well with her. Not one bit. In either case, she realized one thing for certain from all this - she would have to get stronger, much strong. So would Tunnip and her brother. It was time to start training again more seriously.

Unbeknownst to her, Tunnip felt somewhat the same way. Having felt Goku's power, she feared others other there possibly being as strong as him and what would happen if they decided to attack Sadala. No one would be safe. Sure, the had the saiyan boy Goku on their side, but they couldn't just rely on him for perfection. That wasn't who any of them were, especially their king. So, that left the most obvious choice and only option, train harder and get stronger. They may not like it much, but the boy's appearance showed them just how weak they still were and how strong they could become. It was something to strive for to help them protect their planet, their people and allies better. Thinking that, made it a very easy pill for her to swallow, though she doubted Celleri would see that way. She chuckles at that thought.

Celleri looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "What's got you in high spirits?" she asks.

Tunnip shakes her head. "Nothing. Just excited and thought of something funny is all," she replies.

"Uh-huh," Celleri says, giving her a suspicious look.

Tunnip ignores her as the walk down the guest wing to the room Goku was staying in. The guest wing had a total of fourteen rooms and Goku was in room seven. Tunnip knocks on the door to be polite, stepping back a bit.

"Kakorot," Celleri calls out. "The king has requested that you come to the throne room immediately."

They wait for a bit, but there is no reply. Celleri looks at Tunnip and knocks on the door again.

"Goku," Tunnip tries this time. "Our king request that you come to the throne room to finish your discussion from yesterday."

Still there was no reply.

"Maybe he's still asleep," Tunnip suggest.

Celleri says nothing and just opens the door, not feeling very patient today. The door swings open and the room lights up, clearly showing that Goku was not in his room. The two stare into the room surprised for a few seconds, before Celleri starts glaring into the room.

"If he's not here," she states, agitated. "Then where the hell is he?!"

 **-With Goku-**

Goku had woken up early, hunger and had went looking for the kitchen to get some food. Thanks to a few kind saiyans he passed while looking around giving him directions, he had found the palace's dining room and kitchen. Which is were he was currently, scarfing down plate after plate's of food. The cooks for the palace were used to the appetite of saiyans, but still seeing a boy Goku's size eat for at least three grown saiyan men took them by surprise. After eating his fiftieth plate of food and drinking his twelfth glass of juice, he burped, platting his stomach and chuckles, licking his lips.

"Man, that hit the spot," he states happily. "Thanks for the food you guys."

"N-no...problem," cook 1 states.

"It was our pleasure," cook 2 adds.

Goku chuckles and hops off his seat, flips in the air and lands on his feet, stretching. He sighs contently, before stacking all of the dishes he made and carrying them into the kitchen for the cooks. This surprised them as few saiyans actually did this. Either because they were busy or the cooks denied the offer. Goku moved before they even could do that or get them themselves. He chuckled at their shocked expressions and waved goodbye as he strolled out of the dining room. _"Hmmm...what should I do now?"_ he thought, walking down the hallway. _"I guess I could go train. They should have somewhere safe for me to test myself without hurting people like yesterday. I'll have too see if they do."_

As Goku walked down the hallway, he walked passed Cabba who was on his way to re-do the recruits assessment test from yesterday. He stopped, blinking as he saw Goku walk by him and turns to make sure he's seeing right. Sure enough, he saw Goku walking away from him, lost in thought with his arms crossed behind his head. _"W-what is Goku-san doing here?"_ Cabba wondered. _"Uncle wanted to talk with him today."_ Cabb quickly walks to catch up to Goku and grabs his shoulder.

"Goku-san," he says.

Goku blinks and turns slightly to Cabba. "Uh," he says. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. Do you need something?"

Cabba shakes his head. "No, Goku-san. I'm just curious why you were hwer," Cabba replies. "Our King wanted to finish talking to you today. I thought you'd be doing so right now."

Goku blinks. "Oh, he does? I know he said we'd talk more today, but I didn't think it'd be so early. I got hunger and went to get some food from the kitchen. I was going to go training right now, but I guess I should go talk to your king first."

"That would be a wise course of action, Goku-san."

"Hehe. Okay.. Mind showing me the way there?"

"Not at all. Follow me."

"Great!"

The two resume walking, not noticing the curious stares they were receiving from the passing saiyans. They all wondered who Goku was and where'd he come from. They had never seen him before, especially with Cabba-sama.

"By the way, what's your name?" Goku asks as they walked.

"Oh right, we haven't properly met. My name is Cabba, Goku-san. I'm the one who brought you here yesterday," Cabba replies.

Goku blinks and smiles. "Oh, so that was you?! Thanks for that. Hehe. You saved me a lot of trouble for when I work up."

"No problem, Goku-san."

The two fall back into a calm silence as the walk to the throne room. The trip to the throne room doesn't take very long and they arrive their within fifteen minutes. Cabba noticed that his aunt and Tunnip weren't at the door, but figured they were either in the throne room with his uncle or had went to get Goku. If the lateral was the case, Cabba knew his aunt would not be happy discovering Goku missing. He shivered just thinking about how angry she could get. He hoped Goku wasn't on the receiving end of one of his aunts temper moments, she was down right scary when she had those. Keeping that in mind as he knocked on the throne room doors and stepped back, Cabba really hoped his aunt hadn't gone to retrieve Goku yet. For both their sakes.

"Enter," the voice of his uncle answered several moments after he knocked on the door.

Cabba pushed the left door open, walking into the room. He saw his aunt Celleri, Tunnip, and uncle standing together. He sighed internally in relief, believing she had not yet gone to retrieve Goku. That is until she saw her glaring past him. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know who she was glaring at. It was obvious and even though it wasn't directed at him, Cabba still felt a shiver travel down his spine. _"Goku-san...I do not evny you right now,"_ he thought, watching Goku walk pass him into the throne room. He closed the door following after Goku. He kneels in front of his uncle and king, while Goku stood there. The twelve elite guards in the room found it insulting and disrespectful when Goku did not bow and kneel before their king. But they said nothing as the king and his royal guards could take care of the matter themselves. For several moments all is silent as Celleri glares at Goku, Cabba kneels with his head bowed, Tunnip waits to see what will happen and Kratos stares at Goku with a blank, but serious expression. Goku looks back calmly at them all, waiting for Kratos to address him. Finally, it's Celleri who speaks first.

"Where were you earlier?" she asked Goku sternly. "We were sent to retrieve you from your room earlier, but you were not there."

"I went to get something to eat," Goku replies. "I woke up early and was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to get some food. I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me so early. If I had known that, I'd have waited. Sorry about that. Hehe."

"I see," Kratos cuts in. "Very well, I hope that they served you well.'

Goku nods and smiles. "It was great."

"Good. Now, that we know where you were and you're here, we can discuss what I want from you as long as you remain on Sadala."

Goku turns serious at the king's words, nodding once. The sudden change in his demeanor through the twelve guards for a loop. They couldn't understand how a kid could be so serious so fast. It was unnerving to be honest. Celleri and Tunnip were still surprised by it as well, but King Kratos was barely phased.

"You may rise now, Cabba," Kratos states.

Cabba rises quickly, flushing a bit and Celleri actually chuckles quietly. "Y-yes, sire," he says.

"Now, as for the terms of your stay here Kakorot, you already know I want you to join Sadala's defense force and help protect our planet and our allies. That hasn't changed. But I also want you help train the new recruits and protect my nephew whenever he needs it."

"Uncle!" Cabba exclaimed, blushing. Celleri and Tunnip were surprised that their king would ask something so personal blatantly like that with someone he just met yesterday. It made them wonder what exactly did he see in Goku's memeories that left such an effect on him.

Goku looked back at Cabba and back to Kratos. "Sure thing. I'm fine with that," he states, smiling. 'I owe him one after all. Hehe."

Kratos nods. "Good. And lastly, I will need you to cooperate with our medical examiner so he can add you to Sadala's records and find out your secondary gender."

Goku tilted his head at that one. "S-secondary gender?" he asked. "What's that? I don't understand."

Cabba looked at Goku in surprise. He got that Goku was from another universe entirely as well as a different timeline of said universe, but he didn't think saiyans there were that different from saiyans here on Sadala. Celleri and Tunnip are intrigued by his statement, making them wonder how different saiyans were in another universe from them. Kratos was not surprised by this.

"I see," he says. "From your memories, it is unclear if the saiyans of your universe had a second gender or not. Your memories show no signs of such with the limited amount of saiyans you interacted with or from when you were born as you were raised on Earth. Though, it is possible that you may have one or not. Either from your universe or ours. As you could no longer exsit in your own universe, thus your DNA could've been altered a bit when you came back from the void or arrived in our universe. I want to see if it has and if you do have a second gender, I want to know what it is. It'll help us decide further courses of actions for you, such as where you will live."

Goku nods. "Uhh...okay. I think I understand what you're saying. But what's a second gender? I've never heard of it before."

"A secondary gender is a sub gender that presents after your first one. As being male or female is your first or primary gender you are born as, secondary gender is more a class that comes later in life with added characteristics to your primary gender. This usually takes place between the ages sixteen to twenty-one. Presentation is very noticeable by a heat or rut - both of which I will not explain, I'll leave that to our medical examiner. When you present, you will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Those are the primary three classes of presentation and each come with their own changes. There is a four class of presentation, but that is very rare and mostly appears in females, so we're not expecting that as a presentation for you."

"Oh, okay. I think I understand it. Anything else?"

"One last thing. While your memories show your trust worthiness, I will need to evaluate you for a certain time until you prove your loyalty fully to Sadala. As such, Celleri and Tunnip will be your guard detail to keep an eye on you. They will escort you to were you want to go and you may not go anywhere without them. Is that understood?"

Goku untilts his head, so serious again. "I understand," he states.

"Good. Now, Tunnip and Celleri will escort you to our head medical examiner for your check-up. Afterwards, you will meet up with Cabba so he may introduce you to our defense force."

Goku nods in understanding, mimicking Cabba slightly and bows a bit, lowering his head before standing up straight once more. Kratos nods back, satisfied with Goku's show of respect and his willingness to comply with his demands. "Then, this meeting is adjourned. You're all dismissed."

Cabba, Celleri, and Tunnip bow. "Yes, sire," they state in unison and stand up again.

Cabba turns towards the rone doors, stopping at them. Turning around, he waves at Goku. "See you later, Goku-san," he syas and exits the thrown room. Goku smiles and waves back, turning to Celleri and Tunnip.

"Follow us," Celleri says walking ahead of Goku.

Goku tilted his head at her back. 'I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much," he says, walking after her.

Tunnip chuckles, following the two. "She's just grouchy and is a very cautious person. You being here doesn't sit entirely well with her. It's nothing personal," she says.

"Oh. Okay."

Kratos watches them all leave, leaning back in his throne. _"Hopefully, I do not come to regret this decision,"_ he thinks. _"We'll need this boy's - Kakorot's - strength in the near future. My brother's return in drawing near and I fear none of us will be ready by the time he arrives."_

 **-Un.6 Earth-**

On the dark and blacken planet, there were few spots that remain unscathed, untouched by the war on Earth - surprisingly. One such place was Emperor Pilaf's castle and twenty feet of his land. It was shielded by a force field, created by his demonic energy. For you see, Pilaf was the son of a makyan - a now extinct race except for him. His father was name named Garlic Jr. He was an evil Makyan who came to earth looking to enslave everyone and rule the world. He met opposition of a suprisng kind in the resistance of the Red Ribbon Army - who refused to bow down to some alien invader. Much less let him take over a planet that was rightfully there's to rule. So, they waged war against him and failed. He was the reason they moved forward with their early plans of creating artificial machine live. All in an effort to defeat and kill him. Over a hundred attempts and they failed, leaving Pilaf to reign over the earth as he pleased. In his time ruling the planet with an iron fist, he fail for a women of unknown origin, She was beautiful and magstic - a diamond. He desired her and took her against her will. In doing so, he lead to his own down fall. The woman that he had assaulted was a banished demon with the powers of a god. She slaughtered him after he raped her and gave birth to his spawn, leaving it to fend for itself. She also cursed the human race to fall to ruin from their own greed and desires. Ten years later, the war to end all wars began and the world was never the same.

Pilaf sits in his chambers, meditating. He was a little blue male that was all of four feet tall when standing and had pointy ears. Beside him stood his right hands and most trusted guards, Shu and Mai. Shu was a seven foot tall, anthromorphic Shiba-inu dog. His fur is a ginger color covering his entire body and with a tan face and paws. He wears a ninja outfit consisting of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath it, purple _hakama_ pants, a pale blue or white sash, black _tabi_ socks, and straw _waraji_ sandals. Strapped to his back is a _wakizashi_ , a japanese short sword. He was fairly muscular and had a bland expression on his face like he was always serious. Mai was a fairly tall woman, about six foot and two inches tall to be exact. She has blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She's wearing teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. The look on her face is one of boredom as she applies red lipstick to her lips, waiting for her boss to finish his meditation. For you see, Pilaf was trying to tap into more of his demonic power.

He's always been able to wield some of it, but not the full extent. It was like there was a block – a wall – in front of his powers, denying him access to them. He had no such problem with his makyan abilities. Those he could wield and tap into with no problem and they made him a force to be reckoned with. But he knew with how strong each new creation of the red ribbon army made was becoming, he would need more power. His full power. And he'll only have that by fully unlocking his demonic abilities. Before he was fine with waiting, letting the output of how much of his demonic power he could use increase at its own pace, but now there was no time for waiting. His patience had worn thin and he was out of time. He needed his power and he wanted now!

A voice chuckled, echoing throughout the chamber room, cutting through the silence. Pilaf's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, while Shu and Mai got into protective stances in front of their emperor. There's another chuckle, sounding more feminine as it resonates in the chamber. Shu reaches for his sword, grabbing the handle and bending his leg. He was ready to attack at any moment when the intruder shows themselves. Mai seemed relaxed even in her protective stance, but just meant she was at her most deadly. Ready to strike down whoever she saw as a threat to her boss.

"Hmmm…ssssoooo loooyyaaallll theeeyyyy arreeee..." an eerie feminine voice echoes. " Tooooo oooonnneeeee sssssoooo powweeerrrrrr hungggrrrryyyyyyy~ Interesting~"

Pilaf stood up, his aura flaring as he released his power. "Who are you?" he demands to the voice. "Another assassin from the red ribbon army, come to try an take me on? It'll be the last thing you ever do."

There was a pause of silence, before the room was filled with chilling laughter. It mad all three pilaf members shiver, but they held their ground. Even with the ominous feeling of certain death filling the room and nagging at their senses. They would not run from any enemy. Ever.

"My dear child~ If I wanted to kill you~ " the voice is suddenly behind pilaf, whispering into his ear. "I would've done it the day you were born."

Shu and Mai vanished from their spots appearing behind their boss and struck at the 'person' behind their emperor. Only for it to turn out, there was no one there. At least not a person. Behind their lord stood a five foot and six inch tall shadow. The shadow was feminine in shape just like its voice. The odd thing was that its eyes, were a vibrant violet just like the emperor's. The shadow chuckled as Shu's sword and Mai's hand passed through her harmlessly as Pilaf turn to face her.

"Such loyalty~" she mutters, chuckling. "Such devotion without fear. So rare now these days."

Pilaf turned around to face the shadow, calmly. "Would I be correct in assuming you're the woman who gave birth to me?" he asks bluntly, emotionlessly.

The shadow chuckles. "So cold~" she purrs. "You must really resent me then. Huh, my son?"

Pilaf glared at the shadow, his fear turning to anger and his aura flaring. "You have no right to call me that," he states.

She chuckled once more. "Oh, I don't do I?" she asks, smiling. Suddenly, her smile vanishes and Shu and Mai are sent flying across the room. The two slammed into the walls and are pinned their by shadows, spider-wed cracks forming from their point of impact. Pilaf is snatched up by his throat and lifted into the air. He stared at his mother's shadow form unimpressed and calm. She glared at him. "I carried your sorry ass for nine months against my will after your bastard father raped me," she states. "He paid for his arrogance with his life. His immortality could not protect him from me and neither can your partial immortality protect you, boy. I gave you life and I can easily snuff it out as well."

"Then why don't you? That is what you came to do after all, isn't it?' he demands. "Tired of sitting back and watching me survive through this hell you created?"

She smirks. "Hell I created? I did no such thing. I just stroked the flames of hatred and greed that were already there and watched it flourish. After all, mortals are selfish and greedy creatures by nature. This war was bound to happen. I just speed up the due date of humanity's extinction. Nothing major."

Pilaf snarled at her. 'Nothing major?" he mutters. "Nothing Major?! You help turn my home into a place brittled from war and hate. You abandoned me here to die! Left me to fend for myself! You bitch!"

Pilaf is slammed into the ground, cracking it and dazing him as well as knocking all the wind out his lungs. His mother glares at him as she tightens her grip on his throat. Shu and Mai see this and try to break the hold of her shadows. In response, she squeezes them tighter as well.

"Stay put," she hisses at them and focuses on her son. "I let you live is what I did," she tells him. "By law and my instincts, I should've killed you the moment you were born as the child of one who was not my mate and forced himself on me. By all rights, you shouldn't be alive right now. But I took pity on you and let you live. I had hoped you turn out different from your father, but you're almost a carbon copy of him. Arrogant, greed, power hungry and merciless. The only thing you possess that he didn't is the ability to care for others, shown by those three lieutenants you favor and your guards I have pinned against the wall." She squeezes Shu and Mai harder, making Shu hiss and Mai groan. Pilaf glares at her even though he realizes how outmatched they all are. "And yet, you desire to rule – for power is still your strongest quality. Just like your father. Pity. I had hoped for more."

"S-sorry to disappoint," he grounds out, barely above a whisper. "But I don't give tow shits. You left me in a warzone world, what did you expect to happen? That I'd be all sunshine and rainbows?"

She doesn't answer him, but lets him go and stands back up. Pilaf chokes, gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. "I suppose your right about that one," she states, shrugging. 'But we've gotten off topic here." Her shadows, release Shu and Mai, letting them fall to the ground. The two landing in kneeling positions, regaining the bearings and breath. "I only came here for one reason and one reason only – to offer you a deal."

Pilaf stands slowly, weary of his mother. "What type of deal?" he asks.

She smirks nefariously. "The block you feel on you demonic power? I put it there," she tells him. "I'm offering to remove it."

His eyes narrow at her. "Oh really? What's the catch? What do you want in return?"

"Oh, that's simple~ I want your soul. When you die I want your soul. Yours and whoever you decide to touch with your power."

"Yeah, I pass. Thanks for the offer 'mother', but I think I'll get rid of it on my own. I've been doing fine so far."

"That's because I let you. I let you tap into a certain amount of your power and all you ever would've been able to get yourself is about fifteen percent of it. I made sure of that."

Pilaf was enraged and it showed in his eyes. "You despise that much that you rob me of a part of myself?!"

"You shouldn't exist. It's that simple. That part of you was mine and I lost it giving birth to you. I've got it back no, but the fact of the matter is, it was never yours to begin with and I wanted no part of myself connected with you."

"Then, why let me tap into it at all?!"

"Because…I realized it would hurt you. When you felt like you were missing part of yourself and couldn't explain why, only to discover it years later – you were ecstatic. _I could feel it~_ And when you couldn't get more of it, when you were still denied~ I felt your anger, your despair. It was satisfying. "

Pilaf snarled. "If my suffering and pain amuses you so much, why would you remove the block now?! Just what are you planning?!"

She giggles. "Because you've earned it," she states, shrugging. "You may be greedy and power hungry, but as I said earlier you care for those close to you. That is the only reason I'm willing to remove the block I put on you. Well, that and I want you to owe me."

Pilaf falls silent for a bit. He was weighing his options. On one hand he had the Red Ribbon Army to deal with and he knew at some point they'd create an android strong enough to take him out. As strong as he was right now, it was nothing compared to how strong he could be with his true power unleashed. Which is what his so-called 'mother' was offering him. But there was the problem on the other hand. His mother was a scorned demon, raped by his father. Because of this and the fact that she let him live, she could not find her mate. She hated his being, his very existence and enjoyed his pain and suffering. He didn't know her, but he knew he couldn't trust her. For she had no love in her heart for him of any kind. Still, she was offering him the power to protect those close to him that he cared about as well as take over the world. It was too good to pass up.

 _"The devil you know who gave birth to you and wants you to suffer for her pain or the devil that wants to kill you,"_ he thought. The decision was obvious, but he didn't like it.

Mai looked at her emperor – no, her friend with sad eyes. She couldn't possibly understand what he was going through faced with a decision like this – from the one who gave birth to you. The only parent he had left alive, who had killed his other parent and left him to suffer after he was born. She had abandoned him and left him to fend for himself in spiraling world of war. And now she was back, offering him something he had wanted since he was sixteen – something she had denied him. With that offer came the power to crush his enemies underneath him as well as protect those he held dear. As an orphan, Mai couldn't fully understand what he was going through right then and there, but she did and could understand his hunger for power as well as his need to protect those he held close. Those were feelings she knew all too well herself. It's how she felt for Pilaf and Shu. _"Sire,"_ she thought. _"Whatever you choose….I will follow you no matter what. We're in the together, until the end. Whatever may come."_

Shu was thinking along the same lines. He'd follow his lord and friend where whatever choice he made leads him. Pilaf had saved his life and took him in when he was beaten and left for dead on the battlefield. He owed him so much and he'd gladly repay him with his life. His lord meant that much to him.

Pilaf sighs. "And all you want is my soul, right?"

"Yours and whoever else you touch with your power," she replies. "Oh! And one more thing? I want that bastard scientist and his brother's heads on a platter."

Pilaf blinks in surprise, before smiling wickedly. 'Those two old bastards? I'd gladly deliver them to you," he states. "Any particular reason why you want them dead?"

His mother glares, her teeth grinding together as the room temperature suddenly drops and a wave of killing intent fills the room. Shu and Mai actually flinched from the feeling of he murderous intent and couldn't move. Pilaf shivered. "They're the reason your father was able to catch me. They thought I'd be enough to distract them while they tried to kill him, not knowing he was immortal. As such, they've earned more of my hatred than even him and I wish for them to perish painfully," she snarls, her voice full of venom and hatred.

"That can be arranged~" Pilaf states.

"Good," his mother replies, forcing herself to calm down. As she does so, all three Pilaf members relax as much as they could. "So, do we have a deal?" she asks, sticking out her hand.

Pilaf hesitates, before reaching out and grabbing her hand – finding that it was actually solid when he did so. "We have a deal," he states.

She smiles, her eyes glowing a deep dark purple. Pilaf hisses as he feels a sharp pain go through his hands. Looking down at his hand, he can see a blood red light radiating from in between were his and his mother's hands touched. The light traveled through the palm of his hand, through his veins, making them glow red as well. He could feel the heat coursing through him as it moved through him. When it reached his shoulder it turned blue and purple, spreading faster through him. Then, it hit his heart. Pilaf gasps as he lost his breath for a moment, before he let out an agonizing scream, falling to his knees. Still his mother didn't let go of his hand.

Shu and Mai, who had both been watching the entire time, gasped with him – their eyes going wide with fright. 'Sire!" they both cried out, leaping to their feet. They tried to move closer to Pilaf, wanting to be at his side, but found they couldn't move closer.

"Don't interrupt," his mother told them coldly.

Mai grinted her teeth, glaring at her. "You're hurting him!" she shouted.

His mother gave her a brief side glance, before focusing back on Pilaf. "Pain is to be expected. He'll be fine." She states.

Shu snarls at her, struggling to move harder. He couldn't bear to hear his sire crying out in so much pain. Mai had tears in her eyes, glaring heatedly at her sire's mother. She ignored both their gazes on her and her offspring, watching as the glowing – her power – wrapped around his heart and reached his brain, doing the same. His screams grew louder and she smiled, taking pleasure from his pain. Several minutes passed pf Pilaf screaming in agony, before he suddenly stopped and his mother let go of his hand, letting him fall onto the floor. She watches as his power swirls within him, spreading through him like wildfire and she smiles, turning away from him.

"It is done," she states. "He will wake soon with his power fully unleashed. Though, I cannot say if he'll be fully aware when he wakes as his own power may consume him. Kukukuku. So, I suggest you keep an eye on him. Goodbye…..for now."

His mother melts into the ground and finally, Shu and Mai can move once more. They immediately race to their sire's side, checking his pulse. He was alive, but out cold and he felt like he had a very high fever. _"Pilaf,"_ they both thought worried as the stared down at their lord.

 **-Sadala's Examination room-**

"No way!" Goku cried out, hiding behind a desk across the room. "I refuse! I hate needles!"

Celleri and Tunnip stood off to the side of the medical examiner's room, watching Goku act like an actual child. Celleri couldn't help but sweatdrop at the fact that the strongest person on Sadala currently was afraid of needles. It was surprising and stupid. Tunnip found it funny and was trying to refrain from laughing out loud at Goku. The medical examiner, who looked oddly like a younger version of Nappa with hair and less bocky, sighs as he watches Goku hide from him. He had no problem with Goku for the entire examine until he got to needing to take some blood samples to determine that Goku was fully a hundred percent healthy and perfectly okay. That's when things went downhill. As soon as Goku saw the needle, he bolted away from him and to the opposite side of the room. It had taken the other three saiyans off guard and they were left dumbfounded for several seconds, just blinking at him. When the shock wore off, Gurins – the examiner – tried to find out what was wrong with Goku. Discovering that the boy both feared and hated needles was a shocking surprise.

Gurins sighs. "Goku-san, will you please stop hiding behind my desk and come over here already," he asks. "Honestly, I'm just taking some blood and it'll be quick and painless for you. I don't see what the big deal is." Gurins huffs.

Goku adamantly shakes his head. "No! No way!" he states. "I hate needles!"

Gurins pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs once more, turning towards Tunnip and Celleri. "Can I get some help over here?" he asks.

Celleri raises an eyebrow at him. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's stronger than both Celleri and I combined. What makes you think we can get him to let you do what you gotta do?"

"I dunno. But I'd like to finish up here soon. I have someone else I need to treat."

Tunnip looks at Gurins. "Oh? Who? I thought you were free today."

"Fasha was brought in again. Her fevers returned with a vengeance and her mother fears for her greatly. She came to me for help, but I was already scheduled to examine Goku-san here. So, I sent her to Lemogra to take care of while I was busy here."

Tunnip and Celleri look at each other, then back at Gurins. Tunnip had a sad look in her eyes. "I see," she states. "In that case…"she turns to Goku. "Goku-san…"

Goku cuts her off. "I understand," he says, having stepped from behind the desk. He was serious all of a sudden like back in the throne room. "I'll do it, but….I wish to go see the saiyan you're talking about afterwards. I believe I can help." He walks over to Gurins and sits on the examine table, holding out his right arm.

Gurins blinks a lttle surprised, but decides not to question and wipes Goku's arm, before putting the needle in his vein. Goku flinches slightly and shivers, buit doesn't pull away. Gurins is grateful for that. "If I may, why the sudden change in demeanor?" he asks Goku as he switches to the second vial.

"I don't want someone else to suffer because I'm holding you up," Goku answers.

"I see," Gurins says, finishing with the second vial, cleaning up Goku's arm. "There done."

Goku smiles and hops off the table. "So, are we going now?"

"What exactly do you think you can do for Fasha?" Tunnip asks.

Goku looks at her. "I don't know, exactly. But I've just got this gut feeling I can help her and my gut is usually right a lot. So, I wanna help."

"That's it? Just a gut feeling?" Celleri asks. "We're gonna need more than that."

"Well, that's all I've got. You're just gonna have to trust me on this."

Gurins steps forward, having put Goku's blood up for testing later. "Actually, I still have to test you for your dynamic, but I do wish to check up on Fasha real quick. So, I suggest we get a move on," he syas, walking out the room. Goku smiles and follows after him. Celleri sighs, rubbing her forehead as Tunnip and she followed after the two. The walk to the medical center or medbay wasn't a long one and they all arrived there in less than ten minutes. The scientists all aused as the saw Goku enter with Gurins, Celleri and Tunnip. The all remember the feel of Goku's power very vividly and seeing him in the medbay again put them slightly on edge. Goku didn't really notice as he could feel a weakening ki as soon as he entered the medbay. He was busy searching for the said ki while he was stared at. Gurins noticed the stares and gives all the scientists a pointed looked, making them jumped and quickly go back to work. He turns towards Tunnip and Celleri, only to find Goku gone. The two super elites notice this as well and all three spot him walking towards a room in the back.

"Hey!" one scientist shouts. "You can't go back there!"

Goku doesn't hear him as he continues forward. The scientist doesn't know what to do as he was not willing to confront Goku after feeling his power before. Luckily, he wouldn't and didn't have to.

"Don't worry about him," Gurins tells the scientist as he walks pass with Celleri and Tunnip. 'He's with me."

The scientist blinks in surprise. "Y-yes, sir," he replies and goes back to work.

The three saiyans continue forward, following Goku. They watch as Goku stops at the third care room and just stands there for a bit, before opening the door. Inside the room is Lemogra testing a young saiyan girl's vitals. The saiyan girl was hooked up to a monitor and two other machines with a face mask on her face. She was slightly flush and visibly sweating as she breath raggedly and fast, her face was scrunched up a bit like she was in pain. On her right side was a young saiyan woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties and was about five feet and six inches tall and had a slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. She had a worried look on her face as she held her daughter's hand. Goku walks into the room, drawing attention to himself.

"Who are you?" the mother asks, standing up. "You shouldn't be here."

"My name is Goku. I'm here to help," Goku states, walking closer to the bed.

Gine cuts him off, stepping in front of him as Lemogra turns around surprised. "I don't know who you are and I don't care right now. Please leave," the mother states. "I don't want my daughter being disturbed from her rest. She's very sick and needs to rest."

"Goku," Lemogra mutters. "What are you doing here?"

Gine looks at him. "You know this kid, Lemogra?"

"Yes, he's a new resident on Sadala. It's complicated and a long story."

"Well, you can tell me all about it another time, then," she states, focusing on Goku again. "But I have to ask that you please leave, Goku-san. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I don't think you can."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Gurins says as he enters the room with Tunnip and Celleri behind him.

Lemogra nd Gine look towards Gurins and bowing slightly seeing him with the king's elite royal guards.

"M-master Gurins," Lemogra states. "I didn't expect you for at least another half an hour."

"At ease Lemogra, I told I'm not one for formalities. Just call me Gurins," Gurins states. "And normally, you'd be right Lem, but our new resident here was adamant that we come here before finishing his exam. Said he could help young Fasha here. And I wanted to see how she was doing as well, so we came here first.'

"I-I see." Lemogra states. "D-do you actually think he can help?"

Gurins shrugs, but smirks. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

While they all talked, Goku moved closer to the bed, around Gine. Gine tried grabbing him but he just stepped out of her reach, taking the spot near the bed where she once was. He looked down at Fasha taking in her sickly appearance once more. Gine was telling him to step away from her daughter, but he couldn't hear her as he was in his own world. Goku suddenly raises a hand towards Fasha his ki spiking as his power rose. Everyone froze from the sheer power he gave off and Lemogra and Gurins watched intrigued. Gine assumed the worse and tried to attack Goku, he looked at her and she froze once more. Then, he turned his focus back onto Fasha and his ki started following from him into her as he gave her some of his power, helping her condition improve rapidly. Everyone watch in surprise or shock or a mix of both as Fasha started to look healthier. White aura outlined her body, shining off of her body. Goku sighs, smiling slightly as he watches her get better, but knew she would need more than just his power to strength her, so he pushed deeper – pulling at the feeling nagging him from deep inside. Suddenly, the pressure from his power vanished and everyone could move again. Goku's aura turned green as he gave more of his power to Fasha and his eyes flashed red briefly. The machines monitoring her started beeping like crazy as his power washed over them.

"What's he doing?" Gine muttered out loud.

"I don't know," Gurins states, astonished.

Goku sighs and stops giving Fasha his power as he feels her stabilize and become stronger. He lowers his hand and powers down, turning towards Gine. "Sorry for scaring you like that earlier," he says. "I just didn't want you getting in the way, but I'm done now and your daughter should be just fine."

Gine blinked at him. "W-what d-did….what did you do?" she asks,

Goku smiles. "I healed her."

"Y-you did?"

"You did what?" Celleri asks.

Goku titled his head. "I healed her using my ki." He explains. "I used it to restore her strength, before healing her. She's all better now."

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that?" Gurins asks.

Goku nods, smiling. "Yup! I am. You can check her though if it'll make you feel better."

"No offence to you, Goku-san, but I'd feel better if I'd verified what you're telling us myself."

Goku shrugs. "Okay."

Gurins nods. "Lemogra, help me check her vitals," he orders, going into professional mode.

Lemogra nods, doing the same. "Yes, sir."

Goku steps away from the bed, making way for the two doctors to move forward. Gurins and Lemogra went over Fasha's vitals and checked her for any signs of her earlier condition. As they did, Goku moved further back, watching with Gine, Celleri, and Tunnip. Gine watched with baited breath, hoping against all odds that what Goku had told her was true. That he had healed her little girl. Tunnip hoped that Goku dis as he said he did. She didn't think he was lying, but he could be wrong. Celleri could tell that Goku wasn't lying and was confident he had done as he said he did. Her eyes narrow as she focuses on Fasha as the young girl is checked over by Gurins and Lemogra checked her over. _"We'll see,"_ she thinks. The two medical examiners slash scientists check over the little girl several times four half an hour, comparing notes and observing her condition. Then, they took another half an hour to triple check everything. So, an hour later Gine was extremely nervous, but hid it well as she waited for the verdict on her daughter's condtion. Tunnip and Celleri were a little anxious as well, waiting. Goku was still entirely calm and confident in his skills as the two doctors turned towards the four saiyans.

"Well, is she going to be okay?" Gine immediately asks worriedly.

"Your daughter is fine, Gine," Gurins states. "In fact, she's better than fine. Form what our readings show and what we've observed, she's made a full recovery. It would appear that Goku here has done exactly as he said…he healed her completely. It's astonishing."

Gine is shocked for several seconds, before tears fill her eyes and she covers her mouth. Turning to Goku, she grabs him suddenly and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, sobbing against him. Goku blinks confused, but hugs her back, rubbing her back. Tunnip and Celleri are both relieved and shocked by Gurins statement. It made them wonder just what else Goku could do. Lemogra smiled at the sight of Gine unable to contain her happiness. He was happy that everything had turned out for the better, but witnessing Goku do something so extraordinary only increased his interest in the saiyan boy. Gurins was likewise interested in the boy as well.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Gine mumbled against Goku as she hugged him.

Goku smiled. "No problem. I'm happy I could help," he replies.

Gine pulled back, give Goku a happy but teary smile. She kisses him on the forehead surprising him and the others present. Gurins smiles at the exchange, before clearing his throat and drawing attention to himself. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I do still have to give Goku-san here his test to determine the dynamic of his secondary gender," he states. "Our king does want my report delivered to him before the day is over after all."

Gine flushes slightly and steps back from Goku. "R-right," she says. "Sorry. I just was really happy."

Gurins chuckles. "No need to apologize, dear. It's perfectly understandable. Though, young Fasha is out of the woods – I'd feel more comfortable if she stayed her for a few more days, so can monitor her condition as a precaution."

"D-do…do you think she may regress back?" Gine asks fearfully.

Gurins shakes his head. "No, but I like to be as sure as possible before I release."

"I understand," she says sadly.

Goku pats her on her back, rubbing her soothingly. "Don't worry," he tells her. "She'll be okay. I promise."

Gine looks at him and smiles. "Thank you, Goku-san."

Goku chuckles and smiles back. "No problem."

"I'll have Lemogra keep an eye on her for the rest of the day while I tend to Goku-san and report to our king," Gurins states, drawing attention back to him again. "We'll keep her for about a week and if her condition remains as it is now, she may leave with you."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you, Gurins, Lemogra, Goku-san. Thank you all so much for helping my daughter."

"No thanks need, Gine," Lemogra states.

"Agreed," Gurins agrees.

"It was no problem," Goku says. "Happy I could help."

Tunnip and Celleri watched the scene in front of them with smiles, though Celleri's was a small one. They were happy that Fasha was good and well and hoped she remained that way. Gine was a friend of theirs – more Tunnip's than Celleri's – and they didn't want her to suffer losing another child. She had already lost first two children and her husband when they went to defend an allied planet and the whole planet was destroyed with them all on it. Gine was so withdrawn and broken when she found out. The only thing that kept her going was that she was pregnant with Fasha at the time and she had to be strong for her unborn child. Luckily, she had friends to help her through her pain and grief, mainly Tunnip with help from Celleri.

"While I'm glad this all turned out so well and seeing Gine smile is something I'm beyond happy to see, we should really get going," Gurins states. "Or Goku will be late to his meeting with the Sadala Defense Force."

Gine gasped, looking at Goku then back at Gurins. "Isn't he a little young to be joining them?" she asked.

"King's orders," Gurins states. "Besides, from what I've heard and witnessed, he's a lot stronger than he looks."

Celleri scoffs at that remark and Tunnip giggles, while Goku chuckles. "Got that right. Hehe," he states.

Gine smiles brightly and bows slightly to them all, before going back to being besides her daughter, holding one of her hands.

"Let's go then," Celleri states. "We're already behind schedule."

"Before you go," Lemogra speaks up, stepping forward. "I have just one question for Goku-san. If it's not too much trouble."

Celleri grumbles and sighs. "Ask away," she states.

"Thank you," Lemogra replies, turning his focus onto Goku. "Goku-san, I'm curious. How did you heal young Fasha? Have you done this before?"

Goku blinks at him and tilts his head. "I have no clue," he replies. "I've never done it before now. I just knew I could do it."

Everyone was silent, before they all face fault or sweatdropped, except Gine. Goku chuckled at them, scratching the back of his head.

 **-Sometime Later-**

Tunnip, Celleri, and Goku were on their way the recruit testing center – which was a large open space surrounded by a dome. Goku had just finished being tested by Gurins a few minutes ago and the three were now speeding their way to the recruitment center as they were already late and behind schedule as it was. Goku didn't see the big deal of it all, but felt it was best not to question them – especially Celleri. He got the feeling she'd be really scary if she got upset or mad and he didn't want it directed at him. Anyway, concerning Goku's examination for his second gender dynamic…..the results were inconclusive. Gurins couldn't see anything suggesting Goku was either an Alpha or an Omega. There was no omega or alpha distinguishing biological properties that suggested either class for Goku. He didn't give off and pheromones for any of the classes had, there was no knot, or womb either to suggest alpha or omega. Gurins was going to mark him as a beta, but he didn't give off any pheromones as states before and his aura wasn't that of a beta. It was an astonishing anomaly to Gurins and he didn't know what to make of it. In the end, he decided to test more of Goku's blood to try and determine his dynamic. Of course, Goku refused, but Celleri actually held him still for that shot. Which surprised her and Tunnip as they knew; he was more than strong enough to break out of her hold. Though, it was good that he didn't. After that was done, the three left with Goku making a hasty exit to escape anymore needles.

The three arrived at the testing center in a few moments having flown there. When they got there, Cabba was already testing the new recruits himself, while Dakon watched from the sidelines. Several of the examinee recruits were on the floor unable to fight anymore or had backed out once they realized they couldn't fight Cabba anymore. Only four out of the twelve applicants were still in the fight. They were Scallio, Galanga, Radis, and Rutaba. All four recruit examinees were breathing a little heavy and sported slight injuries like bruises and small cuts, but weren't giving up. Cabba stood a few feet from them with only three bruises a one cut across his cheek. Goku, Celleri and Tunnip all stopped to watch the rest of the recruitment mock battle. Dakon glances at them and lock's eyes with Tunnip. She smiles at him and nods. He nods back, focusing back on the fight.

Galanga and Scallio look at each other and nod, before rushing Cabba together. Cabba steps back, dodging Scallio's punch and catching Galanga's kick. Galanga hops up with his other leg and tries to kick Cabba again. Cabba blocks the attack and tosses Galanga away, sidestepping an attack from Radis. He goes to knee him in the gut, only for Radis to block it and push of his knee, flipping in the air. Rutaba appears out of Galanga's shadow and attacks Cabba head on. Cabba blocks and parries her attacks while she tries to push him back. He slides back a few inches before suddenly going on the offensive. Rutaba is taken by slight surprise and manages to block his first five punches, before getting punched in the stomach. As she gets the wind knocked out of her, Cabba's fist collides with her cheek, knocking her back. He follows up with a spin and kicks her in the side, sending her flying and into the ground. At the same time Radis and Scallio attack him once more. The two both kick at Cabba who leaps over them and kicks Radis in the back, sending him forward. He lands and leaps at Scallio, who spins around and throws a punch at him. Cabba met his punch with one of his own, causing a small shockwave.

Scallio gets sent sliding back from the shockwave and falls to his knees. Cabba rushes him and leaps into the air, spinning and coming down at him with a kick. Scallio raise his arms to block the attack, but doesn't need to as Galanga leaps over him and bats Cabba's kick with one of his own. He spins with the momentum and lashes out with another kick. Cabba goes with the momentum as well and grabs his leg and tosses him away. Galanga spun in the air, shooting ki blasts at Cabba. Cabba suddenly vanished and appeared behind him, kicking him into the ground. He slammed into the ground, letting out a grunt of pain and laying there with spider-web cracks spreading out from under him. Scallio sees this and glares at Cabba, vanishing from where he was and appearing behind the super elite. He kicked Cabba in the back sending him to the ground. Cabba landed in a crouch, cracking the ground under him. Scallio flew at him, aiming to punch him. Cabba vanished and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying. He appeared in front of Scallio and punches him in the gut, then hits him with an uppercut, launching him into the air. Scallio grunts, letting out a painful gasp and short cry as he's hit. Cabba appears above him and hits him with an axe-hammer, sending him into the ground next to Galanga. Smoke covers the two as Scallio lies there, beaten.

Cabba sighs, floating down to the ground a few feet from the two. Suddenly, a fist slams into his cheek, making him stumble a step back. He catches the next punch easily and the following one. Rutaba was back up and ready for more as she glared at Cabba with fierce determination in her eyes. Cabba actually smirked at her, pleased with her tenacity. Rutaba growls softly and unballs her hands, locking them with Cabba's trying to overpower him. Cabba responded in kind, pushing her back. She grunted, sliding back somewhat, before planting her feet and pushing back harder against Cabba. Cabba didn't get pushed back, but he did find that he couldn't push her back anymore. This made him proud internally, though he didn't show it outwardly. Rutaba intrigued him and was an impressive saiyan warrior. She defiantly qualified for the Sadala Defense Force. The other two he fought before did two, but Rutaba…was cut above them and he wasn't the only one who thought so. Dakon also found her performance and determination admirable and good qualities to have. Her fighting skills were good as well. The other applicants were decent and went well for them, but had holes. Rutaba's did too, but far less than the other three and she seemed more determined than them all. Taking this way more seriously. She had a courageous heart and the determination to go along with it, making her already an ideal warrior. Tunnip and Celleri also picked up on this.

 _"This girl has amazing skill for a recruit,"_ Celleri thought. _"Combined with her determination and heart, she'll go far in the defense force. She'll make a great addition to the team."_

Tunnip smiled. _"Skill, heart, determination and good teamwork effort. Hmm, we've got a good lot this time around, especially the girl. She's got more fire than them all."_

Goku stared at Cabba and Rutaba intently. He noticed they both were very skilled, but Cabba obviously had the edge in skill, power and experience. But what Rutaba lacked in skill, she made up for in sheer determination and will. Not only that, Goku could tell that both were just full of untapped potential, just waiting to be tapped into and unleashed. When it was, they'd be forces to reckon with. Just knowing that had him smiling excited in anticipation. _"I can't wait to see how far they'll go,"_ he thinks, chuckling lightly. Celleri glances at him out of the corner of her eyes, wondering what he finds so funny and intriguing, but doesn't ask, choosing to focus back on the rest of the test. Tunnip and Goku did the same.

Cabba and Rutaba were still locked together in a stalemate. Rutaba suddenly smirked at Cabba and kneed him in the gut and head-butted him. Cabba grunted and stumbled back, holding his stomach. Rutaba took the opportunity to punch him in the cheek. Cabba's head turned right, some blood leaking from his lip. Slowly, he turned his head towards her, despite her fist being in his face. Rutaba was slightly shocked and barley managed to block the kick thrown at her. The force still knocked her back and had her stumbling. Cabba continued with a roundhouse kick that knocked her on her ass and busted her lip. He stood over her, staring down at her, when he felt a sudden spike in ki. Quickly, he turned and looked up. In the air, several feet above the ground and away from them all was Radis with a large amount of purple ki gather in his hands. Glanga and Scallio had been stalling for time for him to power up his attack to use against Cabba. Rutaba's own agenda against Cabba brought him some more time. Rutaba looked up and smiled, leaping away from Cabba.

"Eat this!" Radis shouted, smirking. "Double Sundae!"

Radis thrusts his hands down at Cabba, firing two large purple energy beams at him. Cabba stood there, watching at the blasts headed towards him. Galanga and Scallio slowly get back to their feet, watching the scene with everyone else. Goku smirked as he saw Cabba tense slightly as the blasts got closer, but remain calm. The scene looked very similar to one he's seen before, making him feel nostalgic and his heart ache a bit. He shook his head to shake it off and focused back on Cabba. Cabba shifted slightly, changing the position of his legs and placing his hands by his head, one over the other as he prepared the counterattack. Seeing him do that, made Goku feel even more nostalgic than before. Cabba's hands started to glow a dark purple as a large amount of ki build in his palm,

"Galick Gun!" Cabba shouted, firing a very large purple energy blast back at Radis's twin blasts.

His galick gun collided with Radis's double sundae creating forces of wind and lighting up the area. Scallio, Galanga, and Rutaba had to shield themselves from the force of the clash, but kept their focus on it. Dakon, Goku, Tunnip, and Celleri were completely fine under the force of the clash. Radis grunted as he struggled to keep Cabba's beam from consuming his own, sweating dripping down his forehead as he grinted his teeth. Cabba was calm, still smirking as they clashed. He was impressed with their plan to try and take him by surprise and win the fight. They didn't have to win the test, it was to test their combat abilities, and how they handle pressure, stood against an opponent stronger than them and teamwork. These four had shown they had what it took to join the defense force, checking out well under each category. Now, it was time for Cabba to end this. He loses his smirk and makes a low grunt like sound, before screaming and his blast explodes with power, rapidly consuming Radis's double sundae. Radis grunts trying to push it back, but his efforts were in vain. Realizing this, he abandoned his attack and dodged Cabba's Galick Gun, just barely not getting hit. He sighs in relief, breathing heavily, watching Cabba's attack fly off into the horizon and dissipate before it hits the dome. Turning to Cabba, he finds the Saiyan elite right in front of him. A wide eyed shocked expression and barely managing to block the kick thrown at him is all he can do in his surprised states. Radis lets out a gasp of pain as he's sent flying to the ground. He slams into the ground, making a crater twice his size. Groaning, he lays there, barely awake and staring at Cabba. Cabba stares down at him, face blank.

Scallio and Galanga appear on both sides of Cabba suddenly, letting out a cry as they attack him. Only for him to vanish and they punch each other in the face. They let out short cries of pain and shake their heads, looking for Cabba. They spot him on the ground and rush him. Cabba crosses his hands over his chest and bends his legs, watching him. Behind him, Rutaba charges at him as well. He waits until them get close, before throwing his arms out with a loud cry. They have no time to react as they're all blown away and sent flying. Scallio and Galanga each slam into some trees and into the dome, coughing up saliva as they wind is knocked out of them and fall to the ground. Rutaba hits the ground, sliding and tumbling, leaving unconnecting trenches in her path. Cabba lets out a breath and stands up fully, watching all of the recuirts. Radis was down for the count, he couldn't stand up anymore. Neither could Scallio and Galanga. They both had tried, but collapsed back down to the ground. Their energy was depleted and their bodies couldn't take anymore punishment. Turning slightly, he turns to get a good look at Rutaba and is honestly surprised to see her standing, even if she's hunched over.

Rutaba sways a bit, taking deep breaths as she stands. Slowly, she raises to her full height, blood leaking from her bottom lip in the left corner and her right eye half open. "N-not..yet," she mumbles, taking two steps forward and stumbles. "N-not y-yet. I'm….not done yet." She takes two more steps, before suddenly standing still. Cabba turns to fully face her, wondering if she passed out while standing up. He wasn't the only one, Dakon wondered the same. They were showed she wasn't when she suddenly threw her head back and let out a loud war-cry, her arms bent at her sides and fists clenched. "I'm not done!" she shouts and snarls, lunging full-speed at Cabba. He quickly gets ready to counter her, only for her to pass out right in front of him, falling to the ground. Cabba blinked surprised, before sighing and relaxing.

"Test over," he announces, kneeling down next to Rutaba.

Dakon immediately starts walking over to him to help with the recruits. Tunnip starts calling for medics, when Goku vanishes and appears next to the first group of recruit examinees. There was five of them stacked on top of each other. He placed a hand on them and put two fingers to his forehead before vanishing with them. Everyone present – who was conscious and could see him – stared at the place where he was in shock. No one they knew could move that fast. Goku reappered and grabbed the other group of three and vanished again, only to come back seconds later. Dakon stared at him in confusion and shock, watching him. Goku walked over to Radis and lifted him up with ease, holding him up as he walked over to Scallio and Galanga.

"W-what – who are you?" Radis asked Goku as the boy held him.

Goku chuckled as he grabbed both Scallio and Galanga by their wrists. "I'm Goku," he states, putting Radis by his friends and vanish vai Instanat Transmission.

 _"H-how…how is he so fast?"_ Dakon wondered in shock.

He wasn't the only one. Tunnip, Celleri, and Cabba wondered the same thing. They knew he was incredibly strong, so he'd be faster than they could understand, but what he had just done – had blown pass what they expected. It made them wonder what else he could do. Goku reappered next to Cabba and kneeled down, placing a hand on Rutaba's back. He smiles at Cabba and vanishes again, taking the saiyan girl with him. Seconds later, he's back once more, next to Cabba. The young saiyan stared at Goku for a few moments in shocked surprise, before standing up slowly.

"H-how…how'd you do that?" he asked.

"We would like to know that as well," Tunnip says as she and Celleri walk over.

"It's a technique I learned from a race known as the yadrat in my universe," Goku replies. "It allows me to move instantaneously from place to place. I can even travel to planets if I can feel another living beings ki."

"Wow," Cabba mutters. "That's a very useful technique."

"Yeah. Hehe. Saved my ass a few times in a pinch."

"I'll bet with all the fights you've been into," Tunnip states.

Dakon – finally broken out of his stupider – walked over to the group. "Seeing as you all know the newcomer here, mind clueing me in?" he asks.

"I'm Goku." Goku answers happily, smiling.

"And he's another new recruit for the defense force," Cabba adds. "Our King assigned him here himself."

Dakon was actually too shocked to say anything and Goku chuckles at the look on his face.

 **-Un. 6 Earth-**

Back in Pilaf's palace, Shu and Mai had moved their emperor to his bed, waiting for him to return to the waking world. They watched over him diligently and kept everyone else out of his room, even his three generals. Mai stood by his bed and Shu leaned against the wall. _"I swear if that bitch did anything to him other than give him what was rightfully his, I'll kill her,"_ Mai thought, angrily. Suddenly, Pilaf twitched and groaned. Both Shu and Mai were lean over him. He twitched again, his eyes snapping open. The sclera wat pitch black and his irises had turned a deep, dark purple, while his pupils where gone. A sinister smile spreads across his face as his two faithful guards and best friends stare at him in shock.

 **End.**

 **End.**

 **A/N: Before people start to ask, no Goku can't heal people like Majin Buu. It's an ability he got from Shenron that he can only use about 3 to 5 times, less deepening on severe the person he's healing is injured. It drains his ki and stamina so he can't constantly use it like Buu could.**

 **And...DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 5 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **Power Levels:**

Lemogra: 45 Million

Cabba: 28 Million

Tunnip: 125 Million

Celleri: 155 Million

Saiyan King: 1 Billion, 500 Million

Goku: 32 Trillion

Sarada: 20 Million

Maiz: 20 Million

Gurins: 144,000

Fasha: 2,000

Gine: 630,000

Dakon: 5 million

Rutaba: 22 million

Galanga: 12 million

Scallio: 9 million

Radis: 8 million, 300 thousand

Pilaf: 120

Shu: 680

Mai: 15,000

Shadow Mom: ?


	6. Training on Sadala! Behold the Danger R

**Dragon Ball Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. As I don't like Chichi. I actually thought he'd get with Bulma from watching DB, but that too was crushed.**

 **A/N: I'm gonna be posting character's dynamic and ages for me to remember as well for others who care. They're not entirely important really, but I thought it best to help me remember them. I don't wanna be like Akira Toriyama when he and his staff forgot about the saiyans tails somewhere along the lines.**

 **Goku(GT): Age: 14, Dynamic: Unknown**

 **Tunnip: Age: 36, Dynamic: Alpha**

 **Celleri: Age: 42, Dynamic: Alpha**

 **Cabba: Age: 21, Dynamic: Beta**

 **Dakon: Age: 41, Dynamic: Beta**

 **Toma: Age: 28, Dynamic: Beta**

 **Toteppo: Age: 30, Dynamic: Omega**

 **Sarada: Age: 24, Dynamic: Alpha**

 **Maiz: Age: 24, Dynamic: Beta**

 **Rutab: Age: 18, Dynamic: Omega**

 **Scallio: Age: 21, Dynamic: Omega**

 **Radis: Age: 21, Dynamic: Omega**

 **Galanga: Age: 26, Dynamic: Beta**

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter, they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 6:** Training on Sadala! Behold the Danger Room!

Three Months.

It's been three months since Goku has arrived on Planet Sadala. Not much has changed for him since he landed on said planet. He wakes up early and exercises in his room while he waits an hour or two for Tunnip and Celleri to show up to collect him for breakfast. During breakfast, Goku sat with Cabba and his two best friends – who also happened to be a part of the Sadala Defense Force. They all apparently tired out together and all passed together. Their names were Toma and Toteppo. Toma was six feet tall, wore an ice blue and black battle suit and had black hair – which was mostly flat saved for a few spikes here and there at the top. His eyes were also black. The back of his hair is kept in a ponytail and his skin is a dark tan color. Toma is twenty-eight years old and a beta.

Toteppo was a tall, slightly bulky, muscular saiyan. He had a Mohawk and three slaw mark scars across his face. Toteppo's armor that he wore was black with a light blue stomach plate and yellow shoulder straps. He also wore dark blue pants and black cuffs above his hands. His eyes are black like Toma's and majority of the saiyan population. He is thirty years old as well and an omega. Goku had met the two after a month of being on Sadala.

 **-Flashback-**

Goku yawned as he woke up, rubbing the excess sleep out of his eyes. Sitting up, he stretches, before hopping out of bed. He goes into the guest room's bathroom to take a shower. While he was in the shower, Celleri and Tunnip arrived at his room earlier than usual. Celleri knocked at the door.

"Kakorot," she calls out. "Are you awake?"

Goku – hearing his named being called despite being in the shower – answers back immediately. "Yeah, I'm up," he shouts back. "Come on in."

Tunnip moved to open the door, only for Celleri to stop her and shake her head. "Listen," she told he best friend, nodding towards the door. Tunnip blinks and does as asked - hearing shower water running.

"Uh…Goku-san…are you in the shower right now?" she asked, a little flushed.

"Yeah, I only just got up a few minutes ago. I'm almost done."

Tunnip flushes a little more. "Then, we'll wait out here until you're done."

Goku blinks in the shower, rinsing soap off of him. "Huh? Why? I won't be long."

Celleri sighs and shakes her head. "Be that as it may, we prefer to wait outside until you're done and fully clothed."

"Oh. Okay."

The two royal guards wait patiently for Goku to finish his shower. Goku took five more minutes to finish showering, then another five to brush his teeth – something his grandpa and Bulma got him into the habit of doing – before he got dressed, which took him an additional three minutes. Once he was fully clothed, he opened his temporary room's door. Celleri was glaring at him slightly for taking his sweet time. Tunnip gave him a small smile as a greeting. Goku chuckled, smiling at both of them, before his stomach growled. Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, I'm just really hungry," he states.

Tunnip giggles at him, while Celleri rolls her eyes and sighs. "We know," they replied in unison, Celleri's tone dry and Tunnip's light. "Come on," Celleri orders, turning and walking away. Goku shrugs and follows after her with Tunnip right behind him. As they headed towards the dining lounge – where Goku found the palace kitchen before – Goku escorts notice that Goku was still getting a few glances from passing saiyans. Which wasn't surprising, since he was the strongest saiyan child in history. This made some fascinated with him, others scary and some both. Goku, himself, was oblivious to the stares he still got. His mind was solely focused on food at the moment. His stomach growls in agreement with his thoughts. Celleri sighed at the sound, hiding a small smile as she found it slightly annoying, but funny as well. Especially, the looks the passing saiyans got on their faces from hearing it. Luckily for them, the dining lounge was just up ahead of them. Smelling the delicious aroma of food, Goku's stomach growled even louder than before and he quickened his pace towards the kitchen. Tunnip giggled at his reaction as it never got old even though she's seen him do that a few times already.

Goku sped through the dining lounge with the two royal guards keeping pace with him. He made a beeline for the cooks, only for Celleri to grab him by the back of his gi and pull him back, lifting him into the air as she did so.

"Must you race towards Leon and Ninjin every time we come here?' she asked, sighing in annoyance at him, a vein throbbing as well.

Goku chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot for a moment," he tells her. "I tend to think with my stomach when I'm hungry."

Celleri sighs and puts him down. "So, you've told us before," she states, turning in the opposite direction. "Now, come on. You're eating with Cabba again today instead of waiting in line for food. It's also time for you to meet the rest pf the Sadala Defense Force."

She walks away, heading towards the right side of the dining lounge in the back. Goku smiles and following behind her quickly. _"I wonder if they're all strong like Cabba,"_ he thinks as he walks behind her. Tunnip giggles at the excited look she caught in Goku's eyes before he followed Celleri. She brings up the rear, humming to herself. The three walk a relatively short distance to a near empty round table. It stood out amongst all the rectangle and square ones where all the other saiyans chatted idly with their friends and family. They'd pause whenever the royal guards passed their table, but Tunnip just smiled at them and motioned for them to carry on with what they were already doing – which they did. At the round table sat eight saiyans, six of which Goku knew recognized on sight. They were Cabba, Dakon, Rutaba, Galanga, Radis, and Scallio. The last two he hadn't met before.

" _Hmmm, I wonder who those two are,"_ Goku thought as they approached the table. He felt out their ki and discovered that they were actually stronger than Cabba, but still not all that strong compared to his universes standards in his timeline. Around this time in his timeline, he was stronger than all of them. The only ones who were really stronger than him around this time were Celleri, Tunnip, Lemogra, and the saiyan king. They were all definitely stronger than him when he fought Cell, in his base.

" _They would've made great sparring partners back then,"_ he thought would a smile.

Cabba looks up feeling his aunt's presence and waves at the three approaching saiyans. Goku smiles and waves back, while Tunnip and Celleri nod and smile. Dakon and the other members of the defense foce notice and follow Cabba's line of sight. The new recruits are all in shock as they see the king's royal guards approaching their table. Galanga, Radis, and Scallio all look ready to get up and kneel before the two respectfully. A hand raised and head shake from Dakon stopped them from doing so. Still, they felt a little restless and unnerved. They knew of the royal guards for the king, but never expected to meet them – not unless they were in trouble and they knew they weren't. So, they were unsure how to act then and there. While the boys were unnerved, shocked, and unsure of what to do – Rutaba was admiring her idles. Tunnip and Celleri were the whole reason she started training seriously to join the defense force. Learning about them in the history of Sadala had inspired her to aim for new heights – to push herself to her limits and beyond. She never thought she'd actually get to see them – let alone meet them – at least not anytime soon. She couldn't calm down her racing heart or stop the sparkling fascination in her eyes as she stared at them.

Tunnip noticed this and giggled subtly. _"Looks like we have another admirer,"_ she told Celleri telepathically.

Celleri raised an eyebrow at her and follows her line of sight to Rutaba. _"So, it would appear,"_ she thought back. _"Hopefully, she'll still take this seriously. Her determination and untapped potential would be wasted otherwise if she turns out to be too much of a fangirl."_

" _From her performance yesterday, I would highly doubt that she is."_

" _Let's hope she stays that way."_

Tunnip shakes her head at her best friend. _"So cold,"_ she thinks to herself.

Back at the table, the new recruits had managed to pull themselves together and calm down – to act normal. That's when they noticed the young saiyan boy walking between the two royal guards.

" _Who's the kid?"_ they all wondered.

And they weren't the only ones. Cabba's two teammates wondered the same, but said nothing as they figured they be getting answers soon enough. Likewise, Goku wondered who they all were as he didn't know the recruits names just their faces and he knew he'd find out sonn enough as well. The three reach the table soon and Goku smiles at Cabba.

"Yo," he says, waving to Cabba. "Nice to see you again, Cabba."

Cabba smiles and waves back. "Nice to see you as well, Goku-san," Cabba replies.

"You two can catch up on your own time," Celleri cuts in. "On your own time."

Cabba blushes. "S-sorry auntie."

Celleri sighs and pats Cabba on the head, giving him a small smile. He smiles back. The recruits watch in stunned silence and shock at the scene. "It's fine. Now, as I'm sure you're all wondering who the saiyan boy with us is – his name is Kakorot. Though, he prefers to be called Goku. He is also a new recruit for the Sadala Defense Force. His 'exam' was separate from all of yours and overseen by our King. So, please look after him. He can be a bit of a handful."

Goku chuckled. "I'm not that bad," he states.

Celleri gives him a look and he shudders, rubbing the back of his head. Then, his stomach growls and he groans. Tunnip giggles and Celleri sighs, while everyone looks at him surprised.

" _W-was that…his stomach?"_ they all wondered.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, I'm just really hungry."

"Go and sit down already, the food should be here soon," Celleri tells him. "Cabba will take you to the training center for our defense force afterwards with the rest of your team. Tunnip and I have other business to attend to."

With her piece said, Celleri turned around and walked off, but not before giving Dakon a pointed look. Tunnip winked at Dakon and giggled, quickly following after her partner. Dakon flushed a bit, pointedly staring at the table. Galanga, Radis, and Scallio all looked at their instructor in surprise and shock having noticed the exchange. Rutaba had missed it like Goku and was actually focused on the new recruit joining them. Goku walked around the table and took a seat next to Scallio. Scallio glanced at him curiously, trying to get some type of read on him.

"Goku-san," Cabba spek up. "Since you're now officially joining the defense force of planet Sadala. As such, I'd like to introduce you to my teammates – Toma and Toteppo."

Cabba waved a hand to the two saiyans as he introduced them. Toma smirked at Goku and gave him a two finger salute. Toteppo just nodded towards the de-aged saiyan child. Goku smiled and waved at the two.

"Nice to meet you."

 **-Flashback End-**

After eating with his new teammates, Goku went with everyone to the Sadala training center for the defense force. It was a giant metal dome with an observation room – where Dakon, Toma, Toteppo, and Cabba went. Goku and the other recruits were left in the room with the door sealed shut.

 **-Flashback-**

All the recruits – including Goku – looked around the room in awe. For the saiyans native to this Sadala, they hadn't known what to expect to see when seeing the danger room that all the warriors on Sadala trained in. It was shiny and –surprising- clean. There was no damage whatsoever, which they had expected with all the training that had been done in said room. Goku looked in awe because it reminded him of something Bulma would've built. His heart ached at the thought of his very first friend and he smiled sadly up at the ceiling.

" _I bet you would've loved to see this, wouldn't you Bulma?"_ he thought.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Dakon's stern voice echoed throughout the entire room – drawing everyone's attention and snapping Goku out of thoughts. "The room you are in is known as the Danger Room. It's a high tech, state of the art training facility for the Sadala Defense Force and our king's guards. The facility uses hard light technology given to use by one of our allies – the Shi'ar. Meaning the environment and the enemies that spawn within will feel real even though they're only holograms. There will also be machines mixed in with the holograms, so don't let your guard down. Your objective for today is to survive until time runs out. You may engage the enemy if you wish to do so, but today's test is only to see how well you handle yourselves in a hostile environment surrounded by enemies an all sides. So, depending on how you do today will help us decide how to proceed in training you all, understand?"

"Yes sir!" all the recruits chorused in unison.

Goku smiles. "Sounds like fun," he states, getting a little excited.

Dakon gives him a frosty glare that doesn't even faze him. Sighing, Dakon went on. "Good. Now, any questions before we began?"

"Yeah," Galanga asked. "Are we gonna get started or what?"

"Eagered are we? Very well."

Dakon looks at Cabba and nods his head. Cabba nods back, pressing several buttons on the danger room console and turns the control dial up. The danger room flares to life, glowing brightly as the environment changed. Clouds filled the air above them and bare, lifeless ground covered the floor under their feet. Broken and collapsed buildings covered the land here and there. Rain fell form the new sky and thunder rumbled - echoing throughout the area. Scallio and Rutaba looked at the room in awe, while Galanga and Radis seemed tense – ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Goku just watch – slightly surprised – relaxed and his guard seemingly down. Dakon and the rest of the defenders observed this all.

"Start it up," Dakon states.

Cabba nods, pressing a red button on the console – making lightning flash within the danger room's new environment. Goku looks up as the lightning goes off, surprising the other recruits. At the same time hard-light copies of evil saiyans with glowing red eyes appeared all around them. One lunged at Goku from behind, trying to punch him in the back of the head. His tail came up and wrapped around the holo-saiyans wrist, stopping his attack and flinging him away. A smirk forms on his face and his eyes narrow.

"So, we're starting then, huh?" he asked rhetorically, stretching. "Alright then, let's see how tough you guys are."

Goku's aura flares briefly, pushing the rain off of his body and away from him. He charges at the holo-saiyans, punching one in the face, kicking another and caught the fists of a third. The other two went flying and Goku jumped up, using the third holo-saiyan as leverage and kicked him in the face. Then, he back-flipped and blasted him in the chest, sending him away from him. He lowers his hand, smirking.

"Hmm, these guys seem stronger than I expected," Goku stated, watching as the three holo-saiyans got back up.

"That's because the all have a battle power of thirty million," Dakon states into the intercom. "They won't go down so easily."

"Hmmm, that means I can cut loose a little bit then. Alright!" Goku replied, his aura flaring once more. "Aaaahhhhhh!"

As Goku prepared to fight the three holo-saiyans he was up against more seriously, the other four recruits were surrounded by seventeen more saiyan enemies. All four had their backs to each other, making sure they couldn't be taken by surprise and attacked from behind. They eyed their enemies wearily and tense, waiting for the ball to drop. Galanga was anxious and wanted to just launch himself and attack the holo-saiyans already, but knew that wasn't a smart idea. Radis as well as he wanted to end this thing before it could really get started. Though like Galanga, he knew that wasn't a smart idea.

" _Thirty million, huh?"_ he thought. " _They're stronger than all of us here. The odds are not within our favor."_

Scallio was a little nervous, trying to analyze the situation as best as he could. Like Radis, he too realized that the odds were not in their favor. They were outnumbered and overpowered. He didn't know if they could fight through all these enemies. _"Though, it's not like we have much of a choice,"_ he thought, sweating. _"Damnit."_

Rutaba huffed, cracking her knuckles and her neck. She had already accessed the situation her and her fellow recruits had been thrown into. She felt like she should be worried, but really she wasn't. Weary/ Yes, but worried? No. Sure, she knew they were stuck in a realistic hostile situation where their enemies had them dangerously outnumbered – four to one – and they were also stronger than all of them. Yeah, she knew all of this, but it didn't make her anymore weary than she already was and it didn't make her nervous either. She saw them as another obstacle in her path that she had to overcome to get closer to her dream. Besides, from what she had observed before the three saiyan males she took the exam with could hold their own and worked well together as a team. They'd be fine covering each other's backs while they fought. She knew she could hold her own as well just fine despite the disadvantage, so she wasn't worried about herself. Then, there was her other saiyan teammate – the only one who had a tail. He was just a boy, but she could tell that there was more to him than meets the eye. He was strong – incredibly strong. She could feel it in her gut. He'd be just fine on his own.

" _Okay, let's get this over with,"_ she thought, bending her legs and eyes narrowing.

 **-Up in the observation room Cabba, Dakon, Toma, and Toteppo-**

"Hmm, they're analyzing the situation," Toteppo states.

Toma nods in agreement. "Yes, it would seem they all have a good head on their shoulders," he adds. "Though, the youngest seems to be a little impulsive despite how good his instincts appear to be."

"It's not just his instincts though," Dakon states. "He's trained – well trained. His reflexes are that of a seasoned fighter, not a child who just started training. And he's obviously stronger than he's showing us right now. He's handling the danger room's level three threat like it's a walk in the park for him. No wonder the king took an interest in him."

They watched as Goku flipped over one of the holo-saiyans he was fighting and blocked a punch from another. The last kicked him in his side, knocking him back a bit. The two holo-saiyans charged at him and he smirked, meeting their charge head on. The three clash, trading blows. Goku blocked, dodged, and redirected his enemies' attacks – all while delivering his own. Cabba watches him as he attacks and defends, agreeing with Dakon.

"You're right," he stated. "Goku is indeed holding back. He's a lot stronger than he's showing us right now."

Dakon looks at him, seeing the serious, focused expression on his face and looks back at Goku. "I see," he says. "Just how strong is this boy?"

"I don't know," Cabba answered honestly. "I don't know."

"We should measure his battle power after this then," Dakon states. "But for now, let's just observe aome more. It looks like the other recruits are ready to engage their enemies."

Cabba, Toma, and Toteppo all switch their focus from Goku to the other four recruits – seeing Rutaba crouching a little lower, a determined glare on her face.

"Let's see what they can do then," Toma says.

 **-Back to the recruits-**

"Hey, guys," Rutaba says, getting her other teammate's attention. "How well do you three work together?"

Scallio looks at her. "Uh…pretty well. We're best friends, so we learned to work well together," he replied. "Why?"

Rutaba glances at him with a smirk. "Good. Here's what we're going to do – you three stick together and cover each other's backs, got it?"

"We've got no problem doing that, but what about you?" Galanga asked, after the three gave each other confused looks.

"Don't worry about me. Just cover each other," she replied. "Okay?"

"Uh, okay. You sure?" Scallio asked.

She nods. "Yeah, I am. So, let's go!"

Rutaba kicks off the ground, launching herself at one of the holo-saiyans and attacking it furiously. That seemed to set everything off as the other enemy saiyans attacked back. Scallio yelped in surprised as they rushed him and cursed, blocking a kicked aimed for his face. Galanga dodged two holo-saiyans attacking him, backflipping away from them and kicking them in the chin each. He lands on his feet, smirking – only to have to block an incoming punch by crossing his arms in front of him. The punch pushes him back away from his teammates, leaving him a little open. Radis was busy dodging and blocking punches from two enemy holo-saiyans at once. They weren't giving him any breathing room or any chance to counterattack. He cursed mentally, gritting his teeth as he had no choice but to endure the onslaught he was under. Scallio saw that his two friends were both being pushed back as he dodged his own attacker's attacks.

" _We're all weaker than these holograms,"_ he thought. _"There's no way we can beat them in a one on one fight, let alone with them outnumbering us four to one."_ He kicks a holo-saiyan back and leaps back, out of the enemy's reach. _"We need a better plan and one fast!"_

Goku blocked several hits from holo-saiyan 1 and knocked him away, dodging attacks from holo-saiyan 2. Holo-saiyan 3 tries attacking him from behind, but is stopped by his tail and flung away like holo-saiyan 1 was before. Goku catches one of holo-saiyan's 2 punches and dragon tosse him into the charging holo-saiyan 1. Number 4 watches in the back, observing the fight – he has yet to attack Goku or anyone. Holo-saiyan 3 gets up and starts firing ki blast at Goku. Goku dodges and sidesteps the ki blast, slowly approaching holo-saiyan 3. Holo-saiyan3 snarls and charges a large ki blast, firing it at Goku. Goku stops and catches the blast, sliding back an inch and smirks. With a shout, he leaps flips and tosse right back at holo-saiyan 3. Before it could hit the saiyan, another ki blast hits it – making it fly off course and explode in the distance. Then, holo-saiyan's 1 & 2 show up, standing next to holo-saiyan 3. Goku smirks at them, looking around the area at everyone else fighting.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he powered up and flew off – all four holo-saiyans following right behind him.

Rutaba dodged a punch from a holo-saiyan and tossed him into another. She then caught a punch from a third holo-saiyan and kicked him in the stomach, before spinning and kicking him across the face. He crashed into the ground a fourth came for her. She charged the fourth head on, trading blows with it furiously – all while smirking. Suddenly, she ducked under a punch and vanished, kicking the holo-saiyan in the pack and reappearing in front of it, burying her fist in its gut. She then tossed him into the group attacking Scallio. The male omega blinks, looking in her direction. Still smirking, she nods at him. He smiles and nods back in thanks, then goes to help Gakanga. He leaps in front of his friend, taking a punch meant for him and blasted his attacker in the gut – sending him sliding back a bit.

"Thanks for the save," Galanga says as he fends off the other two holo-saiyans in front of him.

"No problem," Scallio replied while firing ki blast at another holo-saiyan. "Happy to help, but we won't last long like this against these guys. We're outnumbered and overpowered, we need a plan."

"Ngghh. I hate to admit it, but you're right. Need me to buy you some time?'

"Please and thank you."

While the two conversed, Radis was tiring. He could barely defend himself before, but now it was like he wasn't dodging or blocking at all. His arms stung and he was pretty sure they were bruised. In addition to that, he had been struck multiple times in the chest and gut, leaving him winded and staggering. _"Damnit,"_ he thought. _"I can't take much more of this."_ As if to prove his point, one of the holo-saiyans hit him with a fierce uppercut, sending him into the air. Radis grunted in pain, coughing up saliva and nearly biting his tongue as he was uppercutted into the air. Rutaba noticed this from the corner of her right eye as she was barely defending herself against six holo-saiyans. It would seem she was deemed a threat that needs to be eliminated and they decided to gang up on her. It was pissing her off!

"Back off!" she roared, blowing them all away with an explosive wave.

She used the opening to leap to where Radis was and catch him. A shadow appears over the two as soon as she caught him. Rutaba looked over Radis's shoulder to see an enemy saiyan above them, ready to strike them down. There wasn't enough time for her to doge with both of them or counterattack, so she did the only thing she could. She spun around and took the attack so Radis wouldn't take any more damage. The hit sent them smashing into the ground. Rutaba and Radis both cried out as the air was knocked out of them and from colliding with the ground. Several enemy saiyans started to surround the crater they made after their collision with the ground. It was then that Galnaga did his thing.

"Hey! Asshats!" Galanga shouts, headbutting the holo-saiyan he was fighting and flying up into the sky. "Eat this! Flash Bang!" As he shouted 'Flash Bang', he threw his hands up over his eyes and a blinding white light filled the area – blinding all enemy saiyans. Cabba and the others were spared from such a thing as the observation glass lessened the flash bang's effect. Quickly, Galanga and Scallio flew over to Rutaba and Radis – blasting some eney saiyans away from the two, before grabbing them and taking off as fast as they could.

"That was a smart move," Dakon stated as the four escaped. "Blinding all of their enemies at once so they could rescue their teammates and retreat."

"True," Toma agreed. "Their teamwork could use some work though. It's good, but it could be whole lot better. As could their individual skills. Though, the new female recruit – Rutaba, I believe – she's quite strong. Stronger than I expected and smart too."

"That she is," Cabba stated. "She held out the longest against me during the assessment test to see if they had what it took to join our forces. Sure, all of them were impressive, but she has the most potential out of all of them."

"Hmmm, I see."

Back to the recruits, Scallio and Galanga flew as fast as they could to put as much distance between them and the enemy saiyans as possible.

"So, what's the plan?" Galanga asked Scallio.

"Yeah," Rutaba adds. "Not that I'm not grateful for the save back there, but you do have a plan, right?"

Scallio nods. "Yes, I do," he states. "Seeing as they outnumber us and overpower us – I see only two options ahead of us. One: We retreat and regroup with our other teammate. He's stronger than us – I know you guys sensed it too – and having him back us up would be helpful. It may even turn the odds in our favor – hopefully. But, if we can't get to him before they recover – option two is to still retreat. We'll lure them all into one spot and ambush them, blast them with everything we've got."

"Nice plans," Radis groans. "Y-you….sure they'll work?"

Scallio shrugs. "I don't know honestly, but they're the best options we've got right now. We can't take them head on anymore, we'll lose and hiding and running doesn't sit well with me. Plus, I'm pretty sure they'll find us even if we tried."

"Me neither," Rutaba sates in agreement, removing herself from Scallio's hold. "I'm good now, thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"Man, that last one pack way more of a pinch than the others. It was definitely stringer than them."

"Really? Are you sure?" Scallio asked.

"Yeah, definitely."

"S-she's…right. T-that last one was stronger. I felt the hit even though she shield me from it."

"Damnit. That means that thirty million isn't as high as their battle power goes. They can get stronger. We need to get a move on and fast. Galanga's move will wear off soon."

Al three saiyan recruits – since Radis was still being carried by Galanga – flew faster towards where their last teammate, hoping to get to him before their enemies caught up with them. Speaking of which, Goku blocked a punch from h.s. 1, leaping back to dodge h.s. 2 and collided fists with h.s. 3. Holo-saiyan 4 charged at the two, vanishing striking Goku in his right side. Goku grunts in pain and a fist slams into his face, sending him flying into a ruined building. The building half collapsed onto him and his four enemies land a foot away, watching the rubble. The rubble shakes a few times, before exploding outward. They easily dodge and bat away the flying debris sent their way. Goku stepped out of the now mostly destroyed building, smirking.

"Hehe. That actually stung a bit," he stated, rotating his shoulders. "But it's going to take more than that to hurt me."

The four enemies said nothing, but charged at him. All five engage in a fierce combat, trading blows at high speeds. Goku was easily blocking and deflecting their attacks. As he did so, he noticed that the fourth holo-saiyan was stronger and faster than the other three. "Wonder what makes him different?" he thought as they continued to engage him. This is how Rutaba, Scallio, Galanga, and Radis found him. They paused briefly, watching him take on four of their enemies at once with apparent ease.

"Wow," Galanga muttered. "I knew he was stronger than us, but this is more than I expected. Just how strong is this guy?"

"We can worry about that later," Rutaba stated. "Right now, we need his help to end this."

With that said Rutaba flies at Goku and his attackers as fast as she could. Scallio followed quickly behind her. Goku senses her and the others as he's fighting his enemies. He smirks feeling Scallio and Rutaba come charging his way.

" _Guess my fun's over,"_ he thinks,suddenly vanishing out of the middle of the barrage he was under.

He appears to the left of all the holo-saiyans, his hand extended towards them. Scallio and Rutaba freeze in surprise.

"See ya," Goku says, unleashing a powerful energy wave, shattering the holo-saiyans and creating a large amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there were no holo-saiyans left – just scattered bits and pieces of robotic bits here and there. Goku lowered his hand, a little confused. _"When did that one get here?"_ he wondered. _"I thought I was fighting all the hologram saiyans. I didn't realize one of the robo ones joined in."_

Up in the observation room, all the observers – minus Cabba – were surprised and shock. Cabba was only surprised for he knew how strong Goku truly was, but seeing it was astounding. _"And he hasn't even shown his true strength yet,"_ he thought in wonder.

"Amazing," Dakon muttered at a loss for words.

Toteppo nodded. "Indeed," he agreed.

" _J-just how strong is this boy?'_ Toma wondered. _"He destroyed one of our robots without even trying. And just now….t-the amount of energy I felt within him – it was unreal."_

"H-he's amazing," Galanga muttered to himself in shock.

"I-i-incredible…" Radis gasped.

Scallio didn't know what to say or think. He just floated there in shock. Rutaba floated down to the ground, only slightly shocked by now. She stared at Goku with a critical eye. _"Just who is this boy? And how strong is she?"_ she thought. Her thoughts are interrupted as she senses danger fastly approaching them. They all sense it. The holo-saiyans and their robo counterparts may not give off ki like live organisms do, but all of the recruits could sense danger coming their way none the less.

" _Damnit. We got distracted,"_ Rutaba thought. _"No time to plan now."_

Galanga, Scallio, and Radis all realized this as well. They all quickly landed.

"What do we do now?" Radis asked, worriedly. "They'll be here soon and we don't have time to plan further."

"We go with plan b," Scallio stated. "Galanga, you can do your move again, right?"

Galanga nods. 'Yeah, it doesn't really take any energy – you know that."

"Yes, I do, but I wanted to be sure. We were getting pushed back, back there. Anyway, Radis, can you stand on your own now?"

Radis let's go of Galanga and tries to stand on his own. He stumbles a bit briefly, but manages to stand. "Y-yeah, I'm good now."

"That's good. We don't have much time, so here's the plan. Galanga will blind our enemy with his move again when they arrive. Then, the rest of us will attack all at once. It's the best we can do right now. They have the advantage here, so will just have to be smarter and cleverer."

"Got it," Radis and Galanga chorus.

Rutaba nodded in understanding, choosing not to speak. Goku just smirked and walked closer to the others. No sooner than their plan had been established, did their enemies land, surrounding them. Galanga quickly through his hands over his eyes and used his flash bang technique to once again blind all of their enemies. The recruits immediately take to the sky afterwards as high as they can go – though Goku took his time ascending. Once they were all high enough, they attacked. They each released a powerful energy wave onto their enemies. The attacks exploded, kicking up dust and debris everywhere. There's a tense silence afterwards.

"D-did we get 'em?" Radis asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

The answer to his question was several blasts flying at the smoke at them. The attack took everyone by surprise but Goku and he smack the two coming at him away – one into the one heading for Radis. Said siayan male had been frozen in shock from the sudden surprise attack and was still injured, making him slow to react. Luckily, Goku noticed this and saved his ass. Rutaba fired her own blast at the ones coming at her, making them explode. Scallio, dodged the one coming his way and Galanga barely dodged his as it kinked his shoulder. Following the ki blasts, seven figures burst out of the fading smoke. They were a bit beaten up and bloody, but mostly unharmed by the barrage they received. The recruits all cursed as their attempt to end it all had failed, preparing themselves for a fight.

The fight never came.

Instead, two very large ki blasts came soaring their way faster than they could all see. All but one. Goku reacted quickly and flew towards the second ki blast and kicked it away, actually applying some strength to his kick. It was sent hurtling away, off into the distance and explode with enough force that they still felt the backlash of the wind it created. Goku had saved his new teammates from being taken out and probably seriously injured. It took all four a moment to realize as such as they had frozen in shock and their brains needed time to catch up to what just happened. Meanwhile, the seven remaining robo-saiyans were not so lucky and were destroyed as the blast hit them. The backlash from that actually sent Rutaba, Galanga, Radis, and Scallio back several feet from each other. The only one unaffected was Goku. He was staring seriously into the distance from where the blast came from.

 **-Observation Room-**

All four saiyans were speechless as the watched Goku deflect such a powerful attack. It only reinforced how strong he was to do. They really needed to test his battle power after all this was over. Though, despite his shock, Dakon's face remained expressionless. " _Now, we'll see what you're really made of – when you face…._ _ **HIM**_ ," he thought.

" _So, the final boss has arrived, huh?"_ Cabba thought with anticipation. _"Show us what you can do, Goku-san."_

 **-Danger Room Simulation-**

Rutaba shook her head as her body stung from being hit by to backlashes, one far closer than the other and actually doing damage to her. She looked around towards the others to see how they were fairing. Scallio looked banged up now compared to before. Galanga wasn't any better, but Radis was the worst. He was leaning against Galanga, looking barely conscious. He was the most banged up out of all of them. There was no way he could fight anymore. And from the looks of the surprise attack they suffered – they'd be fighting real soon. She looked at Goku and from his body language alone; she knew he realized the same.

" _Shit. This is bad,"_ she thought. _"Whoever that was is strong enough to destroy the enemies we were having trouble with in one shot. And if the energy I felt from that blast that came at us is any indication…we're screwed. That power felt nearly overwhelming. There's no way we have a chance in hell of standing against whoever is coming to take us on next. Though, I'm confused why they took out their allies. It doesn't make sense to me."_

Goku looked back at his new teammates, taking in their current states and could tell from that and their ki alone – none of them could fight what was come their way nor were they in any shape to do so. That meant he'd have to take care of whoever was coming their way. And that was fine with him. He was more than happy to handle it. But he'd need to put some distance between them and him, so they weren't caught in the crossfire.

"How you guys holding up?" he asked them.

"Just peachy," Rutaba says sarcastically with a grunt.

"I-I've been better," Scallio replied. "But I'm okay for the most part, just a bit banged up.

"Same here," Galanga answers. "But Radis is out. He can't fight anymore. He's barely conscious right now."

Goku turns towards them slightly. "Okay. How about you guys watch over him while I go confront whatever just tried to take us out? That good with you guys?"

All three recruits stare at him in shock. "Are you serious right now?" Galanga asked. "Look I know you're strong – stronger than us – but I don't think that's such a good idea. We should just wait it out until time is up."

"We don't know how long that is from now," Goku replied. "None of us bothered to ask how long we had to survive for."

Silence.

"Shit," Galanga curses. "Still, it's not good to split up right now. Whoever just tried to take us out is probably already on their way here – if not here already. We should stick together and watch each other's backs."

Goku shakes his head. "You guys are in no condition to fight right now. Your ki is low and you're all banged up. I'm the only one unscathed and went plenty of ki to spare. Besides, I'm stronger than I look."

"We know," Scallio cuts in. "But splitting up right now isn't a good idea. We can't sense our enemy and as you pointed out, none of us are in any shpe to continue fighting but you. If they were to sneak pass you and come straight for us, we'd be sitting ducks."

"I may not be able to sense their ki, but I – "

Goku trails off as a powerful ki suddenly appears only a few feet from them. It was malicious and full of hatred. He actually hadn't felt any ki like this since Frieza – so full of hate and dark intent. The other three sensed it too and froze, sweat gathering on their foreheads as shivers ran down their spines.

"W-what kind of ki is this?" Galanga asked. "I-it's…so sinister."

"It's huge," Scallio mutters.

Rutaba snarled, clenching her hands into fist. Her saiyan instincts along with her omega instincts were going haywire. This presence she felt was driving her into flight or fight and fight seemed to be winning. She knew she couldn't beat whoever was coming their way, but it was against her nature to turn tail and run – even when she knew better. Still, she could've done it. That is until she felt that evil ki. It was making her go berserk – she couldn't think straight!

Goku looked at her, feeling her ki spiking repeatedly and her tenth clenched together as her fist shook. He floated over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up to him and he could see her eyes glowing amber. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I've got this," he tells her, unconsciously letting his ki out to sooth her. And it works as she begins to calm down. The others watched, relieved that he was able to calm down their teammate.

Rutaba sighs as she relaxes, her instincts quieting. "T-thanks for that," she says, slightly embarrassed. She hasn't nearly lost control like that since she was younger.

"No problem," Goku replies, letting her go. Then, turns his attention towards Galanga and Scallo. "I'm gonna go deal with our 'guest' now."

"W – "

Galanga couldn't even get the word out before Goku is already on the ground, walking towards where they felt the malicious ki spike before.

"Damnit. S-should we follow him?" he asked.

Rutaba shakes her head. "No. We'd only get in the way," she stated, having felt the depth of his ki briefly when he let it out to sooth her. "He's got this."

"You sure about that?"

Rutaba looks at him. "Absolutely."

Scallio watches Goku as he walks towards their enemy. He didn't have to walk far as they all felt and saw their enemy come their way. He landed just a foot away from Goku and the others. The recruit's eyes all widen when they see who Goku intends on fighting. His enemy was a saiyan with a very muscular build and at a height of seven feet and ten inches tall. He had long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shoter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most siayns with pitch black irises or brown, he had red irises and visible pupils. He also retained a saiyan tail ulike he rest of the saiyans of universe six, which he let sway freely like Goku. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots. There's also metal bands on his wrist and a metal mouth guard around his mouth. Visible dark purple aura rose off his body as he stood there menacingly, staring down Goku and the rest of the recruits. For a while nothing happened and no one spoke.

"C-cumber," Scallio muttered fearfully. "The Evil Saiyan King. King Cumber."

"W-why the hell is he here?!" Galanga shouts. "Who's bright idea was it to make the final boss, this asshole! There's no way we can beat him!"

Rutaba was silent, observing Goku and Cumber. She too wondered who in the hell had decide to make the original saiyan king the final boss in the danger room and why their instructors had let him out to fight them. _"Though, maybe he wasn't meant for them,"_ she thought, looking at Goku. _"Maybe it was meant for him. Do they want to test him that badly?"_ It was an interesting thought, but one she couldn't prove just yet, but regardless…she knew Goku was going to win.

"We have to get him out of there," Galanga says. "No matter how strong he is, he can't fight this guy. It's crazy."

"Don't," Rutaba states. "We'll only get in the way. Besides, it's already too late."

Galanga and Scallio freeze at her words and look at Goku. Sure enough, he was already in a fighting stance and looked ready to launch himself at Cumber at any moment. Goku, who had heard their entire conversation, only smiled as he realized that Cumber would be a better fight that the others from before and that got him excited. He cracked his neck and flexed his arms before kicking off the ground and charging at Cumber. The Evil Saiyan roared, his aura flaring and turning black with a red inner area, as he charged back at Goku.

The two collided fists, creating a shockwave the pushed everyone back and sent Cumber flying. Goku smiled and flew after the ancient saiyan king. Cumber shook himself and stopped his departure, flipping and smiling under his mouth guard. His aura flared again as he sped off back the way he came. He met Goku half-way and the two stopped, floating in the air and smirking at each other.

"You're strong," Cumber says. "I'm impressed."

"You're not so bad yourself," Goku replied.

Silence fell between the two as they waited to see who'd make the first move this time. Once more Goku made the first move. He vanished and appeared behind Cumber, backhanding the ancient saiyan king to the ground. Cumber stops himself from hitting the ground and flies back to Goku. He tries to hit the young saiyan, only for Goku to catch his punch and spin, kicking him across the face. The ancient king stumbles back dazed, but quickly re-orientates himself and attacks Goku once more. In vain, he tries to hit Goku to no avail. The young saiyan boy repeatedly dodges his attacks his attacks with minimum effort on his part. This angers the ancient evil siayna and his aura flares in response to his rage. He leaps back from Goku, putting distance between the two.

"You're strong," he stated. "I can respect that, but let's see how you handle this!"

His aura flares as two shadow hands appear next to him, one on each side of him. Then, he gathers large amounts of ki in each of his hands, before combining them into a large sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave at Goku.

Goku doesn't do anything as the blast comes at him. The blast slams into him directly, exploding and consuming him. Galanga and Scallio watched on in shock, fearing the worse. The instructors in the observation room all tensed up, waiting to see what happened nested. Rutaba was the only one completely calm, smirking as she watched the fight.

Goku burst through the smoke at blinding speeds, burying his fist into Cumber's gut. The ancient saiyan grunted in pain and dry heave as the air was knocked out of him. Goku smirked and backed away, letting him catch his breath as Cumber floated away, clutching his gut. He looked up at Goku and glared at him, fury swirling within his eyes. He flew at Goku, aura flaring widely. Goku vanished and appeared in front of him, kicking him in the face and chest – sending him flying back. He vanished again, reappearing behind the ancient saiyan, elbowing him in the back with another force to send him spinning around. He spun around and began hitting cumber with a fierce combo of kicks and punches, before sending him flying with a kick to his chin. He appears in Cumber's flight path, cupping his hands together. When Cumber was close enough, he slammed his fist into him – sending him smashing into the ground. Galanga, Scallio, Dakon, Toma, and Toteppo are all amazed by what they were witnessing. Rutaba and Cabba smirked as they watched for different reasons. Rutaba because she was right and Cabba because of how well Goku was handling the whole fight.

Goku crosses his arms, watching the dust cloud that covers the crater Cumber lies in. There's no movement for several moments as the dust cloud begins to fade. Suddenly, a ball of white ki flies out of the smoke and high into the ki. It hovers there for a moment, before shrinking and expanding rapidly. Goku's eyes widen briefly as he recognizes the technique and he smirks, looking back down at the fading dust cloud.

"Gggaaahhh **hhhrrRRRRRR!"** a loud primal voice echoes around the area.

Out of the fading smoke, burst Cumber in his oozaru state. He let out a primal roar of rage and fired a mouth blast at Goku, who dodged it easily. Cumber swung a fist at him, but Goku flipped over it and fired a ki blast at his face. Cumber, surprisingly, was fast enough to dodge the blast. He vanished and reappeared behind Goku, trying to backhand him. Goku stopped his hand and grabbed one of his fingers, running up his arm and leaping off his shoulder. He pulled and flipped Cumber into the air, slamming him onto his back – making the ground shake. Cumber growled in pain as he got up.

" **Insolent brat!"** he growled. **"I refused to lose to a child. I don't care how strong you are! I will kill you!"**

"Give it your best shot," Goku replied.

Cumber roared, his aura blazing around him. He opened his mouth and fired a large, red energy beam from his mouth up at Goku. Goku smirked and cupped his hands together slowly. He waited until the blast was inches from him to thrusts his hands out, firing him of energy beam right back at Cumber's. It consumed the ancient saiyan's attack, making Cumber's eyes widen before he was consumed by the blast. He roared in pain as he was obliterated.

" **I-impossible. Me….defeated b-by….a-a…c-child! Gaaghhhh!"**

The ancient Saiyan explode, sending robotic bits everywhere – half melted. Goku stopped his attack and lowered his hands. At the same time, a loud buzzer sound echoed throughout the room, signaling the end of the test. But no one cared about that. They were all focused on how Goku destroyed their strongest training bot with relative ease. Rubata laughed in joy, flying over to Goku and talking him in the air, He jumped, surprised and looked at her.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Just how strong are you?"

Goku smiled and chuckled. "I dunno. Very strong. I don't know how much exactly, but I barely had to try since this started, if that ansers your question."

"Wow. Really? That's incredible."

"Hehe. I guess so. It was fun, but I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Rutaba chuckled at that. "Well, maybe you'll get one next time."

"Hopefully."

As the two casually conversed, Galanga and Scallio were left speechless after what they just witness. Several seconds passed as they just blinked their eyes and stared at the two, mostly Goku. Finally, Galanga broke the silence.

"D-did he just…" he asked, trailing off.

"Yup. He did," Scallio replied.

"G-good, then I'm not hallucinating. Just who in the hell is this kid?"

"I don't know, But I'm glad he's on our side."

"Yeah, me too."

Up in the observation room, the instructors were doing no better.

"T-this boy…what the hell is he? How the hell is he this strong?" Toma muttered. "It's astounding."

"Just who is this child exactly? And where'd he come from?" Dakon asked.

"I think it's time we measured his battle power," Toteppo stated. "Afterwards, we'll figure everything else out."

"You're right," Toma agrees. "Let's take this slow. We'll get our answers soon enough."

Cabba said nothing as his comrades conversed, lost in his thoughts. " _Goku-san, you hold a lot more power than I can understand. I've felt and now I've seen it. And still it amazes me. That your adventures, the trails you face – they all made you this strong. It's incredible."_

"Alright, the test is over and you all did better than we expected. We no have a clear understanding on what we need to train you all in," Dakon spoke into the intercom. "As such, we'll give you an hour to rest and meet back where you took your exam. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Galanga, Rutaba, and Scallio chorus.

Goku said nothing as he had no clue where that was as he had only been there once.

"Good. Dismissed recruits. Except you, Kakorot. We need you to come with us."

"Okay."

 **-Flashback End-**

After the danger room session was over, the recruits all went to get some food while Goku was kept back so they could measure his battle power. Only to discover that they couldn't do so. Every time they tried, their machines would climb high into the millions, before going blank. This let them know that Goku surpassed all of them in strength, but their king. Cause there was no way he was stronger than their king. That wasn't something they could fathom. So, after the battle power testing came up inconclusive repeatedly, they moved on to finding out who exactly Goku was. Which wasn't hard as Goku told them without much prompting and held nothing back. Since Cabba already knew the story, his three comrades were left speechless by the tale they were told and with Cabba confirming that it was true – there was nothing they could say to dispute Goku's words. And while it was a hard story to believe still, it answered so many things for them.

Once that was all said and done, Goku went with Cabba to eat with the other recruits, leaving Toma, Toteppo, and Dakon to digest what they had just learned.

 **End.**

 **And... DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 6 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Sorry it took so long, my flashdrive broke and I had to start over from scratch. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **Also, can anyone guess who Pilaf's mom is? I'm curious as who you guys think she is.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Flashback -**

Cabba: 32 Million

Toma: 50 Million

Toteppo: 40 Million

Tunnip: 128 Million

Celleri: 158 Million

Goku: 32 Trillion

Dakon: 17 million

Rutaba: 25 million

Galanga: 17 million

Scallio: 14 million

Radis: 12 million, 700 thousand

Holo-saiyans: 30 Million

Robotic Saiyans: 42 Million

Cumber: 63 Million – Great Ape: 630 Million

 **Flashback Ends.**

 **Next Time:**

 _Mai dodges an energy blast from Android 14, breathing heavily. She was bleeding from a cut over her left eye, her right arm was dislocated and her left leg was broken. She was nearly out of energy and her vision was blurry. The purple midget smirk sinister at the battered, bruised, and beaten young woman. Across from them, Shu was fairing no better. The anthromorphic, ninja dog was barely standing as he was on his last legs. His right arm was broken and his left eye was swollen shut. Blood dripping from his nose and ran down the right side of his face. He was breathing heavily, sword gripped tightly in his left hand. His clothes were torn and barely held together. In front of him, Android 15 stood stoic as ever, face blank. He stared down the ninja dog ready to end him._

" _Any last words fleshbags?" Android 14 asked, stepping closer to Android 15._

 _Mai grits her teeth in frustration and Shu growls in defiance. "You may kill us, but our master will destroy you," Mai snarls with a smirk. "You won't stand a chance."_

 _Android 14 laughs, smirking as he and Android 15 slowly float into the air. "We'll see about that. Audios fleshbags."_

 _The two androids charge up ki into their hands and quickly fire two large ki blasts at the wounded right hands of pilaf. Mai closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate._

 _ **As Goku and the others train on Sadala, a battle rages on, on Earth. Gero sends his latest creations to take out Pilaf once and for all. In their way stands Shu and Mia, ready to defend their emperor and master at all cost. Will the two succeed? Or is this their end?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super Evolution – A Clash of Villains! Shu and Mia's desperate Stand! You won't wanna miss it.**_


	7. A Clash of Villains! Shu and Mai's Desp

**Dragon Ball Super: Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. As I don't like Chichi. I actually thought he'd get with Bulma from watching DB, but that too was crushed.**

 **A/N: I've also posted this on Ao3 with changes to the story as I wanted to do another version with differences. That one is my harem planned version of this story, but fair warning I don't think it'll be to everyone's liking so just a heads up. There will be significant differences between the two versions of this story, letting that be known now. As well that is is my main story, the one I'm mostly working on, but I haven't forgotten about the others. I'll try to update them soon. With all of that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter of Dragon Ball Super Evolution.**

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter; they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 7:** A Clash of Villains! Shu and Mia's Desperate Stand!

Sarada yawned as she woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It had been three months since she and Maiz left Sadala. Give or take a few days and they still had to wait another three more until they reached Earth. Meanwhile, they had nothing to really do but train and watch TV. Though, Maiz would read books whenever they were done training as she liked to read, Sarada was left with nothing to do. Sure, she'd watch TV for a bit, but she quickly got bored with that and usually went to train alone – which wasn't as effective as training with a partner, but she respect her twin's wishes. So, she trained alone. All the while, she was worried about how their adoptive sister Celsete was doing. She knew Maiz worried too, it was why she bothered to train at all. So, they'd both be strong enough to protect their sister. Even so, they both knew that it would mean nothing if they arrived too late to do anything and that made them anxious. Shaking her head, Sarada cleared her head of her dark thoughts and got of bed, grumbling softly. She made a beeline for the bathroom to go take a shower. As she showered, she couldn't help but think of her adoptive aunt – Bulma Brief. The woman who helped raise her and was a Celeste best friend before her death at the hands of pilaf's men. She refused to lose anyone else to him or Gero. Their days were numbered as far as she was concerned.

 **-Universe 6 Earth-**

Deep underneath the ruined planet Earth, their existed a bunker large enough to hold a couple thousand people. The bunker was built around the start of the war between the Red Ribbon Army and Pilaf Special forces. It was built by Bulma Briefs the world renowned scientist and genius before her untimely death at the hands of one of Pilaf's soldiers. She died making sure that those under her care could escape to safety – to the bunker she had finished preparing. She died in a fiery explosion as she detonated the nuke in her lab meant to take out Gero's laboratory. She killed herself and several dozen of Pilaf's soldiers after she was shot three times. Those who knew her mourned for her and swore revenge against Pilaf. And that pushed them to end this war even more. Too many lives had already been claimed by it and their planet has suffered for it as well. Enough was enough.

The bunker was built with the thought of saving as many people as possible and hiding them away from the war while the actual Z Fighters Resistance Force went out to fight for the sake of humanity and revenge. It held enough rooms and food for people live comfortably for a few decades as they waited for the war to end. The bunker was guarded by trained mercenaries and military soldiers – what was left of them anyway. And there were defenses measures in place in case they were every discovered. Such as machineguns, energy cannons, a force field, rocket launchers, and mines. The bunker was as secure as they could make it. Luckily, they hadn't been discovered yet, so none of these measures had needed to be used.

Currently, inside the bunker, Celeste Gardner was planning with the other leaders of the resistance on what their next move was against Pilaf and Gero. Celeste and five others sat around a round table.

"As you all know, as of three months ago, Pilaf and Gero have begun to make major moves against each other as well as eliminating any of us they see outside of the bunker. We've lost countless allies and friends in the past three months than we ever have before," a woman in her mid-thirties with long raven black hair that reached all the way down her back stated. She had deep blue eyes and three freckles on each of her cheeks. She looked a lot like Chichi, just taller – standing at five feet and nine inches tall - and with a fuller figure – her breast were a good d-cup size. She also had a more athletic build than Chichi did and wore a cross between military and civilian clothes. This was Celeste Gardner, leader of the resistance. "Pilaf seems to have increased in power three months ago and has been using it to his advantage to take out all the oppose him currently – which includes us. And it's not just him. His right hands and three generals have also all increased in power around the same time. Currently, we don't know how any of them did it, but it spells trouble for all of us. We need a plan to deal with him and soon."

"It's not just him though," an old male stated. He had gray hair with white streaks through it, a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He wore a black and white martial arts outfit and had his hands intertwined under his chin, a serious expression across his face. This was Jackie Chun, brother to the diseased Master Roshi. "Gero has been up to his old tricks, kidnapping soldiers of ours to experiment on and test his machines on. He's made a new batch that is currently decimating anyone of our forces we send our on recon. Three to be exact and their far strong than his last batch of machines. None of our normal soldiers stand a chance against them."

"I'm well aware of this, Chun," Celeste replied. "Our enemies have increased their power exponentially in the last three months and we're down too many men to do anything about either of them. Not only that, we lake the power to take them both on at once. It'd be suicidal to even think of trying to do so."

"Then what do we do?" a young man, about twenty-five years-old asked. He stood at six feet tall, had short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and a two scars on his face – one across his right eye and another on his left cheek in the shape of a star. He wore a white martial arts outfit with black trousers and black combat shoes. His name was Maxwell Wayne. "We can't attack them as you already pointed out, but we can't sit here and do nothing either. We all know that both sides are looking for us, so they can wipe us out. Though, in Gero's case he doesn't just want us dead. He wants more 'lab rats' for his cause. And at the rate they're tearing through each other and us, they will find us eventually. We can't sit here and wait for that to happen. We don't know how long it'll take them at their current pace to discover our location."

"I'm aware of this as well, Maxwell and I've already thought of that. We can't take on both sides by ourselves – that much is true. That's why I called for reinforcements. They'll be here in the next three months. When they will arrive here isn't something I know, just that they'll be here in three months' time. We just have to hold out until then."

"Just who are these reinforcements you called in?" another male asked. He had small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with his black hair in a ponytail. He wore a pink chang pao with the kanji for satsu ("kill") on the front, pointing to his career as an assassin, well retired assassin. He still wore the clothes as they were his fathers before he died and they held sentimental value to him. His named was Toa, Mercenary Tao. "We have no allies left on Earth for you to call. No reinforcements here."

Celeste looked at Toa and smirked. "Under normal circumstances, you'd be right. We have no more allies or reinforcement….on Earth. But you forget, I have this," Celeste pulls out a small, circular communication device. The majority of it was black, while the front was blue with a white center. It the center was the capital letters S and D intertwined together in gold. "As such, our backup isn't from Earth. I've called my sisters back to assist us."

A blue haired woman with sparkling blue eyes, standing five feet and six inches tall jumped out of her seat excitedly. She wore a light green belly baring tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike signia worn with green socks. There was a red ribbon in her hair and she had on white knee pads. Her double b-cup bust jiggled as she stood up. Her name was Launch and she was the resident medic of the resistance as she had the unique ability to heal and take people's pain. She was also in her early thirties. "Sarada and Maiz are coming back?!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long! I can't wait to see them!"

"You called back the Twins?!" Chun exclaimed, surprised.

"Who are the twins?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes, I did," Celeste answered. "The twins are my adoptive sisters that my mother Meredith Gardner too in. She found them abandoned and took care of them as if they were her own. I learned later in life that they were aliens abandoned by their parents as they were being hunted. Their race is called Saiyans and they came to get my sisters when they were eight, two years before the war started. When they left, I was given this communicator to keep in contact with my sisters as they refused to leave unless they could keep tabs on me, When the war started, they were visiting before their next assignment – they're apart of the Sadala Defense Force, a force that defense their home planet and allies. I made them leave so they wouldn't get caught up in our war, but kept them updated on our situation. And in light of recent events, I've called them back home – formally – as a request to aid us in finishing this war."

"You have alien sisters?"

"Yes. It shouldn't surprise you, seeing as Pilaf's father was an alien and Gero has machines as his weapons."

"True, just a little shocked I guess. You never mentioned that you had more siblings."

"The Twins didn't want others to know about them unless necessary and I respected their wishes."

"And you're telling us now in light that they're arriving to help us take care of Pilaf and Gero, correct?" Toa inquires.

Celeste nods. "That is correct. Though, I wish I could see them again under better circumstances – that is a luxury that none of us can afford."

"I see. I take it they're strong?"

Chun chuckled. "The Twins have trained most of their life. Their race is breed to be warriors, it's in their blood. Damn right they're strong. And they'll be most useful in this fight. They consider Earth their second home and Celeste their big sister – they'll fight tooth and nail to protect this world and her."

"That's good to know. Hopefully with their help, we'll finally end this pointless war and give Earth the time she needs to recover."

"That's what I hope for as well," Celeste stated. "Anything else that needs to be discussed before we end this meeting?"

The other four occupants look at each other and shake their heads. "No, ma'am," Toa answers for them all.

"Very well, we'll meet again if anything new develops on either side of our enemies. If not, we'll meet in three months when my sisters are due to arrive. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all chorused.

"Alright then, adjourned."

All five resistance members stand up from their seats and exit the war room. Celeste hangs back a bit, letting the others walk ahead, leaning against the door. She reaches into her left coat pocket and pulls out a picture. It's a little burned around the edges, blurring the faces of her parents, but the center was still prefect intact, just a little worn down. It was of her and the twins when they were all younger, a few months before they left to discover more about themselves and their race. She smiled, rubbing her thumb across the picture.

" _Despite the circumstance, I can't wait to see you again Sarada, Maiz. I hope you two have been doing well,"_ She thinks.

"Onee-san!" two voices shout, drawing her from her thoughts.

She blinks and looks up. A few feet in front of her our two identical looking people - a boy and a girl. The only think different about them is their hair color. The male is a fair-skinned young man with a similar appearance to his fraternal twin sister. He is average in height with a slim frame and lean-built. He has straight shoulder-length black hair that parts above his forehead, thin eyebrows, and narrow blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with _"MIR"_ imprinted across his chest in black letters, with green sleeves and blue jeans. He has black shoes and wears a tan colored belt. On his left sleeve is an orange armband that says _"RANGER RESISTANCE"_ and also sports black gloves. Over that he had on a dark green military jacket and a M4 SOCOM hang across his back and a 9mm pistols strapped to his waist with a Remington 1911 .45 Auto Centerfire pistol hidden on him. His name was Ganta, Ganta Gardner, Celeste younger brother.

The female is a petite, slender, curvy, and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion. She has shoulder-length hair that is blonde that parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear. She consistently wears small gold hoop earrings on both ears. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. On the back of her vest were the letters Z and R intertwined in gold. She had an AK-47 strapped across her back, dual Glock G23 Gen4 .40 S&W Compact 13-round pistols strapped on either side of her, and Tactical Bowie Knife (Military Dagger Fixed Blade) strapped to her left thigh. Hanging off her left shoulder was a jacket identical to her twins, only it was a dark navy blue. Her name was Sakura, Sakura Gardner, Celeste younger sister.

Celeste smiles at her younger siblings, pocketing her photo and walking towards the two. "Did you guys need something?" she asked them.

"We heard that Maiz and Sarada are coming back. Is it true?' Ganta asked.

Celeste smiled. "Yeah, it's true. Their coming back to help us end this war."

"It'll be good to see them again," Sakura says. "It's been to long since we've all gotten together. Though, it could've been under better circumstances."

"As do I," Celeste agrees, sighing. "But we're backed into a corner and down manpower, while our enemies grow stronger. I didn't have a choice but to call themin."

"Man, you two are being such downers. So what they got called to help us in a war? At least we get to see them again," Ganta cuts in.

Sakura smiled. "True. I can't wait to see them."

"Me too," Celeste agreed.

"See? It's all good. Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Sakura rolls her eyes at her twin and Celeste giggles fondly. "I am a bit hungry," she agrees.

"Let's go then. You know how I hate waiting in line."

Having said that, Ganta turned around and began walking in the direction of the bunker's cafeteria. Sakura shook her head at her twin and followed after him. Celeste smiled, walking behind her younger siblings. _"Sarada, Maiz…I'll see you soon,"_ she thinks, watching their backs. _"And together we'll win this war, I'm sure of it. For them, I will not lose. No matter what."_

 **-Pilaf's Castle-**

Pilaf's once golden castle had changed in the last three months. The once golden castle was now a dark black mixed with blue. The original three floors and basement remained, but now two more floors were added. The first floor – the dark maze – had its traps replaced with bear traps, mines, and fake floors that had dozens of wooden spikes under them. The hidden back room was changed from a pinball trap to exploding death tops of doom that had blades popping out of them. The second floor was armed with sentry guns and grunts armed with turrets. The third floor was where Pilaf's three general's slept and defended the castle – Generals Black, Lord Yao, and former Colonel Violet. The fourth floor was where Pilaf, Shu, and Mai all shared a room. They all spelt in the emperor's room, to stay close to each other and guard Pilaf better. In addition to Pilaf's chambers, he had about seventy-five percent of the rest of the empty space booby trapped. It was a just chamber that would he's lock his enemies in and use as in incubator, killing them with extreme heat or just straight up burning them to death with flamethrowers. Then, the fifth floor was the top of the castle where the airplane hangar and weather control machine resided. His castle was a fortress designed to defend its emperor and eliminate all threats before the even reached him. The only thing left untouched was the thirty acres of land surrounding the castle and Shu's pet wolves and mutated wolverines that patrolled the grounds.

Within the castle, Shu and Mai were training themselves and testing out their new abilities. After the Emperor had awakened, he had bestowed upon them a portion of his powers – increasing their own and gifting them with new abilities. Mia had gained a significant power boost, more so than Shu and the abilities telepathy, telekinesis, and force fields made of physic energy. She had a fourth ability that she had yet to learn about, but she would in time discover it. Shu had gained control over the shadows. He could travel through them, make clones from the shadows – weapons as well – and turn his body into shadows for a limited time. Pilaf's own power had skyrocketed to insane heights for him. He had a level of strengthen he didn't think was possible for him or any other to reach. His old level of power paled in comparison. And he was enjoying his newfound strength. Currently, he was meditating as Shu and Mai trained together. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence fill the room and reflexively tensed up. Shu and Mai appeared behind him out of his shadow, having also sense the presence.

"Kukukuku~ Still so loyal~ So rare~" the silky, yet dark female voice echoed around them. "It never ceases to amaze me~"

Pilaf sighs irritably. "So you've said before….mother," he states, eyes still closed. "What do you want?"

"Kukukuku. Nothing~ I just thought you'd like to know that Gero has created three new androids tasked with eliminating you and the resistance with you being their primary directive. They're on their way here now as we speak and they are far stronger than any of his last models that came to assassinate you."

Shu and Mai glance at each other. They didn't trust the woman who birthed their sire any farther than they could throw he, but if she happened to be telling the truth, they need to check it out for themselves. Pilaf's eyes open slowly and he stares at his 'mother' expressionlessly.

"Shu, Mai….go and scout out. See if you can locate these androids and terminate them if you have the opportunity to do so. I will join you shortly," he orders. "I need to have a chat with my 'mother' first."

Shu and Mai bow. "As you wish sire," the chorus and disappear via Shu's shadow travel, leaving their emperor and his mother alone.

The two stared at one another in silence, neither bothering to make the first move and it remained this way for a while.

 **-With Shu and Mai-**

The two personal guards of Emperor Pilaf and his only assassins as well as trusted friends, raced from their sire's land heading west towards where Gero's usually came from to attack them. The duo of loyal servants Pilaf didn't have to travel far until they ran into their targets. Or more accurately their enemy tried to ambush them from the sky and they narrowly dodged the two ki blast meant to end their lives, leaving a crater where they once stood. Looking up, they saw that there were to figures hovering above them. One was had the appearance of a very short and small man with large pink lips and a dark purple skin tone. He wore a large green hat with a red ball on top of it, a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat, and a red bowtie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wore baggy light blue pants and black boots as well as a pair of shades over his mechanical blue eyes.

The second figure was significantly taller than the first, nearly triple the size. He's very large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. He appeared mostly model after a Native American while the first felt like a cross between a pimp and an African American. The two androids land on the ground a few feet from their opponents, their eyes scanning the two individual's in front of them. When their scans are complete, Android 15 smirked.

 _SCAN COMPLETE…..TARGETS IDENTIFIED._

 _MAI VALENTINE AND SHU THE NINJA ASSASSIN - EMPEROR PILAFA'S PRESSION GUARDS._

 _OBJECTIVE: …TERMINATE TARGETS._

"Looks like it's your unlucky day, fleshbags," Android 15 stated, pulling out a brown flask and drinking from it. "You won't be leaving here alive." He put the flask away, smirking once more.

Android 14 cracked his neck, his facial expression still very stoic and cold because of his reticence and his scowl. Shu and Mai glance at each other, both realizing that they'd need to transform to take on Gero's latest creations. Another perk they got from their lord increasing their power. Shu draws his wakizashi, darkness exploding from the sheath and surrounding him and Mai, covering them in a dome of darkness. This was another ability Shu acquired after his power increase, but he could only use it when he transformed so far. Any other time and it was painful to do so and he had yet to figure out why.

"Futile," Android 14 stated, firing a ki blast at the dome of shadows.

The ki blast hits the dome and sinks into it, instead of destroying the dome and exploding. The androids tilt their heads at that, confused as there was nothing about this in their data banks. The ki blast came flying back out of the dome, aimed at the androids like it was reflected. Android 14, swatted it away and it exploded off in the distance.

"Well, I'll be," 15 says. "This may be fun after all."

"Shall we engage?" 14 asked.

Android 15 shook his head. "No, I want o have fun this time. The last fleshbags we took out were pushovers."

"Very well."

The two androids stood there waiting for their targets to emerge from the dome. They didn't have to wait long. It wasn't even a minute later, did the dome fall to reveal Shu and Mai, but their appearances had change to the shock of the androids. Just another thing that wasn't in their data banks. Shu had gone from seven feet tall to nine, tower over Mai, Android 15, and even Android 14 – who was only eight feet tall. His muscles now look on par with android 14 like he was a body builder. The top half of his outfit was gone as were his black tabi socks and his straw waraji sandals. His ginger colored fur was darker than before – a lot darker – and there were black markings nearly all over his body. There were curved black markings on his cheeks, one on each – stopping a few centimeters from his snout. The next on was over his collarbone in the shape of a V and went over his shoulders forming a V on his back on his shoulder blades. Then, there marks on his arm starting with a triangle shaped one, followed by three rings going around his arm. The marks pick back up after his elbows with a sing ring going around his arms, followed by two curved makings on opposite sides and a single thick ring around his wrist. The tip of his fingers had two inch long claws attached to them now as well. On his sides and separated equally were three curved black markings on each side. His legs had four curved markings on each leg with two on opposite sides, a thick ring around after the knee, two more curved markings on opposite sides, and lastly a final think black ring around his ankle. Medium sized horns grew out of his head curved back right in front of his ears. Three small ones grew on his snout, spread apart equally. His closed eyes snapped open revealing that while his pupil remained black it was now silted and that the sclera of his eyes was all black now instead of white. Only his iris remained the same amber color as before.

Next to him Mai stood changed as well. She was taller than before, about four inches more and like Shu her clothes had changed and she had black markings on her body – though hers weren't exactly like his. Mai now wore a bikini top covering her breast, which had grown a size and a pair of black denim shorts. Her teal trench coat is replaced with a black jacket, the inside being red and she now wore black combat boots instead of brown. Her belt and holster were gone and replaced with a large sword with a golden blade curving at its point strapped to her back under her jacket. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a hilt shaped like crescent. The marks on her cheeks looked sort of like an S and connected with the end of her eyes. The markings also went down her cheeks and to her check and collarbone. In the center of her chest was a black mark shaped like a large heart. There were other markings surrounding the heart but not connecting to it. They spread out from the heart over Mai's shoulders, sides, and abdomen. The mare going down her abdomen stopped at her bellybutton with two significantly smaller marks – one on each side of it – stopping just short of curing and going around Mai's sides at the end of her ribs. The ones going over her formed a point on her shoulder blades inside of a V shaped marking already on her shoulder blades and going over her shoulders in the opposite direction. That mark ends just as it fully goes over her shoulders. The last marks on her side curve around a bit above her hips, forming a point and stopping before they can touch her spine and connect. Her arms had three mars on them each on the front, one that cured to the back and split into two, and a thick ring around her wrist. Her left arm also had a mark connect to the ring on the back of her arm. The last of her marks were on her thighs just visible with her shorts covering them. They curved around the front once and back twice, coming back to the front under the first thick line and forming a point. Horns grew from behind her ears, curving under them and coming out in front like an S, the color turned red towards the tip and her ears were pointy like an elf's. Her closed eyes snapped open to reveal black sclera, silted pupils, now circular pattern irises that were no longer blue but a dark amethyst color, and a red flame flowing off her right eye.

Shu cracked his neck, glaring at the two androids in front of him and Mai. Mai flexed her clawed left hand and smirked at the androids.

"Shall we get started?~" she purred threateningly, her voice seductive but full of malice.

Android 15 chuckled, cracking his neck despite not needing to. "Are you that eagered to die, fleshbag?' he asked.

"It'll be you who dies here today, Android," May responds.

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that. Fourteen, you take care of the overgrown dog, I'll deal with Miss Sugar tits here."

"Understood," 15 replied, dashing towards Shu.

Shu tensed up, bending his legs as shadow-like smoke rose off his body like steam. He growled and dashes towards Android 14. Fifteen smirked and made a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. Mai's smirked turned into a savage smile as she suddenly lunged at fifteen, the ground cracking under her feet as she did so. Shu and 14 collide, Shu trying to overpower the android. Mai slashes at 15 and the android, dodges her attack with ease. 14 grabs Shu and headbutts him repeatedly, before letting him go and kicking him in the gut. Shu goes sliding back and doubles over, holding his stomach as his vision blurs a bit. Mai spins and kicks out at 15, who catches her leg by the ankle and smirks. He casually pushes her back, making her stumble. Mai glares at him, leaping back to put distance between them. Shu shakes his head and blinks to clear his vision, only to receive a kick to the face sending him into the ground and sliding back. 14 lands on one foot, putting the other down and crosses his arms over his chest.

Mai closes her eyes and 15 raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes nap open, glowing with violet light as the ground in front of her was torn apart heading straight for 15. The android was intrigued by this as he dodged her attack. Mai kicked off the ground, flying towards 15. Shu snarls as he hops back to his feet, wiping some blood off his lip. He glares heatedly at 14 and pulls his out his _wakizashi_ , shadows swirling around the short sword. He swings it at 14, sending a blade made of shadows at the android. 14 fired a ki blast, cancelling out his attack with his own as the exploded on impact. Shu burst through the smoke, swinging his sword at 14's neck. 14 leaned his neck to the side as he caught the sword between his middle and index fingers on his right hand. She gritted his teeth as he tried to force the sword pass 14's fingers and through his hand, but to no avail. He couldn't even make him budge.

"Mutt's shouldn't play with swords," 14 stated, staring into Shu's eyes as he snap the blade in half and punched him in the gut.

Mai's claws hit nothing but air as 15 vanishes before her. She slides to a stop, looking around with her eyes for the android while also trying to feel him with her telepathy. Her eyes widen when 15 reappears right in front of her, smirking and kicks her across the face. Shu chokes as all the air is knocked out of him and he coughs up some blood and saliva. Then, a right hook sends him flying back and into the ground, sliding back – leaving a trench in the ground. Mai goes flying back and 14 vanishes, reappearing above her and kicking her in the gut – sending her into the ground. She hits the ground and gasped in pain as she bounce back up. 15 appears next to her and grabs her by her ankle and slams her back into the ground. Mai cries out in pain as she's slammed into the ground. 15 went to step on her, only to be blasted back by her telekinesis.

Shu snarled angrily as he pushed himself up to his feet. He wiped some blood from the bottom of his snout. He glares at the stoic android 14 staring at him, but doesn't charge at him this time. Just from the few punches he took, he knew that he wasn't a match for the android at only half his power. So, he needed to go all-out or he'd end up dead. Smirking, Shu sheaves his broken short sword and closes his eyes. He stands perfectly still as android 14 watches him. Mai groans as she rolls over onto her hands and knees, shakily pushing herself to her feet. 15 lands a few inches from her, a little surprised that she shoved him away without using her hands or ki.

"Hoho, I was right," he stated, dusting himself off a bit. "This is going to be fun."

Mai glared at the short bastard, the flame on her right eye growing and blazing brighter. "Are lives are not toys for you to play with!" she snarls.

15 chuckled. "They are according to my program."

Mai growls, white ki gathering around her body. "We'll see about that!"

She dashes towards 15, vanishing half-way towards the android. 15 casually steps to the side as her right hand passes by his face where his head just was. He raises his fist, punching her in the face with the back of his hand with enough force to stop her where she was. Then, he spun and punched her in the chin, sending her flying back and bouncing across the ground – until she rolled to a stop. Shu's eyes snap open and his pupils have vanished. Shadows-like steam begins rising off his body rapidly. His fur darks even more and he looks feral as he glares at android 14. His muscles bulged and he snapped his head back, howling into the sky as a dark shadow-like aura surrounds his body. The ground under his feet cracks and sinks within three times, forming a very large crater. He stops howling and stands still for a bit, before slowly lowering his head. Cracking his neck, he pulls out his short sword and it was no longer broken.

" **For my emerpor…you will die," he tells 14, pointing the sword at him.**

14 says nothing, his computer trying to figuring out what power Shu was suddenly using. The results were inconclusive as there was no data on it. But that didn't matter, his objective remained the same – kill Shu the Ninja Dog. Mai lay on the ground for a bit in pain. She like Shu was realizing that these new android models outclassed her at half her power. She couldn't afford to go in half-cocked anymore or she be killed. That's when she felt Shu's power skyrocket, signifying that he was done playing games. She chuckled mentally to herself. _"I guess the gloves are off the,"_ she thought, the ki around her body flaring and growing three times the size it was before. 15 was slowly walking towards his target, ready to finish the job – he had his fun. Only he stopped when he saw her aura flaring so intensely. Mai slowly rose to her feet without using her hands to push herself up. Her skin turned white as did her hair, except the part that was red. Her aura changed from with to a dark purple as she stood up tall. She glared at 15, her face blank.

" **Come here,"** she ordered, holding her hand out towards android 15.

Android 15 was surprised when he was suddenly yanked from where he stood and flying towards Mai against his will. He slammed into her open palm as she wrapped her hand around his neck and proceeded to slam him into the ground. 15 grabbed her wrist to throw her off him, but found that he couldn't make her budge as her psychic abilities were keeping his arm locked in place. Mai lifted him back up and slammed him into the ground two more times, before letting him go and keeping him pinned with her telekinesis. She pulled her giant blade off her back, swing it out to her right. The ground in that direction split and exploded. She smiles down at 15 sadistically and he only stares back passively.

Shu swung his fully restored short sword towards the ground, leaving a large gash and making it crack – while also kicking up some wind. 14's hair is moved by the wind, but he shows no change in his stance whatsoever. Shu points his sword back at him and vanishes. Suddenly, five Shus appear all around android 14, blades raised to strike him down. He glances up at two of them briefly and vanishes, appearing above all of them. His right foot slammed into Shu that was behind him, while his left hit the one that was in front of him. At the same time, he punched the Shu on his left and right in the face, while heading the last in the snout. All five were sent flying into the ground as he landed on his feet. Mai raised the sword, ready to implae 15 with it. Only for his eyes to glow and he fired lasers beams at her, forcing her to leap back and dodge. 15 kick-flips to his feet, pulling out his flask and taking a long drink. He sighs, wiping his mouth and put the flask away. He looks at Mai, his blue mechanical eyes, turning red.

"You're gonna get it now fleshbag," he stated.

Mai raises her sword to him, the flame on her eye expanding more. **"Bring it on," she growls.**

Shu and his four clones rise to their feet, shakily get back to their feet. 14 let them get back up, watching them impassively. Breathing somewhat heavily, all five Shu's observe their opponent. He was still stronger than them and faster than them, even at full power. They couldn't attack him and hope to win in a straight up fight. Luckily, Shu had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He raised his _wakizashi_ in front of himself, gathering more shadows than before. He form flickered, becoming less solid and more shadow-like. Once more, 14's computer tries to scan for data on Shu's new state and comes up empty. This does not worry the android at all though. He would kill Shu as his objective demanded. Shu's clones also took the same appearance as the original and charged at android 14. 15 flew towards Mai and was in her guard before she could react. His right fist found home in her gut, knocking the wind out her lungs once more. His left connected with her face, snapping her head back and making her stumble back. He hit her with his right next, causing her to do the same thing once more.

14 decided not to wait for his target to attack him and charges to meet Shu's clones. When he went and punched the first clone, his fist passed right through its face. The clone – Clone 1- tried to take advantage of the fact that it couldn't be hurt currently and slashed at 14. He caught the sword and spun the clone 1 into clone 3, sending the two back and hitting the ground. Clone 2 popped up in front of him, slashing horizontally at 14. The android vanished from his sights, making him miss and reappeared to kick him across the face. Once more he fazed through the clone. Clone 4 tried to sneak attack 14, but meet air just like Clone 2. All four clones looked around for android 14, putting their backs together. Though, none of them bothered to look up.

Mai staggered back again as 15 sucker-punched her across the face once more. He was faster and stronger than before, making it harder for him to keep up with the bastard. She couldn't properly defend herself or evade his attacks before she was hit again and each hit left her stunned just enough for him to hit her again. She needed a plan and fast! A gut punch airs her out and knocks her to her knees, holding her stomach. 15 stared down at her, a little disappointed. He was expecting more of a fight than this. But he guessed scanning her weaknesses and adjusting his fighting style while they fought wasn't exactly fair. Nor was cutting lose his full strength. Oh well, she should've been stronger.

"Game Over, fleshbag," he tells her, raising his had to finish her off.

In doing so, he left himself wide open and that was all the Mai needed. Her head snapped up so suddenly she was sure to have whiplash later. She glared at the android, sending him flying back with a blast of telekinesis. 15 blinks in surprise, caught off guard once more by his target's new abilities. He still couldn't predict when she was going to use that one as there were no physical indications for when she did so. Flipping mid-flight, he rights himself and stops himself from flying back any further. Mai huffs, taking her small reprieve to get some air back in her lungs and come up with a plan. As they stood now, neither she nor Shu would survive this fight. These androids were far superior to their predecessors. The only reason Shu and her lasted so long was because of the new abilities that came with their power-ups, but they'd tire eventually or slip up and then it'd be game over. They needed to retreat and re-group. Come up with a plan of attack that would help them turn the tides in their favor, but that was easier said than done. Their enemies weren't just going to let them escape.

" _This isn't looking good for us,"_ she thought darkly.

Android 14 fired a ki blast at the group of clones standing back to back from above. Clone 2 spotted the blast as he glanced up, but it was too late to dodge. Luckily, the original Shu sent a shadow blade arc at the ki blast, making it explode on contact. Unfortunately, he left himself wide open and 14 took the opening. He appeared in front of Shu and delivered a devastating gut punch to the ninja dog. Shu eyes bulged and popped out of his skull as he lost all the air in his lungs, coughing up blood and saliva. Shu's clones rushed to help the original but a blast from behind obliterated them – returning to the shadows from whence they came. 15 had glanced over at 14 fighting Shu a few times while he fought Mai. He could admit that the mutt had some useful techniques, but otherwise he appeared weak like all the rest. And he was getting bored with this little game of theirs. So, to speed things up he threw a ki blast at the clones, taking care of them. At the same time, he fired one at Mai. Mai glared at the blast, forcing it to stop and sending back to its owner.15 slapped the blast away, letting it explode off in the distance.

Shu hung on 14's fist, his shadows falling off him and shattering like glass as his form reverted back to normal. 14 lifted him above his head, making the anthromorphic dog groan in pain – choking a bit. Then, slammed him into the ground, forming a crater under them with spider-web cracks spreading out from it. Shu let out a soundless scream as he reverted from his transformed state to his base state and loss consciousness. 14 stood up and cracked his neck, staring down at his defeated opponent. His scans showed that Shu was still alive, just unconscious – which was fine with him. He'd kill the mutt in a moment. First, he wanted to see what his partner had to offer.

15 flew at Mai with intent to end her life. Once more he was sent flying back as she glared at him. And again he righted himself and flipped to face her. He raised his hand towards her and fired several ki blasts at her. Mai sent four flying back at him, but the other three slammed into her – knocking her off her feet and back. She flew into the air a bit, before slamming into the ground and rolling four times and stopping. 15 easily dodged the returned ki blasts that came at him and walked calmly towards Mai, his hands in his pocket. Mai groaned and coughed as she lay on the ground. Her body ached from the few attacks that 15 had dealt to her and she didn't know how much more she could take.

" _I-I-is…is this how it ends?"_ she wondered, struggling to pick herself up. _"I-i-if so….I refuse to go down like this. I'M TAKING ONE OF THEM WITH ME!"_

Gritting her teeth, Mai pushed herself up on shaky arms, breathing heavily. 15 stopped walking towards Mai, watching as she struggled to pick herself back up. Her arms nearly buckled, almost making her kiss the ground but she manages to catch herself. Shakily, she raises herself up, breathing heavily and reaches for her sword – which had landed a few inches from her. She grabs the handled, dragging the blade over to her and staves it into the ground. Using the blade, she manages to pull herself up onto shaky feet. Hunched over, she grits her teeth, hands tightening around the sword handle and she roars – her voice full of rage and pain. Her aura explodes and she yanks the sword out of the ground, flying at android 15. Android 14 suddenly appears in front of her face and buries his knee in her gut. Everything comes to a stop as her aura flares briefly and fizzles out. She drops the sword and fell lip on his thigh, before falling back onto the ground. 14 stared down at her for a few moments, before lowering his knee.

15 walked over to 14, stopping right next to him. "Shu?" he asked.

"Still alive," 14 replied. "Only just though. He won't be able to fight anymore."

15 nodded. "She's done too," he stated, pointing at Mai's beaten form.

Mai groaned, coughing in pain as she opened her eyes, gritting her teeth in pain. She glared heatedly and hatefully at both androids. 15 smirked down at her, pulling out his flask and taking a drink. At that exact moment, Shu suddenly appeared in front of the two and swung his sword at them – releasing a shadow blade arc at the two. It exploded on contact with them and Shu fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"S-shu" Mai groaned out in surprised.

Shu let out a pained chuckle. "S-sorry for arriving s-so…late," he tells her. "H-he really did a-a number on m-me."

Mai let out her own pained chuckle in return. "I-I'm not in much better shape," she replied.

"And you'll be in even worse shape soon enough," 15 stated from the cloud of smoke that had engulfed him and 14.

The smoke clears to show both androids unharmed, except the clothes being torn up a bit and 15's flask being cut in half. 15 glared at Shu and Mai – though mostly Shu – and pointed at his flask, shaking his head. Mai and Shu stare at the androids in shock as they took a direct hit and were still perfectly fine. This did not bode well for them. 15 appeared next to Shu in the blink of an eye and kicked him in the right arm, shattering the bone and sending the anthromorphic dog rolling across the ground. He then spun and kicked Mai across the face, nearly taking out her eyes. She went tumbling in the opposite direction. Then, he turned and stepped towards Shu – appearing right next to the ninja dog. He grabbed Shu by the fur on top of his head lifted him off the ground. Shu glared at him and was punched in the snout twice, breaking his nose and making it bleed. 15 then tossed him up and spun, kicking him in the left eye and slamming him into the ground. The ground shattered under Shu's body, launching debris everywhere.

Mai came to a stop using her claws to slow herself down. She gasped, groaning in pain at the cut over her left eye. Slowly, she got to her knees, trying to force herself up. 14 suddenly appeared in front of her, aiming a kick at her head. She had just enough time to block with her right arm before she was sent flying from the kick. She could feel her bones crack and her arm dislocate from the force of the kick, causing her to cry out in pain as she was sent flying. 14 appeared next to her as she was flying and grabbed her by her left leg, stopping her – only to slam her into the ground. The ground caved under the force she was slammed into hit, forming a crater under both her and android 14. Mai cried out in pain as she was brutally slammed into the ground. 14 lifted her up off the ground, dangling her by her leg. He pulled his fist back and punched her in the stomach three times, causing her to cry out in pain each time. Then, he punched the left he was holding, snapping the bone. Mai hollered in pain, reflexively blasting 14 with her telekinesis – forcing him to let go of her and skidding back. Mai in the groan in pain, unable to move for a few moments.

"You broke my flask," 15 stated, upset as he glared at Shu.

"F-f-fuck….fuck your flask," Shu tells him.

15 growls and punches Shu in the face twice and stomping on his chest. Shu cried out in pain each time, the ground shaking as he was hit. Then, 15 picked him up and kicked him in the gut, launching him into the air. He appeared above She kicking him diagonally back to the ground. The ninja dog slams into the same crater Mai was currently lying in. He groaned as he throat was too sore for anything else. Mai looked at him as he landed next to her.

"S-s…shu…" she says.

He slowly looks at her. "M-Mai…."

15 came and lands next to 14, still agitated that he lost his flask.

Shu and Mai smile at each other, slowly rolling over to their stomachs and forcing themselves up to their feet – no matter how painful it was for them. 15 and 14 watched them, content with letting them get up. After all, their targets were on their last legs – their deaths were guaranteed. Mai huffed, breathing heavily as she stared down the two androids that beat her and Shu within an inch of their lives. She raised her good arm, aura flaring and gritted her teeth in pain as she summoned her sword back to her. At the same time 15 fired a ki blast at her. Mai barely manages to dodge the ki blast as her sword appears. She grabbed it and used it to keep herself standing. She was bleeding from a cut over her left eye – which was making her already blurry vision blurrier – her right arm was dislocated and her left leg was broken. The purple midget smirked sinisterly at the battered, bruised, and beaten young woman. Across from them, Shu was fairing no better. The anthromorphic, ninja dog was barely standing as he was on his last legs. His right arm was broken and his left eye was swollen shut. Blood dripping from his nose and ran down the right side of his face. He was breathing heavily, sword gripped tightly in his left hand. His clothes were torn and barely held together. In front of him, Android 15 stood stoic as ever, face blank. He stared down the ninja dog ready to end him.

"Any last words fleshbags?" Android 15 asked, stepping closer to Android 14.

Mai grits her teeth in frustration and Shu growls in defiance. "You may kill us, but our master will destroy you," Mai snarls with a smirk. "You won't stand a chance."

Android 15 laughs, smirking as he and Android 14 slowly float into the air. "We'll see about that. Audios fleshbags."

The two androids charge up ki into their hands and quickly fire two large ki blasts at the wounded right hands of pilaf. Mai closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

Only the end never came.

Another ki blast slammed into the one meant for her and Shu, sending it flying in the opposite direction – where they both exploded harmlessly.

"Hey! Who blasted my blast?" 15 shouted, surprised and annoyed.

His questioned was answered by a six foot tall muscular being slamming into the ground in front of Shu and Mai. Emperor Pilaf had arrived to save his guards and he did not look happy. Mai and Shu glanced up; opening their eyes when they realized someone had saved their asses. Seeing the back of their sire in his transformed state made them smile in relief, before Shu passed out from his injuries and exhaustion.

"S-sire…" Mai mutters.

Pilaf turns his head slight, looking at her but not taking his attention off the androids. "Mai…will you and Shu be alright?" he asked her.

"W-we'll live…s-sire," she replied.

He nodded to her, turning his head back towards the androids. "Good. Then, sit back and let me handle this."

"Y-yes, s-sire."

"So, you're emperor pilaf, huh?" 15 asked rhetorically. "You don't look so tough."

Pilaf glares at the purple midget and his partner. "And you two are Gero's latest creations," Pilaf stated. "Soon to be nothing more that broken bolts and grease beneath my feet! Uuurraagghhh!"

Pilaf's aura flared around him, the ground cracking under his feet and sinking as he took off the kid gloves of his power. 14 went and charged Pilaf, punching the transformed midget in the face. The transformed emperor tanked the punch not even flinching from the fist that hit him dead center in the face. Pilaf looked past the android's fist, smirking as he hit 14 with a mean left hook – sending the android slamming into the ground and sliding away. 15 appeared in front of him, firing a ki blast directly at his chest. Pilaf is sent sliding back a few feet, but doesn't go far.

"Raggghhh!" he roars, his aura flaring as he charges at 15, hitting him with a fierce clothesline and grabbing him by the face, then slamming him into the ground.

He picks up the purple midget and tosses him into the air and fires a ki blast at the android, sending him soaring into the sky. At the same time android 14 rams into his side, knocking him down and tries to stomp on his head. Pilaf grabs him by his leg and tosses the android away. 14 flips and lands on his feet, sliding back a bit, before leaping at Pilaf. Pilaf gets to his feet just as the android slammed into him, wrapping his arms around the emperor's waste. 14 tries to lift the emperor off the ground and crush his spine. Instead, Pilaf hit him with an axe-hammer to his back, slamming him into the ground, then lifting him upside down and slammed him back into the ground. Before he could to anything else, 15 appeared and punched him in the face, making him stumble to the side. He hit him again, knocking him back some more. The next punch he threw, Pilaf caught and glared at him. He fired laser beams from his eyes at the emperor, making him let go and hiss in pain. He quickly hit Pilaf went and uppercut afterwards and started punching him in the gut repeatedly, before firing a powerful ki blast directly where he was just punching him. Pilaf let's out a surprised cry of pain as he's sent hurtling back by the blast and it explodes a few feet away.

15 watches, smirking. "Is that it?" he asked rhetorically.

He gets an unexpected response from the emperor himself appearing in front of his face and punching him in the face, sending the annoying midget flying. 14 appears in front of the emperor, his eyes glowing red as he buries his fist in the emperor's gut. Pilaf loses all the air in his lungs, but doesn't falter and grabs the android by his arm, lifting him up and slamming him into the ground. Then, he stomps on its chest, charging a ki blast in his hand to finish the job. Only for 15 to appear and kick his arm away, so the blast was fired off course. 14 took that opportunity to blast Pilaf in the chest, knocking the emperor off him. He flipped off the floor, cracking his neck and twisting his arms. Pilaf growled, exploding off the ground and rushing the two androids. The two met his charge head-on and the three were locking in a high-speed battle of punches and kicks – creating shockwaves here and there. Mai tried to keep up with what was going on, but she barely was able to track them. Suddenly, Pilaf was sent hurtling into the ground right in front of her. He created a bigger crater in the one they were already in on impact. Above the androids charged two powerful ki blasts and fired them at the downed emperor. Mai reacted on instinct alone.

"PILAF!" she cried out as her body moved and she appeared in front of her sire just before the blast hit her. Pilaf's eyes widen as she smiled sown at him a few tears in her eyes.

"Mai!" he cried out as they were engulfed in an explosion.

15 smirked as he saw Mai take the hit meant for Pilaf. "Well, that's one down," he stated. "Two to go."

14 nodded as the two floated there, watching the cloud of smoke, waiting for it to clear up.

When the dust cloud settled, the androids were slightly surprised to see Shu shielding Mai as she shielded Pilaf. The anthromorphic dog was looking even worse than before after taking their combined ki blasts. His fur was singed and smoking, blood dripped from him – splashing against the ground as he stood there, arms spread out. His broken leg was trembling and the bone was visible, now sticking out of his leg. Cuts and bruises litter his body and he was missing his left hand, blood dripping from the wrist. His right had looked mangled and broken and was also leaking blood. He glares up at the androids defiantly despite being on his last legs.

"S-shu.." Mai gasped as she turned around and saw the sight before her.

Shu slowly turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile. "S-sire…M-Mai…I-I'm glad I could p-p-protect you guys o-one…l-l-last…t-time…"he tells them shakily, his body growing weak, vision blurring and his breathes become shorter. "….I-I-I….I l-love you guys…g-goodbye."

She collapsed with his final words said, the life leaving his body.

"SHU!" Mai cried out, catching his body just before it hit the ground. She frantically turned him over to face her, placing her hand in front of his mouth and feeling for a pulse with her other one. Tears filled her eyes as what she already suspected was confirmed. Shu was dead. The tears fell from her eyes as buried her face in Shu's neck and cried her heart out. Pilaf watched the two with wide eyes, his body trembling. Elsewhere, a dark figure smiled as a soul floated in front of her. She grabbed the soul and held it close, but didn't consume it. She still had plans for it after all.

15 chuckled as he watched Mia cry over Shu's dead body. "So, we killed the mutt first, huh? Not unexpected," he stated. "So, let's finish this 14."

"Understood."

The two cup their hands in front of them, charging two more ki blasts and firing them at the grieving Mai. Pilaf appeared in front of Mai, catching the two blasts in his hands and keeping them at bay.

"Mai…take Shu's body and leave this place," he ordered. "I'll take care of these two, but I can't do that worrying about you as well."

Mai sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes and stood, lifting up Shu's body with her. "I understand Sire, but promise me you'll be careful and make these bastards pay," she replied.

Pilaf turned slightly towards her and smirked viciously. "I intend to and more," he promised.

"Good," she said and as quickly as she could, she dashed off with Shu.

Pilaf turned back towards the ki blasts he was keeping at bay and dug his feet in the ground, pushing them back towards their owners. Which was a good thing as 15 was preparing to fire at Mai as she fled with Shu's body. This caused 15 to miss as he had to dodge his own attack being fired back at him. 14 simply canceled his out with another ki blast.

"Can't wait your turn I see, _your highness_ ," 15 stated mockingly.

Pilaf replied to him by appearing in front of his face and backhanding him into the ground. 14 swung at Pilaf, hitting him dead center in the chest. The Emperor didn't even budge. 14 hit him a few more times, each hit still having no effect on the emperor. Then, he swung his left leg at Pilaf. The Emperor caught it and shattered it at the knee with his other arm. Undeterred, 14 swung his fist at Pilaf's face. Pilaf caught his fist and twisted his arm, his blue eyes glowing with red energy. He roared as he fired beams from his eyes into 14's, melting his robotic eyes and making the back of his head explode. The android went slack with only Pilaf holding him up by his arm. The Emperor tsked in disgusted and flung his arm, tossing the defeated machine aside. It blew up a few feet away from him and he smirked, turning back to his last adversary.

Android 15 slowly rose into the air, his hat gone revealing his cybernetic brain and his clothes torn up a lot. He stared impassively at Emperor Pilaf, crossing his arms in front of him. Pilaf smirked back, his posture relaxed. The two silently stare each other down as rain began to fall around them. Suddenly, the two explode towards each other. A shockwave forms as they collide and push each other back, only to rush back in. Pilaf punched 15 across the face, knocking him back. The android responded by kicking him in the chin, snapping his head up. Pilaf retaliated by punching him in the gut, making 15 choke and cough in pain. He returns the favor by punching Pilaf in the gut. Back and forth the two went, punching each other in the gut – until the next time 15 went to punch Pilaf in the gut, he faked it and spun, kicking the emperor with enough force to knock him back. Not letting up, he headbutted Pilaf and rushed the pushed back emperor – hitting him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Each hit knocked the emperor back more and more, before the last one sent him flying back. 15 huffed as he finally manage to get the royal pain in his ass out of his way and quickly charged up a glowing orb or ki – firing at the retreating from of said royal pain. The blasted zoomed through the air, impacting Pilaf with amazing force and speed – exploding on contact – kicking up wind and blowing away clouds and rain as the explosion shook the quiet skies.

15 huffs as he sees Pilaf get consumed by his attack. _"That nigga better be dead,"_ he thought. _"I want to get out of here already and get a drink. Oh wait….I still have to kill the one that got away. Fuck my programming. Why couldn't I have just been – "_

The androids thoughts are interrupted by the royal pain appearing out of the cloud of smoke from the explosion and charging at him at break-neck speed.

" _Motherfu-"_

Pilaf's fist hitting his face cuts off 15's thoughts and sends the purple midget flying away. Pilaf flares his ki, flying after the death machine on legs. He reaches 15 easily and kicks the android down to the ground, only to appear under him and kicks him back up. Then, next to him as he flies up and back hands him in another direction, only to once more appear behind the android. He stops him with a well-placed punch, before kicking him up into the air. He appears above android 15 and slugged him once he was leveled face to face with him. And so that was how it went for the next several moments, Pilaf batting Android 15 around like he was playing Ping-Pong – enjoying beating the bastard machine around for what it help do to his personal guards. But despite his joy in pelting 15 around, Pilaf knew he shouldn't play with his food for too long – least it become an unexpected problem later on. So, with that in mind, he grabbed 15 by his legs and flew to the ground, slamming him into it. A massive crater formed under the two. Pilaf hops back a couple of steps, before pointing his hand down at 15. The ground explodes in front of him consuming the android, but Pilaf knows that the bastard death machine isn't dead just yet.

To prove him right, 15 burst out of the cloud looking a bit mangled and torn-up – but he still came at the emperor. Pilaf dodged his less than sloppy attacks with ease. The android was to beaten down to hit him, too slow to keep up with him. Smirking, Pilaf moves faster than 15 can currently track, taking his head of his body. 15 blinks as his body shakily still throws punches at where the emperor once stood. His robotic eyes glance up at Pilaf, realizing he had been bested by the royal pain in his ass. Pilaf was smirking down at him.

"E-emperor or not….y-y-you're….s-s-st-still…j-just…..a bitch," 15 tells Pilaf, smirking with blood-oil leaking out of his mouth.

Pilaf says nothing as he makes the detached head explode with a glance, letting the mangled and burned pieces in his hand fall to the ground. 15's body freezes, jerking to a halt and twitches a bit with mini explosion going off through its body, before it went slack and collapsed onto the ground. Pilaf huffed, turning and walking away from it – it exploding behind him illuminating the area and casting a shadow over the emperor. Pilaf kept walking until he was out of the crater he made when finishing of Android 15. It was then that he felt a sinister feeling approaching him at an astounding speed – it would be upon him soon. He turned in the direction of where the feeling was coming from and could only assume that it was the third another that was made to accompany the two he had destroyed.

Smirking, he crossed his arms and waited for the last death machine to pop up. He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds he could see a silhouette heading his way. It started as a spec but it gradually got bigger, until the new threat was only a few feet from him. It stopped above the crater he was just in, gazing around the area and glanced over him two, before landing. Pilaf observed his new opponent as he landed in front of him. This blasted machine was male like the other two and stood a few inches above android 14. He appeared as a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front The new android smirked at Pilaf, crossing his arms over his chest lazily. He seemed oddly laidback and relaxed, despite the fact he was about to be fighting to the death soon.

"Well, well, well…I didn't think I'd be fighting the big boss so soon," he said with a chuckle. "But I hope you're ready boy, cause today is your unlucky day. Number 13….That's your unlucky number. And I ain't talking about no silly superstition, your highness. I'm talkin' about yours truly; Big 13!"

 **End.**

 **And... DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 7 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **P.S: If you want to see what the markings on Shu and Mai look like look up Goatbro 1 by shin0r0z for Mai's and I couldn't find the pic I used for Shu, so I hope that I described it good enough. The pic was of Asriel wearing a purple hoodie and sweats, standing next to himself in just boxers/shorts – just in case anyone else looks and manages to find it. Also, Mai's appearance was heavily based off of Gold Black Shaw from Black Rock Shooter.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **Power Levels:**

Sarada: 35 Million

Maiz: 31 Million

Celeste: ?

Sakura: 9,000

Ganta: 13,000

Jackie Chun: 10 Million

General Toa: 25 Million

Launch: 7,000 (Blue Hair/ Medic)

Hercule Satan: 20 Million

Maxwell Wayne: 20 Million

Pilaf: 63,000 – 6 Million, 300 Thousand (Transformed) – 31 Million, 500 Thousand (50%)

Shu: 700,000 – 1 Million, 400 Thousand (Transformed) – 4 Million, 200 Thousand (Full Power)

Mai: 75,000 – 7 Million, 800 Thousand (Transformed) – 23 Million, 400 Thousand (Full Power)

Shadow Mom: ?

Android 14: 25 Million – 30 Million (Temporary power boost) – 25 Million - 0

Android 15: 28 Million – 33 Million (Temporary power boost) – 28 Million - 0

Android 13: ?

 **Next Time:**

 _Android 13 smiled as he looked over the carnage around him. Androids 14 and 15 had been destroyed by Pilaf after he had transformed like his father could. The foolish emperor though that with those two gone, the fight was his to win now. He was so wrong._

" _So, you manage to kill androids 14 and 15, huh?" 13 asked, rhetorically. "Well, color me impressed. You're a lot strong than the doctor's data suggested you be fleshbag. But that's okay 'cause the good doctor planned for such an occasion."_

 _Pilaf smirked, one fang peeking out of his mouth. "Oh, did he now?" he asked, mockingly. "Too bad it won't do you any good."_

" _Don't be sure of that boy. After all, looks can be deceiving!"_

 _Android 13 roared a red glow outlined his body and pieces of androids 14 and 15. The pieces flew at him, melting into his body and he smirked at Pilaf as he began to transform._

" _You plum done gone daggone did it now son!"_

 _ **Pilaf has mange to destroy androids 14 and 15, but the battle is far from over as Android 13 arrives on the scene. And this trucker has his own daring transformation to behold. Will Pilaf be able to defeat this new powered up foe? Or is the emperor's reign about to come to an end?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super Evolution – A Clash of Villains Pt.2! Pilaf vs Super Android 13! You won't wanna miss it!**_


	8. A Clash of Villains pt2! Pilaf vs

**Dragon Ball Super: Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or GT. If I did, Goku would be with Pan in GT and with Cualifla, Kale, or both in Super. As I don't like Chichi. I actually thought he'd get with Bulma from watching DB, but that too was crushed.**

 **I also do not own the lyrics in this chapter; they are from the official DBS season one anime.**

 **Itsuka togireta**

 **Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyou**

 **Hoshi o tsunagete**

 **Sora ni tobira kakeba ii**

 **Arata na suteeji wa**

 **Kami ni idomu basho**

 **Kyouretsu Mouretsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Go! Daipanikku**

 **Makeru to tsuyokunaru**

 **Minohodo shirazu ni wa**

 **Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon**

 **Souzetsu Chouzetsu Dainamikku!**

 **Let's Go! Yes! renda kikku**

 **Abisete mushaburui**

 **Sugee koto ga matterun da ze**

 **Chapter 8:** A Clash of Villains Pt.2! Pilaf vs Super Android 13!

"Well, well, well…I didn't think I'd be fighting the big boss so soon," he said with a chuckle. "But I hope you're ready boy, cause today is your unlucky day. Number 13….That's your unlucky number. And I ain't talking about no silly superstition, your highness. I'm talkin' about yours truly; Big 13!"

Pilaf laughed at 13's words. "Is it now?" he asked mockingly. "We'll just see about that. I took care of your friends pretty well and I'll do the same to you."

"I'm nothing like 14 and 15," 13 stated, still smirking. "Though, I'm a bit surprised you were even about to destroy them. Maybe you aren't so wet behind the ears after all."

"How about you find out! Rrraaaggghhhh!"

Pilaf ki flared as he charged at the redneck android. 13 huffed, dodging the punch thrown his way, catching Pilaf by the wrist. Pilaf's second punch he deflected and punched the emperor in the face, snapping his head back. Then, spun as he left go of Pilaf's wrist and sent him flying with a ki push a.k.a _the force_. Pilaf grunted as he was launched away from his target, before quickly stopping himself from being sent any further away. He charged back at 13, who simply lifted his finger and pointed it lazily at the emperor. Red ki gathered towards the tip of his finger before he quickly fired it at Pilaf. Pilaf stopped as the tiny ki blast came zooming towards him and exploded outwards, expanding rapidly. He had no time to dodge it, so he caught it went his hands as it came at him.

The ki blast hits his hands, making him grunt and clench his teeth as he keeps it from fully slamming into him. He tried to push it back towards its sender, but he couldn't get the blast to budge. 13 watched as he struggled to keep his blast as bay, smirking. He floated closer to his attack, placing a hand on the opposite side and gave it a little _push._ That _little push_ made Pilaf buckle and the ki blast slam into his chest, sending him rocketing into the ground. It didn't explode like all the others, until it pushed underground. Then, a bright flash filled the area and smoke rose out of the hole. 13 crossed his arms and floated closer to the hole, scanning for any life. Suddenly, cracks started appearing all over the ground and large rocks erupted from the earth. One of those rocks shook, before it was sent flying at android 13. The android dodged the large rock-sized boulder, but it took his hat.

…And time stopped.

"MY TRUCKER HAT!" 13 cried out.

He flew at Pilaf as the emperor was floating out of the hole in the ground and grabbed him by his ankle.

"You gone daggone done did it now, son," he stated angrily. And before Pilaf could reply, he swung him back down and speared him back underground. Pilaf shook himself loose from 13's hold, swinging at the android. He hit nothing but open air as the android dodged him easily in the darkness. He couldn't see much of the android, except his eyes the glowed in the dark cavern. He swung at 13 once more, but the android easily dodged his attack and jab him twice in the chest. The kick Pilaf threw was also dodged and 13 punched him twice in the gut, once in the jaw and elbowed him in the chest. Then, he backed up out of the emperor's range and closed his eyes. This eliminated Pilaf's only way of trying to track the androids movement – leaving him wide open to attacks. Pilaf grunted as he was socked in the face twice, then the gut and kicked from behind. Another punch hit him in the face and two more to the gut. He growled and tried to hit 13, but 13 dodged his strikes easily and punched him in the face, before kicking him in the chest. As Pilaf was force back, he hit a wall and got punched in the gut two more times. Then, 13 back up and pointed both of his hands towards Pilaf, gathering ki rapidly. The attack in his hand lit up the cavern they were in and allowed Pilaf to see once more, but he couldn't do much else. The blast that 13 was charging was directly in front of him. He had no time to counter or dodge as 13 smirked and let it fire. Pilaf just managed to block barely as the blast struck him. The entire area was engulfed in a large explosion and the ground above them was vaporized.

13 rose out of the smoke unharmed, smirking. Pilaf burst out of the smoke cloud soon after him with burns and bleeding cuts on him. He glares at android 13 heatedly. "I'm done playing games with you," he growled.

"So, you're done with the warm-ups then, your highness?" 13 asked rhetorically. "Good, that means I can end this soon. I know you're in your true form now and after calculating your power, I can say we're nearly even in power. Even so, this is where you did, boy."

"I wouldn't count on that android. Gero's data is outdated. What you see right now is my released state at fifty percent of my power and up until now it was all I could use, but that's no longer that case," Pilaf stated.

"What are you yappin' about boy?"

"Allow me to show you a horror beyond death itself! Rrrwwwaaagghhh!"

A fierce wind sudden picked up with Pilaf's roar. His aura flared around him as his body started sparking with bio-electricity. 13 was shocked as his scanners told him that Pilaf's power was rising dramatically. The emperor's stocky build that was so much like his father's began to contract, his muscles shrinking in size. His canines grew longer as he roared, eyes glowing a dark purple. His legs grew more defined with muscle and the lower parts turned black up to his knees. His feet became more reptilian in structure with him have only three toes instead of five when he changed. His hands stayed the same, but grew claws like his feet and his forearms were all black up until his elbow. Then, there were just scattered spots growing past his elbow for an inch or two and stopping – the same was on his legs. Small spikes grew out of his back, down his spine and two horns sprouted out of his forehead. Black electric looking markings appeared on his chest down to his lower abdomen. In the center of his chest to his collar bone, just stopping under his throat was a thick black cross marking. More electric like marking appeared above the cross on his collarbone. Pilaf's transformation is finished with a blinding explosion.

Android 13 scanners went on the fritz from such an intense light show, even if it was only briefly. In that brief moment, Pilaf struck and he struck fast. He doubled thirteen over his fist as he buried it in the androids gut, before repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Then, he spun and kicked 13 to the ground. Only to appear behind the flying machine and grab him by the face, slamming him into the ground. Then, he proceeded to drag him across the ground, before tossing him into the air. As 13 went sailing through the air, Pilaf charged up a ki blast in his hand, before he tossed it at the sailing android. It struck home and exploded on contact, lighting up the sky and stopping the rain momentarily.

Pilaf watched in satisfaction as Android 13 was sent hurtling down into the ground, his outfit torn to shreds and pits and pieces of him chipped away. It would seem that 13 was more durable than he thought. No matter, he'd end him in the next attack. 13 groaned as his sensors and scanners fizzed in and out. Pilaf being able to transform a second time was definitely not in Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's data. It could prove to be a problem if he kept playing around or if he didn't have his own trump card. Luckily, he did. A sinister smirk slowly spread across his face as he got off the ground. A low chuckle left him, until it turned into booming laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed. "Well, I'll be darn. Color me blue and paint me black, your just full of surprises aren't ya, _your highness?~"_

Pilaf scoffed. "That's none of your concern, bucket of bolts," he replied, raising his hand towards the worn down Android 13 – gathering ki already. "Now, join your companions in the next world."

"Hahahahaha~ Oh~ It's not over yet, _your highness~_ You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve! Rrraaggghhh!"

Behind Pilaf, in the remains of the destroyed androids 14 and 15, several glowing floated into the air, before zooming towards Android 13. Pilaf fired his ki blast at 13, intending to end the battle once and for all. Two computer chips containing 15 and 15 battle data and two energy reactors flew under the ki blast as 13 activated his android barrier. He could only use it twice, so he was saving the move and now was definitely a damn good time to use it. The blast slammed into the barrier and exploded as the two energy reactors touched 13's chest before melting into him as he absorbed him. Then, the chips entered on each side of his head where his temples would be if he was human. Instantly, he started to transform. His skin turns a dark blue as his muscles expand, completely destroyed his vest – though leaving the suspenders hanging loosely at his side. His hair turned orange and became extra spiky, defying gravity. The top of his shoulders were gray as was the bottom half of his chest and four of his six pack abs. And his eyes were completely yellow now, all the white and greenish-blue irises gone along with the pupils. This was the sight that greeted Pilaf when the smoke from the explosion cleared. It made him glare harder down at the smirking android.

"Round two, fleshlight~" 13 stated, cracking his neck.

"And it'll be your last," Pilaf said with fatality.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Mai huffed as she carried Shu's lifeless body with her back to the castle. She was tiring as she was running on fumes and could barely keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was lay down and close her eyes, but she couldn't – not yet at least. No, she had to put Shu's body in a safe place and go assist her lord in any way she could be of help. Only after that was done and Gero's creations were destroyed could she rest – could they all rest.

" **Kukukukukuk~"** Shadow Mom laugh as she appeared in front of Mai, causing her to stumble to a stop and nearly fall over. **"You three really are loyal to only each other, excluding his generals. It still amazes me how you all stayed like this, keeping just a little bit of light in you so it wasn't consumed by darkness."**

Mai glared at Pilaf's birth mother. She was in no mood for her shit. "What do you want?" she asked, breathing heavily.

" **You're tired and aching child~ I could sense it from the castle, so I just came to offer my assistance~"**

"D-do…do you really expect me to believe that?" Mai asked, tiredly, he legs starting to shake.

" **No, but…you're right. I am here for a reason."**

"You can't have Shu!"

" **Kukukukuku~ Like you could stop me, little girl~ You're already half-way into the grave~ Luckily for you~ I'm not here for Shu's soul. I'm here to offer you a deal to save his soul and return him back to the living."**

Mai stared at her lord's birth mother with distrust and disbelief. There was no way that she would offer such a deal without a catch as she could not be trusted. But at the same time, a deal to return Shu to the land of the living was too good to pass up. With a heavy heart, she sighed as her legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"What do you want in return?" she asked, and a wicked grin spread across Shadow Mom's face.

 **-Awakened Pilaf vs Super Android 13-**

The two combatants floated a few feet from each other, sizing each other up. Pilaf wasn't foolish enough to assume that the android hadn't gotten any stronger from absorbing the remains of androids 14 and 15. He was inwardly cursing himself for not destroying them thoroughly. He had gotten just a little cocky and was surprised because of it – it wouldn't happen again.

"Let's end this," he suddenly says and vanishes, appearing in front of 13, throwing a punch. The android catches the punch and returns it with one of his own. Pilaf catches his fist and the two glare at each other. Shockwaves roll off them as they flare their ki, trying to overpower each other. The rain around them was evaporating before it even touched them, leaving them dry. Suddenly, 13 headbutted Pilaf in the face and pulled his arms back, burying his knee in the emperor's gut. Pilaf grunted in pain from both hits as the air was knocked out of him but shook it off and released his hold on the android, so he could punch him back. 13 barely felt the attack punched him directly in his ribs. He dodged Pilafs next to punches and grabbed him by the leg when he tried to kick him.

Pilaf snarled at the blasted android and tried to force him to release his leg by blasting him in the face. 13 shrugged that off too and beginning swing the emperor around in a circle. Pilaf couldn't help but get a little dizzy as he was spun at inhuman speeds and then sent flying as 13 let go of him. The android fired to ki blast in rapid succession after the emperor and followed close behind. Pilaf shook his head and forcefully stopped his travel by rolling in the air and backflipping. He dodged the two ki blasts coming for him and blocked 13's punch. Only to grunt in pain as the ki blast came back and slammed into his back. 13 took the opening to punch him in the gut and hit him with both his fist in the back of the head – sending the emperor smashing into the mostly destroyed battlefield. He charged up an S.S. Deadly Bomber and launched it at the emperor.

Pilaf stood, growling and created a large ki blast in a shape of a spiral – **Spiral Shot –** launched it as 13's S.S. Deadly Bomber. His spiral shot collided with the blast, halting it in its tracks as it began to spin. It spun and pierced through the blast, heading straight for android 13. The android was surprised, but not worried as the blast left his S.S. Deadly Bomber and slammed into his chest, exploding. His S.S. Deadly Bomber wobbled in the air for a bit but didn't explode as it continued heading for Pilaf. The emperor cursed and stuck out his hands to catch the blasted attack. The smoke cloud around 13 began to fade, revealing that the android was unharmed except for a burn mark in the center of his chest. He frowned – like he has been the entire time – down at the struggling emperor. Pilaf was using more strength than he thought he would have to keep 13's attack from overtaking him and it was really pissing him off.

" _DAMN GERO! AND HIS BLASTED CREATIONS!"_ he thought furiously.

13 raised his hand and pushed more energy into his attack, making it increase in size. Pilaf gritted his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back by 13's blast. A vein began to bulge in his forehead as his anger reached new heights. He was done with these games!

"ENOUGH!" he roared, lifting up 13's attack over his head as it pushed down on him. His ki flared at full power and he squeezed the damn thing. IT wobbled and glowed brighter as he squeezed tighter and tighter, before it exploded into little particles of light. Pilaf huff, a little bit of sweat rolling down his forehead from using his full power like that. He glared up heatedly at the blasted android that Gero created and swore he'd make him, and his twin suffer before he killed them…slowly. 13 floated down towards the prince, landing two feet from him and just stood there. Pilaf didn't question why and bother to wait for the android to attack and rushed him. He was on 13 in a second, landing devastating blows on the android's face, chest, and metal ribs structure. The android didn't react to any of it as he was relentlessly and ruthlessly attack with all of Pilaf's strength. The only indication that it was doing anything was the fact that 13 would stumble or slid back and his adamantine steel skin began to dent under Pilaf's assault. 13 noticed this and acted.

He hit Pilaf with a quick jab to the throat and grabbed him by his leg, lifting it up. Then, he jabbed the emperor in his family jewels with more strength than was needed. Pilaf felt the air leave his lungs and all higher brain function shut down with the hit. 13 tossed him away into some of the boulders scattered around the area from their battle. Pilaf slammed through three of them and hit the fourth with a resounding crack before falling to the ground. Groaning, he just laid there for a few minutes as the pain he felt from getting punched in his dick, hurt a lot more than he ever expected. As he laid there, 13 floated over. Slowly, Pilaf managed to pick himself up, winching as he did. He didn't have the time or luxury to lay there and let his balls heal. 13 wouldn't allow him the courtesy. 13 watched him stand up and smirked, suddenly speeding towards the half-standing emperor. He stopped directly in front of Pilaf.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you boy?" he asked mockingly.

Pilaf growled and tired to punch him, only for 13 to smack it away and jab him in the throat again. Pilaf choked and stumbled back. Another fist hits him in the face, knocking him back more. Followed by three gut punches in rapid succession and a fierce uppercut. Pilaf grunted in pain as he was hit, biting his tongue when hit with 13's uppercut. Then, he received a kick to the gut that aired him out and broke something as he was sent flying through the boulder he last hit. 13 quickly followed behind him, punching and kicking him as he went flying, keeping him from hitting the ground. And all Pilaf could do was give short cries or grunts of pain as he was hit over and over again. The last hit he received was a punch to the jaw that sent him crashing into the ground and rolling away. 13 stopped a few feet from him, cupping his hands together in from of him.

"This has been fun and all _your highness,_ but it's time…for you…to…DIE!" 13 says as he fires his most powerful S.S. Deadly Bomber at the down Emperor.

Pilaf glances up at the blasted android and his stupidly annoying attack and grits his teeth just before it slams into him. It destroys the ground under him as it hits him, burning his skin and explodes. Pilaf falls into the giant hole made from the blast, closing his eyes. As he fell, he could feel his strength slowly leaving him.

" **Oh?~ Is that really the best you can do?~" his mother's annoying voice ringed in his head.**

" _S-shut…up…"_ he thought back.

" **I expected more from someone of my blood. Come on~ Where'd that resolve go~ I thought you were going to wipe out Gero and all his little creations no matter what~"**

" _L-L-Leave m-me be…w-witch. Y-You planned t-this…didn't you? Wanted my soul that badly, huh? There's no way you didn't know he could absorb the other two and transform."_

" **Kukukukuku~ Of course I knew!~ I just decided not to tell you to see how'd you handle it. And I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more."**

" _S-s-screw y-you…w-witch…"_

' **Sorry~ Not my type~ Kukukuku~ Though, I don't think you'll be screwing anything after the punch to the balls you just received."**

" _Rrraaaghhh…g-go away…already…"_

" **If I did that. You'd croak for sure and I've invested a lot into you – too much to let you just die like this. You owe me Gero and his brother's head afterall."**

" _T-too…b-bad…"_

" **Really? So, you're fine with letting Mai die as well? 'Cause if you die here, she's next. As is anyone one else that works with you."**

" _M-Mai…"_

 **"Are you just going to let down? Are you really okay with her dying? With your three generals?"**

 _"Mai... Y-yao... Jaguar... Men-Men…I-I…I w-won't…"_ Pilaf clenched his teeth and his fist, summoning upon a power that was dangerous for him to use as it shortens his life and damaged his body. His mother smiled from the darkness around him as she saw him pull on the power of his father. The power than allowed him to keep her by his side. It helped keep her under his thumb and now it would be the key to her resurrection. _"I won't…LET IT IN LIKE THIS! I WON'T FAIL YOU! ARRGGGHHHH!"_ Pilaf eyes snapped opened, glowing completely red as power exploded from his body. He flipped himself right-side up and kicked off the cavern walls, flying back up to the surface. His mom watched with a nefarious satisfied grin on her face, before fading into the darkness.

13 smirked as he thought he put the prince down for the count and turned around, walking away. He was going to go fly off to find Mai and finish her off but stopped as his scanners picked up a growing power level. Turning back around, he saw the cavern he watched Pilaf fall lifelessly into was glow a brilliant bright red. He snarled, teeth bared as he realized the emperor was in fact still alive.

"Stubborn ass," he muttered, placing his hands in front of his chest and charging up another S.S. Deadly Bomber. He'd make sure he'd kill the little fucker this time.

Pilaf flew out of the hole he was in and high into the sky, stopping several feet above the android. He slowly raised his hands to his sides, the air around him twisting violently and rapidly. The rain came to a halt as the clouds were pulled towards him as well. A giant swirled mass began to form around him growing bigger and bigger by the second. It consumed the storm going on around the two combatants and all the debris and rubble around the area. Red electricity sparked off the swirling mass and Pilaf as a big black hole formed in the center of the mass. Pilaf began to glow a golden purple as he floated there creating his newest attack. 13 couldn't tell what it was as Dr. Gero didn't have it in his data banks, since this was Pilaf's first time using it in an actual battle. Still, he was sure it wouldn't matter in the end. He could tell that it was putting a strain on the emperor as he was bleeding from his ears and nose.

13 laughed. "If you're so eagered to die using an attack like that, I'd be more that happy to help you along! Rrrraaaggghhhh!"

He fired his S.S. Deadly Bomber at Pilaf, intending to finally put the fight to an end. His attack never even hit Pilaf as it curved and was pulled into the swirling mass behind him.

"Impossible!" 13 cried out.

Pilaf chucked, visibly sweating and breathing heavily. "Hahahaha! This is the end for you _android_! There is no way for you to stop this attack or escape it. It will swallow up everything! **The Dead Zone!** Rrrraaaggghhhh!"

Pilaf then did something none of his predecessors could with the dead zone. He raised his hands above his head, lifting the dead zone up higher and _threw_ it at Super 13. 13 snarled and blasted off the ground going to fly away. But quickly realized he couldn't as the dead zone was pulling him to it. He tried firing more attacks at it, but all were sucked up. When the dead zone hit him, he was immediately sucked into the middle. That's when Pilaf swung his hands close together, making the dead zone shrink and collapse in on itself. It shrunk and sunk into 13 as it did so. The android cried out in pain as his body was crushed from the inside out as he was pulled into the collapsing dead zone.

"D-damn you!" he cried out as he exploded as the dead zone finally finished collapsing.

Pilaf huff, breathing heavily with his arms hanging by his side. He smirked as he watched 13 finally be destroyed. "T-T-take…t-that…b-bastard," he said with a groan and fell out of the sky. A dark shadow surrounded him, scooping him out of the air before he hit the ground and carried him away. Pilaf huffed, groaning within the shadow. "I didn't need your help," he mutters. He receives no reply as he whisked away from the battle field. The shadow took him back to his castle, carrying him straight into his throne room – dropping him right on his bed.

"Pilaf!" Mai cried out as she saw Pilaf's mom drop him on his bed.

Pilaf groaned and sat up slowly, wiping the blood off his face as his body shrunk back to his normal state. He looked towards Mai, who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and she launched herself at him, wrapping him into a bone-crushing hug. Pilaf hugged her back and his mom just watch patiently. After several minutes of hugging each other, the two eventually separate.

"I'm so glad you made it back sire," Mai stated.

Pilaf smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Mai chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, I never doubted you for a moment. But when you used the dead zone, I was scared."

"I told you I'd always come back to you Mai and I keep my promises."

"I know."

The two fell into a semi-comfortable silence as they turn to look at Shu's lifeless body laying on the Pilaf's floor. "Shu…" Pilaf mutters.

" **Do you wish to save him?" his mom asked.**

His head snaps in her direct. "What did you say?" he asked her.

 **She chuckles and waves her arm and a glowing orange and purple orb appears above her hand. "This is your friend's soul," she says. "I can return it to him and bring him back…at a price of course."**

Pilafs grits his teeth and glares at her. "What do you want?' he asked. He knew this was reckless and that he shouldn't trust this woman, b-but…if it meant he could have Shu back – he'd cross through hell and fight everyone there for his souls, consequences be damned.

 **She smiled widely. "Half our you and the girl's remaining time on Earth," she stated. "I'll even make him stronger than before as an added bonus. Afterall, can't have you three ending up dead on me just yet."**

"…deal," he agreed. He had a feeling he may regret this choice though.

" **Splendid!~" She said and waved her hand at the two.** They fell to their knees, hands over their hearts as they felt something tear very painfully within them. Crying out in pain, they tossed their heads back as bright wisps out light came out of their mouths. The wisps floated of to Pilaf's mother and she opened her mouth, sucking them in **. "Yum~" she said, licking her lips and dropping her hand.** Pilaf and Mai fall over gasping, sweat gathered on their foreheads and she walks over to Shu's body. She raises the soul to her lips and kisses it, before letting it fall into Shu's chest. His lifeless body glows a bright orange and theirs a dark swirl of energy over his heart. The markings from his transformation appear briefly on his body before fading and the glow dies down.

" **It is done," Shadow Mom says and turns to the two down parties. "Taa Taa~" She vanishes in a swirl of darkness.**

Mai and Pilaf glare at her as she departs before crawling over to Shu. They each check him for a pulse and are relieved to find one, even if it was weak. Once they know he was indeed alive once more, they two collapsed and let darkness consume them as they lost consciousness.

 **-Battlefield-**

 **Shadow Mom appears on the destroyed battle field calmly. She surveys the destroyed area with a satisfied smile on her face. Slowly, she floats over to where Pilaf destroyed Super Android 13. In the spot of the destroyed android is a small glowing white light. She grabs it, smiling widely. "At last, my power stone has been recovered," she said. "To think Gero used it to power one of his worthless creations. Tsk. Though, I guess it doesn't matter now~ Kukukukukukuku!~" Shadow Mom crushes the gem within her fist and as it turns to dust, dark energy explodes out of the gem and rushes into her. "Kkukukukuku~ Soon….SOON I WILL BE RESTORED AND ALL WILL FALL BEFORE ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **-Elsewhere-**

Upon and uninhabitable planet there were forgot ruins and under those ruins there was a sealed cave. Within that cave was a giant ice crystal and within that crystal was a young, beautiful girl with green skin and light blue-ish white hair – mostly white – and a little green in it. The girl has been sealed away for centuries and rested peacefully. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, revealing golden yellow eyes and the crystal cracked. It was only briefly, before she fell back to sleep. But before she did, she muttered one word.

" _N-Nee-san…"_

 **End.**

 **And... DONE! That's a wrap for chapter 8 of Dragon Ball Super: Evolution. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Read and leave it in the reviews please. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

 **haroo haroo haroo**

 **hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

 **icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **ano hi no boku ate no uta**

 **Power Levels:**

Pilaf: 63,000 – 6 Million, 300 Thousand (Transformed) – 31 Million, 500 Thousand (50%) – 63 Million (Full Power) – 79 Million (Dead Zone) – 31, 500 (Tired and drained)

Shu: 0 (deceased) – 48 (Resurrected)

Mai: 63 (beaten and injured)

Shadow Mom: ?

Android 13: 32 Million – 64 Million (Full Power/Super Android 13)

 **Next Time:**

 _Sarada's eyes snapped opened just as the computer announcement system went off._

" _Attention! Arriving at destination: Earth! Landing in three minutes! Attention! Arriving at destination: Earth! Landing in three minutes! Attention…"_

 _Sarada yawn softly as she tunned out the ship's computer. She stretched as she got up, groaning as she eased the tension out of her back. Then, she smiled. 'It's about time we got here,' she thought. 'Time to see what all the fuss is about and put an end to it once and for all.'_

 _Maiz yawned as she woke up, rubbing her eyes and pouting. She wanted to sleep a little longer. Then, she heard the announcement and all traces of tiredness faded from her. They were finally at Earth, which meant the could finally see Celeste. She quickly hopped out of bed and made a beeline for the observation window. She had to see if Earth still looked as beautiful as she remembered. When she got there, Sarada was already there and she was gazing down on Earth…or what used to be Earth. The planet looked dark and death covered in dark gray and black clouds. It had lost its vibrant color and the ground was torn up with lava being visible to them even from space. This was not how they remembered the planet being before and it stunned them both into silence._

" _What the hell?" Sarada asked in shock as Maiz covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes._

 _ **The last three months have passed and the Saiyan twins have arrived at their second home, but it is not as they remember. The world they once loved looks dead and devoid of life. Is their sister still really alive down there? How did the Earth become this way? These are the questions they seek to answer and answers they shall receive, but not all is what they will like. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Super Evolution! You don't want to miss it!**_


End file.
